WindBlast
by LoveLAX23
Summary: Windblast-a sudden rush of air due to the collapse of a void, causing mass destruction in its path. Austin had left for the summer,never returning to our little town.Due to a twist of fate I,Ally Dawson,am now attending the same college as my ex-boyfriend.God,I never wanted it to come to this,but if he wants me back then he'll have to prove Sequel to After Blast and Beach Blast
1. I Still Love You

_Extended Summary: **Windblast-**__**a sudden rush of air due to the collapse of a void, causing mass destruction in its path. Austin had left for the summer, only to return in time for us to reunite at college. Due to a twist of fate I, Ally Dawson, am now attending the same college as my ex-boyfriend. God, I hate that title. I never wanted it to come to this, but if he wants me back then he'll have to prove it. Meaning breaking down his walls as I break down mine. Connecting again and keeping up our further education in the process. We had come a long way from two summers ago, never did I believe I would start my college career with my ex-boyfriend by my side, and never did I believe that ex would be the one I swore I would marry one day.**_

**A/N: ****_In this story you will follow Austin and Ally in the best days of their lives so far...or so they thought. Austin and Ally need to mend their broken relationship and learn to build trust if they want to survive. Where they would usually love the turn of events that end Ally up in Notre Dame, they seem to feel its all happening too fast. ND's newest power couple may have more than a few issues but in the end doesn't love conquer all? Will their love survive it's biggest challenge yet? And who will be caught being unfaithful? You'll have to read and find out, as promised lots of drama and angst...and Auslly! :)_**

* * *

><p>If you were to ask me 2 months ago where I saw myself in 10 years I would have said by Austin Moon's side, holding his hand while we look at houses to build a future in. I would have said in 10 years I might have ring on my left hand. 10 years I would have a secure job as a music teacher.<p>

Now as I walk out of this airport with Scott on my right and Tori on my left, approaching my future, I have no clue of what I will be doing in 10 years and no idea who I will be with.

I haven't spoken directly to Austin in over 2 months, we only texted back and forth, on and off for a month and then once or twice since then. He never came back in August, Scott's family packed his things and sent them to Colorado where he stayed until now. According to Scott who talked to him before our flight he was arriving almost the same time as us.

I remember having the last conversation with him, when he told me he wasn't coming back. I couldn't contain the hurt and anger I held towards him. He promised, he also promised he hadn't found someone else. According to him, he has been faithful whether we are actually together or not. After that conversation, I told him we weren't. I needed space after he broke such an important promise. I missed him, didn't he miss me?

I had also remained faithful, only flirting at some parties but never going even as far as kissing another guy. I did love Austin and remaining dedicated to him was easy, if there was any chance of us getting back together I couldn't be a hypocrite.

"Al?"

I shook my head of my thoughts and saw that we were now at the cab, packing up the trunk. We had shipped most of our stuff to the dorms but we did bring some last minute items and clothes that we needed with us. I helped pack up then we all piled into the SUV as Scott gave the directions to campus.

July 14th, the day my life was turned upside down. Tori and I received a letter from Mansfield stating that due to over-acceptance there was no room at the school. They apologized and said that they had worked out a deal with neighboring school, Notre Dame, to allow us to attend there for the time being. I know it sounds crazy and almost impossible but it happened. Austin, Scott, Tori and I are all attending the same school.

Scott and Tori were over the moon, Austin and I...not so much. I was happy but at the moment things are rough and being so close might complicate things. I was hoping the distance would make things less awkward but now with no distance between us besides a few block walk between dorms I had no barrier. I was defenseless and no longer had the upper hand, as Austin was very well known on campus already as the baseball sensation.

The only reason I got accepted to move over is because of my lacrosse ability, as with Tori. We were asked to play and of course with the need to go to college we agreed. So now on top of my studies I have lacrosse, now during off season it shouldn't be too killer but the season I know I will have no social life, between classes and practice and studying. Maybe I will even sleep somewhere in there.

Tori and I were roommates, as was Scott to Austin. It seemed to be a match made in heaven only Austin was on my shit list right now. I did however talk with his great aunt, Leslie. She said that he had been making great progress. He seemed a lot more happy, except occasionally when she would hear him crying in his room, when she asked him he would usually play it off but one time he told her he was praying that we would work out and that I would forgive him for all the pain I caused him. When I heard that I felt my heart strings tug, as mad as I was I did love him and the fact he was feeling that way made me just want to fly out and hug him.

The reason I didn't fly out is because leaving would be too hard and me going would most likely cause a relapse. He went to the doctors and was diagnosed with PTSD. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and that also caused a side effect of depression-like feelings and symptoms. He began treatment and finished two weeks ago. They said he passed with flying colors but anything could trigger him. He came a long way, from hiding it to dealing with it, to surviving it. I knew giving him a hard time would be difficult as I knew as soon as I saw him I would want to hug and kiss him. But, that's exactly what he didn't want, he didn't want to be pitied or treated different and that's what I'm gonna give him, no mercy.

"Are you nervous?"

I nodded as Scott looked over to engage in our conversation.

"Don't be, he said he's freaking out though. He's been practicing what he's gonna say to you, it's actually really pathetic." I let a smile crawl across my face as I looked out the window. "I know you said you didn't want to know, but he always tells me to tell you…" He paused waiting for me to interrupt like usual. "that he misses you" He finished with a look of relief to Tori.

"I had a feeling" I smiled genuinely.

"Are you going to sing him your song?" Tori asked.

"Huh?"

"Your new song...did you even tell him that you started writing songs?"

"Oh, no when we talked it was more of a hi, how are you type of conversation." She nodded. "But, I think I will eventually play it for him just because it explains everything so well."

She smiled. "I'm glad, you are amazing at that"

"Thanks Tor but you have to say that"

"No I don't. If it sucked believe me I would tell you. Spare you the embarrassment."

"Scott.." I asked, nervously after some time had passed.

"No, his flight got delayed. He probably won't be here until lunch time."

"How did you know I was gonna ask that?"

"Because I know you. Both of you." He smiled and squeezed my shoulder as we pulled up to campus.

We got out and unpacked the trunk of our carry-ons as Scott paid for the cab, after some bantering. He walked around and picked up his bag. We agreed to meet up for lunch at Five Guy's which wasn't far from campus. Tori and I made our way to our dorm, making small talk on the way. Luckily she stayed off the Austin topic, probably knowing today would be enough to make me crazy without her prying.

We finally found our room after stopping at the welcome table outside the dorm. We had a single room for two people. It had it's own bathroom attached that we shared with the dorm room next to us. Luckily it had two showers and a separator where the toilets were, kind of like a public restroom.

We each had a twin bed and desk, then a closet and dresser and a small sitting area with hook up for a TV. The way the room was set up seemed to be very efficient and spacious, so we decided to keep it. My bed was by the window and Tori's was on the opposite wall. Our boxes were neatly piled in the corner, all marked.

"I guess we should start unpacking." Tori sighed, collapsing on her bed.

I nodded and walked over to the boxes, there were only four so unpacking wouldn't take too long. I started with my bedding and pictures. I made my bed with the black and white comforter and red sheets. These were the colors Tori and I choose as our theme, she couldn't imagine having clashing colors. After placing the accent pillows and red throw blanket I moved on to my pictures. I had decided as decor that I would use a clothesline and hang my pictures by clothespins. That way I could show off more and add new ones easier. I taped three pieces of string against the wall above my bed then began hanging the pictures.

"Als, maybe you should wait to do that" Tori said, as I paused and looked at a picture of Austin and I from his birthday.

I shook my head. "I'm fine."

I continued to hang the pictures, even the ones with Austin. After they were all hung I noticed that I also had the few important framed pictures. I picked up the first red frame and flipped it over. In the frame was a picture of Austin and I from our 6 month anniversary. I felt a tear slip down my cheek as it reminded me that because of our 'break' Austin and I never made it to one year.

I felt Tori's arms wrap around my shoulders as I slipped onto the edge of my bed and she followed. I dropped the picture to the floor as the tears began spilling out.

"I know" She whispered as I began to sob into her shoulder. "It's going to be ok, I promise."

There they were, the words I hated from any mouth they spewed from. Ever since Austin promised to come back and then never did I had hated when people would promise things. Can you really make a promise? Isn't there always at least a small chance that something's going to happen and that promise will be broken? That's why I no longer wear my promise ring...it means nothing to me anymore.

All I wear now is a chain that holds a heart, tucked under my shirt, something that was given not as a promise but a statement. Austin and I will always be connected by the heart and that's not a promise.. it's a fact.

* * *

><p>"Als, seriously lets go! We are going to be late for lunch and knowing Scott he's not going to wait"<p>

I was always one for punctuality but lately I had found myself running around like a chicken with their head cut off minutes before. So, I quickly looked over my outfit of ripped, cuffed jeans and a simple white tank that was paired with my hunter green toms.

"Ok, lets go" I said, grabbing my phone and wallet before following Tori out of the room and closing the door behind us.

"Als.." Tori said looking up from her phone. "Um, maybe we should just grab lunch at the cafe? Finish unpacking and stuff...get some takeout?" She said nervously.

"Why? We can do that for dinner, plus Scott can't eat alone" I let out a laugh before catching on.

"I'm sorry Als, I honestly had no idea he would be here already….or that Scott would invite him" She mumbled the last part.

"It's fine, I'm going to have to face the music sometime and I mean it's not like we hate each other….the exact opposite actually" I trailed off.

We walked in almost silence the rest of the 2 minutes before finally approaching Five Guys, I easily spotted the familiar blonde mop in the corner at a table for four, facing the wall. Scott spotted us and started waving like a lunatic and Tori pulled me aside opposed to just going over.

"Last chance, we can make a clean run, right now, it's now or never" She said, trying to be supportive as usual.

I shook my head, "Tori that's ridiculous. I told you we are civil, do I wish we weren't meeting like this? Yes. But maybe it's better that it's in a public setting with you guys there?" I shrugged and walked away.

She quickly followed and gave me a reassuring hand squeeze as we got closer and my heartbeat picked up. The world seemed to slow as we got closer, Scotts eyes lit up looking at Tori and Austin turned around. Our eyes instantly connected like magnets and old times. I felt my heart jump out of my chest as they were even brighter then I remembered. Scott got up and hugged Tori and the world returned to full speed again as I stood there awkwardly.

"We were going to wait to order but Austin suggested we just order for you guys." Scott smiled, nervously.

"Um..sure but how did you know what we wanted?" Tori asked, pointing her glare at Austin.

"Well-" Scott started.

"Ally and I went here a few times back home and Scott knows you better than the back of his hand." Austin finished.

I felt my heart stop when he said my name, it sounded so good coming off his lips and even though he said it so effortly I knew it wasn't the same as before...it was my full name not 'Als'. And before any of us could say another word they called Austin's name and he got up to pick up the trays. Scott tried to follow but Tori yanked him back.

"Seriously? You knew this was going to happen!" Tori accused him in a whisper-yell as I went to take my seat.

"I swear I didn't! He just showed up in the room like 15 minutes after I got there and I couldn't not invite him!" He yelped as she huffed and released her death grip.

"Guys, seriously it's fine. Can we please just act normal? For my sake?" I begged and they nodded before sitting down as Austin showed up with two trays.

"Here we go" He said, smiling.

To a normal person he would seem calm, cool, and collected. That smile would be genuine and he would be totally 'chill'. But I was not just some person passing by, not even our friends could read him like I could. I noticed his change of breathing when he approached, the shock that occurred when our hands brushed against each others. I sensed his heartbeat pick up as he sat next to me. I saw the panic and nervousness in his eyes. All these things I learned to pick up on being as close to him as I was. Keyword 'was'...now I felt like he was a stranger with similar tendencies.

"So how was your summer Austin?" Scott asked and then flinched as Tori kicked him under the table.

He swallowed his burger as I suddenly lost interest in mine. "It was ok, didn't really do much except some family trips to the lake and getting a job mowing lawns with my uncles company."

How can he seem so cool saying all this, did he not remember the promise he made to me? The promise to come back? To avoid this awkwardness...to talk...to rekindle before college? Did he not love me anymore, was that it? Did he fall out of love with me, the same way I fell in love with him? Rapid freefall over a summer.

"How about you guys..do anything fun?" He asked, almost stuttering...almost.

"Not really. We all got jobs and worked our asses off. I got employee of the month last month and a secured job when I came back home on breaks and stuff." Scott said with a full mouth.

"I got a job at H&M and they actually might hire me on the design team when I graduate!" Tori cut in, seeming to forget the fact she hated Austin right now.

"That's great Tor" I flinched as he said her nickname. I don't know why since we all call her that but hearing him call me Ally early hurt..a lot.

"Ally?" I felt my heart stop and all the blood drain from my face.

"Um.. will you excuse me? I don't feel so well." I rushed out of my seat and into the bathroom.

I ran into a stall just in time to spill my lunch into the toilet. I felt someone hold back my hair and was thankful that Tori followed me even if she knew I would have objected given the chance. After I had nothing left I sat down against the wall of the stall and buried my face in my hands.

"Al, it's going to be ok" She comforted.

I lifted my head. "Is it?" I questioned through my tears.

"Come on lets get you out of this germ factory." She helped me up and started towards the door.

I quickly protested. "No! I can't go out there looking like this. I can't show him he has this control over me. Do you have your purse?" I asked.

She handed it over and I began to apply makeup, a rarity on my face. After my face was fixed up I held my head high and continued to follow Tori back to the table. Before we got there she stopped me again.

"Do you just want to go? Make up some lame excuse?"

Instead of doing the 'right' thing of denying I found myself nodding weakly. As we approached the table I noticed Austin looked a bit uncomfortable and antsy. As soon as we got to the table his eyes met mine with a concerned look only I could recognize. He searched my eyes for a second before I ripped my eyes away and grabbed my wallet off the table.

"We need to finish unpacking and Ally here isn't feeling too good, probably that stomach bug that was going around back home or maybe from someone on the plane, either way we are going to head back to the dorm. See you guys later?" She smiled at Scott, sending him his own message as I checked for my phone in my back pocket.

"Do you guys need help unpacking?" Austin asked. "Because Scott finished before we came, and I only have a few things." He smiled at me nervously. "And if Als isn't feeling good maybe you could use the help"

There it was, my nickname. He didn't forget, maybe he was just nervous...or it was a slip up because I was sick. I felt a lump form in my throat and nudged Tori to speed this up.

"No we are good. We are probably just gonna stay in tonight, get some takeout maybe watch a couple movies." She said, as politely as she could, being the protective girl she was.

"Ok..compromise? We will bring over some takeout so you guys don't have to go out again and I have the new X-Men movie on DVD so I can bring that for you guys too" He smiled again, damn he was stubborn.

Tori looked over to me and I shrugged. "Fine." She almost mumbled and kissed Scott on the cheek. "See you later"

"Love you" He called as we started to walk away.

"Love you too" She said over her shoulder.

As soon as we were outside I turned to Tori. "Why does he have to be so stubborn? Like can't he take a hint?" I ranted.

She shrugged. "Well..maybe he just wants to be around you? Or make sure you're ok since we did say you were sick."

I shook my head. "No he wants something. Probably wants to talk..break it to me that he's moved on"

She stopped me "I can assure you that is not it. He couldn't take his eyes off you the entire lunch. He kept sneaking glances and shifting in his chair nervously. And when you ran off he practically jumped out of his chair...luckily I was faster than him." She smirked.

"Yeah, luckily" I mumbled, dreading what would have happened if he showed up instead.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling now?" Tori asked, folding the last of her clothes and putting them away.<p>

"Fine, I think it was just all too much and he was just so cool with it all. It kind of really hurt, you know?"

"Yeah, but I could tell it was all a front" She said confidently.

"When are they coming?" I asked, looking in the mirror for the second time today.

"They said they were leaving to get the pizza 15 minutes ago so they'll probably be here any second."

I let out a sigh, I was still wearing my jeans and tank but now I had on a pair of black socks as my feet got cold due to the air conditioning. I fixed my hair before walking away and helping Tori with the PS3.

"I can't believe your dad gave us this tv" She exclaimed as we looked at the flat screen that was sitting on top of the tv stand.

"Yeah, it's nice and it was in my room so it's not like anyone would be using it." I said, plugging the last cord from the PS3 into the tv. "And now we can watch netflix whenever we want because your parents gave us this playstation" I smiled.

She nodded as there was a knock on the door. My eyes widened as she squeezed my shoulder.

"You'll be fine and if any point it's too much I'll just kick them out" She winked before going over to the door.

I sat down on the small couch and brought my knees up to my chest. Just as Tori opened the door I pulled out my phone and started to randomly look at twitter to avoid sitting there awkwardly. Austin and Scott came in and Scott placed the two pizzas on the table.

"Sorry we're late, Austin insisted on stopping for soup on the way." He complained, plopped down on one of the bean bag chairs.

"Why-" I started but my question was answered as Austin walked over and placed the soup in front of me.

"I know you love soup when you're sick...so I thought I would get you some."

"Chicken Noodle?" I questioned.

"What else?" He weakly laughed.

"Thanks" I offered before taking some.

As Tori walked back over with four waters she passed them out and sat next to Scott on the floor. Leaving Austin to sit next to me on the couch.. after he popped in the X-Men DVD. Everyone helped themselves to pizza including me, after I had some of the soup to not totally hurt his feelings.

After more than half of the movie Scott and Tori went for a 'walk' after I silently battled her with my eyes, telling her it was fine. They deserved some alone time and I was tired of being the third wheel.

Austin and I sat in comfortable silence until the movie ended and it became awkward. The screen went to the credits, offering little light to the dark room. I kept my eyes on the screen, as I noticed Austin look over to me.

"Ally" He started and I flinched. "Please?" He knew that I knew very well what he was going to ask. I didn't respond just nodded. "How was your summer?" He asked, blindsiding me.

I scoffed and let out a bitter laugh. "Just fine. Thanks for asking."

"Als-"

"Don't you dare 'Als' me. You don't get to do that, not anymore. Not after you abandoned me, after you promised not to" I shook my head and looked down at my hands.

"I never meant to hurt you Ally. I had to-"

"I know! You had to do what was best for you, well what about me Austin? Isn't love putting someones needs before your own?" I asked, knowing that's why I let him go.

"If I stayed...I would have shut down completely. I would...I could have done something..something life changing" I knew what he was talking about.

"Austin? Are you suicidal?" My voice lowered to a whisper.

"No! I just needed to heal, and that's what I did. I'm not going to lie I had thoughts but then I remembered what I would be leaving behind and knew I could never hurt you like that."

I got up from the couch, my heart breaking with every second that past. I could not think about life without Austin and I was beginning to feel the walls closing in. My breathing started to pick up along with my heart. I can't lose him, I can't. I won't. I needed air though..this was too much. The thought of losing him was too much.

"You don't have to be like that" He said getting up.

I listened to my mind over my heart and made a beeline for the door. Only for Austin to race over and stop my hand from turning the door knob, his hand covering mine.

"Please stay." He asked, more like pleaded.

"Why should I?" I asked, feeling a lump forming in my throat again.

"Because..I still love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Ehh? Ehh? So what do you think!? I promised drama and believe me I will be delivering, such a heartbreaking chapter for me to write because I would love to just have them get back together with one touching confession but we all know that's not realistic. And I want to hear what you guys think. Was Austin right to go to heal? Or should he have stayed by Ally's side? And is Ally wrong for being angry at him for wanting to fully heal? Let me know what you think and if I should continue. Hope you all loved it, thank you to all of my readers and followers and reviewers for your continued support and here's to another amazing ride! XOXOX<strong>


	2. Changes

"Wha-what?" I stuttered.

"I love you Ally, I never stopped and if you walk out then I have no choice but to believe you don't...love me...anymore" He said slowly, forcing out each word as I saw the pain evident in his face.

I nodded and walked over to my bed, sitting down indian style. He followed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I can't say I'm sorry for going, because that would be a lie. But I am sorry for breaking my promise, I shouldn't have made a promise I wasn't sure I could keep." I nodded. "So, I guess we have some catching up to do…" I nodded again, still looking at my lap. "I guess I'll just blurt it out, the question that has been eating away at me for a while now…" This got my attention and I looked to him. "Was there anyone else?" Our eyes met and I saw the fear in his eyes.

"No" I said confidently. "Never even kissed anyone else..I couldn't." I said truthfully and he nodded. "Did..did you?"

He shook his head. "I can't even say I talked to another girl...well in that way. I didn't go to any parties or hangouts. I was there for one reason and that was to get better, so I could give you all of me."

"I-I...I was scared that you-" I felt a sob form in my throat and caught it before it could slip out.

"I know, I know because I felt the same way." He reached for my hand but I moved it away.

"Als" He started.

"It's not that easy Austin. You can't just expect me to go back to you that easy. You broke me...again. We've been through so much the past year, we didn't even get to a year as a couple because you left me. You left me all alone with nothing. When you left you took everything I had with you." I felt the tears start to slip, but continued. "You have no idea how many times I fell asleep with my phone in my hand waiting for you to call or text, how many nights I cried myself to sleep. How many meals I skipped because I was worried sick about you. How many times I found myself sitting on my computer staring at the available flights to Colorado and all the strength it took to not click on them. I understand what you went through was hard but because of that you didn't sit and think about me every minute of everyday...because that's what I did. I couldn't even think straight at work, I was always thinking about what you were doing, how you were doing. I missed you so much and didn't have that distraction like you."

"Ally, I understand, I do because I went through it to and I'm sure it was hard to do all of that but there was not a second of those days that you were not on my mind. I knew I would always resent myself for this, but I kept telling myself 'just get better, do it for her, she needs you..completely' I needed to tell myself this because if I had taken that flight back home in August, if I had called you everyday or left that environment to come home early then I would have gone in a downward spiral, I would have shut you out. You would have ended up hating me even more and I would have...I would have ..lost you. I would have lost you forever and I can't do that. I can't lose you Ally. I just can't." I looked up to see his face wet with tears also as he shook his head.

I hadn't thought of that, I hadn't realized that this was as hard on him as it was on me, if not harder. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize. I just thought you wanted to stay there…" I trailed off.

His face hardened and he turned to me. "Why would you think that? Didn't you hear my voice when I called you to tell you I couldn't come home. I explained it to you then, but now I remember you didn't listen to me. All you heard was that I wasn't coming back, you didn't listen to why. You hung up because it wasn't what you wanted to hear. Ally I know that it was hard for you to go through that but you even said yourself, I had to go through getting better along with missing the love of my life. I had to get happy again while my heart was being broken with each day that passed. It wasn't easy and I can't believe I let you make me feel bad about it for this long. I was so worried that you would hate me but why? You have no right to hate me, I needed to do this for my health and you should have understood that." He stood up at this point, clearly upset.

I couldn't believe how stupid I had been, I also couldn't believe that he was flipping out all of a sudden when he was so apologetic a few minutes ago.

"Where is this coming from?" I stuttered, terrified I messed it all up.

"I don't know, I guess I just kind of realized how insensitive you were being. I know I said I didn't want to be pitied or treated differently but damn Ally, you made me feel like shit for wanting to get better."

"Austin!" I gasped. "I said I was sorry, I told you that I was stupid for blaming you!"

"Yeah but that doesn't change the fact that you let me think I was in the wrong. I can't believe I came here ready to beg for forgiveness that I shouldn't even need."

"Austin..are you saying this is my fault because I'm pretty sure you're the one that left and didn't even think to call after the first month. You basically fell off the face of the earth..if it wasn't for your aunt I wouldn't have even known if you were alive."

"Ally...phones work both ways and I'm sure if you have time to instagram a picture of your starbucks you have enough time to send me a simple 'how are you' text. I was the sick one after all"

"You weren't sick Austin. You just had-"

"Allyson wake up! I was sick, and don't underestimate it because I did that for too long. What I had was a illness and I will admit I'm better now but don't say it wasn't real because I lived it and it was real..so real."

"I wasn't saying you were faking, I was just saying-"

"What were you saying?" I stayed quiet, and he let out a sigh. "Maybe we should stop trying to place blame and realize we both made mistakes."

"You're right."

"What?" He asked, like he was almost surprised I agreed.

"You. Are. Right. We were both at fault. We both ignored the problem by refusing to address it! We both missed each other but were too afraid to do anything about it!" I stressed to him.

He nodded and some silence passed before either chose to speak again.

"You never said it back" He said almost inaudible.

"What?"

"You never said I love you back when I told you I still loved you…." He trailed off, I felt the wind get knocked out of me realizing I didn't...but then again I didn't say anything in return.

He started towards the door and I scoffed. "Now who's running?"

"I'm not running, but..I think I just need to..get air or something. I um..I'll see you later. Get some rest and there's leftover soup in the fridge" He walked out, without another word.

I turned over and screamed into my pillow. How stupid could I have been? I should have laid off, I shouldn't have put all the blame on him. I should have told him that I still loved him. I needed to make this right, so I jumped out of bed and slipped on my shoes before grabbing my phone and heading for the door.

As I opened it, I found a frazzled Austin holding up his hand..most likely ready to knock.

"Austin, I-"

He cut me off. "I forgot my phone" He looked down at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, please just hear me out." I paused waiting for him to protest, but he didn't. "I should have had more compassion, I should have been more understanding. I should have told you I loved you too. I should have done a lot of things but I can't go back and change it because it's in the past. All I can do is promise to be better in the future. I've hated promises ever since ours was broken, but I want to promise you to always tell you how I feel and to listen to you when you tell me how you feel. I was so used to you shutting me out that I didn't realize you were trying to let me in. I love you Austin, I never stopped and I want this to work." I paused, but he just sat there staring at me. Blinking. "I want nothing more than this to work, even if that-"

I was cut off by something soft and warm covering my lips...it took me second to realize it was Austin's. I relaxed into the kiss, shutting my eyes and letting the kiss take me over completely. The sparks and electric shocks coursing through my body and up my spine. It was everything I had been dreaming of and more, better than before. I missed it so much that it was over too soon.

Austin slowly pulled back but let his lips hover there for a few seconds as both of us regained our breath. His hands remained on the small of my back as mine were now on his chest, clutching his t-shirt.

"I also forgot that" He whispered, barely audible.

I glanced up at him, meeting his hungry eyes. All the pain and fear was gone, replaced with passion and want. Kind of like how I felt right now, I had waited three months for this and I wasn't about to let it end that quickly. I leaned up and closed the gap between us again, this time it wasn't a sweet, romantic kiss it was one filled with all the desire and lust that had been bottled up in the past months. He pushed me back gently into the privacy of the room. Kicking the door shut behind him he flipped us over and pressed my back against the door. I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his torso and he moved one of his hands to support them. Completely out of breath we both pulled away but he moved to the crook of my neck and began kissing it gently.

He found the one spot that I knew he would never forget and I tossed my head back to allow better access. He lifted me up with both hands and moved to the couch, softly tossing me onto it. He reconnected with my lips and I ran my hands up and under his shirt. I felt his hands caress my curves and then it all stopped. I felt the world stop spinning and my eyes shot open.

"We can't do this" He breathed out, hovering over my mouth only pulling away a few inches.

I felt a pang in my heart but knew he was right. "Just got carried away in old habits I guess" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I missed that."

I giggled. "I could tell" This caused him to smirk and then I felt the warmth being ripped away from me as he sat up on the couch.

"I better go, before Tori and Scott get back and start thinking things…" he trailed off and the mood was instantly changed to an awkward, unknown one. He didn't move from the couch, and didn't show any signs of moving for some time.

"Yeah..that would be bad"

He laughed nervously. "Soo bad"

"Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we?"

He turned and looked at me for a long time with an unreadable expression before looking away again.

"I'm not sure...I think it's too early to say. Obviously you know where I stand, I just don't think we should rush anything we both have our issues and need to build that trust again. So I think only time will tell. There are going to be a lot of changes that we go through as individuals and as a..."

He stuttered, afraid to use the word 'couple' so I helped him out to take off the pressure. "Duo" I giggled at the use of the word.

"Yeah as a duo. But like I was saying a lot of changes means we are going to have to evolve and roll with the punches and I'm up for the challenge if you are..."

I nodded. "I am..but like our we going to like...um see-"

"Ally" He took my hands in his and turned to me. "I don't want to be with anyone else, and I don't plan on it. I can't stop you from seeing anyone else because really I just want to see you happy. Don't get me wrong it will kill me to see you with someone else but I mean if-"

"I don't want anyone else either. I want us to work." I smiled softly.

"Me too." He smiled back.

We both looked up at the door that was now being opened. Austin dropped my hands and readjusted on the couch. For now we had to appear as friends, because that's all we were. That broke my heart, I wanted to just have the title again but even I knew we had a lot to work out and now that Austin realized how insensitive I was he probably had a few walls himself that needed to be broken down.

"Hey, glad to see you guys didn't kill each other" Tori giggled, walking over to her bed and sitting down to take off her sneakers.

"Tor! Sorry, but I'm gonna head back you ready Austin?"

He nodded and gave me a glance and a small smile before getting up and walking out with Scott. I smiled to myself then spotted his phone on the table and remembered why he had came back. I scooped it up before rushing out of the room, leaving my shoes and a confused Tori behind.

"Austin!" I yelled after his and Scott's retreating backs.

They both turned around and I saw as a smile grew on Austin's face. I slowed down my pace as I was only a few feet from them and outreached my hand to give him his phone. When he took it from me our hands brushed and if I didn't know any better he did it on purpose. But that's if I didn't know any better.

"Thanks" He smiled. "I knew I forgot something" He winked and I saw Scotts face turn out of curiosity next to him.

"Anytime. See you guys tomorrow" I smiled back and turned to leave. Just as I left earshot of them I heard Scott ask Austin what 'that' was and if we were cool again. To that I'm not sure what Austin said but I hoped it was positive, and by the look on his face before I walked away... it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all the wonderful reviews and favorites and follows! To show my gratitude I spent my whole Sunday morning and some afternoon writing and reviewing this chapter! Hope you all loved it, please let me know what you re thinking as this isn't how I usually write my stories and its kind of new to me. I am trying though and I hope you guys like it. As usual I want to know who you guys are siding with, now naturally as the writer I don't want you taking sides but its only human right? So who do you think is in the wrong here? XOXOX<strong>


	3. Flashbacks

I tossed and turned for what felt like the thousandth time that night and as I glanced up to fix my pillow I saw the light of my phone radiating off my nightstand. I propped myself up on my elbow and looked at the screen, squinting at the brightness.

Austin: You up?

I let a lazy grin grow on my lips as I typed a response. It had been a week since we all arrived and our first week of classes were behind us...well for me at least. It was now 1 am on Friday and I didn't have class on Friday due to the weird, last minute schedule I was given.

Me: You too?

Austin: Must be the stars aligning ;)

Me: Must be, or you're just keep dreaming about me ;)

I instantly started to worry if that was too soon as it took longer for him to respond, and my phone had told me he read it. My heart began beating again as the bubble popped up saying he was typing.

Austin: Meet me at the fountain in 10?

I stared at the screen for a few seconds, rereading the text over and over again. Austin and I hadn't really continued our talk due to crazy schedules and always being under the now suspicious eyes of our friends. I decided against my mind this time and followed my heart, which said go.

Me: Sure. See you soon!

I got out of bed quietly only to remember that Tori crashed at Scott's dorm tonight since her class was closer to his dorm, blah, blah, blah it was all an excuse to stay the night. I switched on my light next to my bed then quickly switched it off again as it blinded me. I decided against trying that again and simply felt around for my flip-flops. Finally finding a pair of shoes that felt like flip flops I slid them on and readjusted my cropped leggings. I grabbed my keys off the table and slid them into my sweatshirt pocket along with grabbing my phone before quietly escaping my dorm.

As I approached the fountain I saw a silhouette of a guy dressed in basketball shorts and a loose tshirt paired with sneakers, his back turned to me. I slowed my pace as I pondered if the reason his last name was 'Moon' was because the moonlight made him look perfect. Due to the craziness and ridiculousness of the thought I let out a small scoff, causing the 'mysterious' figure to turn.

I watched as the moon hit his back and how his face seemed to light up as I walked towards him. Times like these made me want to run up to him and kiss him senseless but only that act would be senseless.

"You came" He expressed, a smile forming on his lips.

"What? Didn't think I'd show?" I laughed.

"Honestly? Not at first." He smirked and I followed his lead to sit on the ledge of the fountain.

"So, what's up?" I asked, almost rhetorically. "Is there something up? Or did you just want some Ally time?" I joked.

"Ally time, definitely Ally time. I haven't really seen you the past week and every time either Tor or Scott are there and we can't talk."

"Yeah, I was just thinking about that too, I really miss you and me time...like talking and stuff..cause you get me. Ya know?" I rambled nervously..

He stifled a laugh. "Yeah, I know... So, Ally?" I nodded for him to continue. "How was your first week of college life?" He fanned his hands out in the air when he said the word 'college' like it was broadway or something.

"It was tough at first but I love it."

"You've always loved school" He smiled, genuinely.

"What about you?" I nudged him with my elbow. "What was your first week of the future like?"

"Not what I expected, but intriguing to say the least. I love what I'm studying so it's easy doing all the work knowing what I get out of it. I want to design buildings and bring peoples ideas to life...so all this work doesn't seem so hard when I look at the big picture."

I nodded. "That's good Austin and meanwhile...I have no clue what I'm going to do at this point"

He seemed to take a double take before staring at me for a long time. "Wh-what?"

"I wanted to be a music teacher because I love music and teaching, I even started writing songs over the summer, but now I'm not sure. I just don't know anymore and that's weird for me. I've never not had my future planned. Ever since I was little I had a plan, even if I changed it a lot, I always knew what I wanted to do."

"You'll figure it out, you're a smart girl." He smiled down at me. "But what's this about writing songs?"

I cringed, damn Ally you let that one slip. "Um...well I had all this emotion from our...'whatever you want to call it' that I needed something to put it into so I started writing poems but then the poems turned into songs and well..it kind of went from there."

"Can I hear these songs...ya know since I am the one they're about" He smirked.

"Maybe someday, but not today" I smiled and he nodded. "So, why can't you sleep?" I changed the subject, hopefully to a lighter one.

"You" He deadpanned.

Well I was wrong.

"Wha-what?"

"I had a nightmare, you hated me. You wanted nothing to do with me and shut me out of your life. I tried everything to get you back but you just kept saying 'You did it again'. I don't even know what that means." He sighed.

I felt my cheeks glow red as I knew exactly what it meant. "Au-Austin. I-I think I might know"

"How" He asked, confused.

"Because you said the same thing in my dream. You kept telling me you were sorry for doing it again and I kept telling you it was fine but you insisted on blaming yourself. I tried everything to get you to stop blaming yourself but you just wouldn't give up."

"Ally, did I die in the end?"

I nodded.

"Did I die in yours?"

He nodded.

"From a 'broken heart'?"I sputtered out after a few seconds of silence.

He nodded again and let out a breath.

"You said you were dying of one, but it wasn't like a medical reason…..did..did I?" He croaked out and I shook my head. "Then, how did you know?"

"I know because I know what we were talking about in the dream." I lowered my head.

"What? What is it?" He asked, clearly concerned.

"Remember when your parents died and you went with your aunt for two months?" I asked and looked up just long enough to see him nod. "Well, do you remember how you 'lost touch' for those two months?" He nodded again.

******Flashback******

_"__You're worrying me…" Austin trailed off, now standing in front of me, searching my tear soaked eyes._

_"__Austin, 2 months is a long time for us. I feel like I don't even know you anymore. You shut me out for practically a month and then thought everything was fine and dandy when you finally called. Well, I'd hate to burst your bubble, but it isn't. It killed me when you didn't call or text or answer for that matter, I was devastated. I missed, in total, a week of school because I couldn't even pretend to be ok. I cried every night, I still do. This whole thing has been wearing on my heart and my brain and the fact that I've waited this long to say anything doesn't make it any better. I missed you so much and it broke my heart into a million pieces. I'm not even sure if I could make it through a second time."_

_"__Wha-what do you mean, not make it through it again?" He stuttered, choking back a sob._

_"__I don't want to actually say it but I think you know what I mean..you mean everything to me. I can't lose you again Austin, I won't be able to."_

_"__You didn't lose me. I'm right here."_

_"__Yeah, now, but what about a week from now? How do I know that you won't disappear for another 2 months, or worse, forever."_

_"__Ally, I'm sorry ok? I was grieving, both my parents died for godsake."_

_"__I didn't say that it was your fault for grieving. I know that it was hard, that it's still hard. But, you didn't have to shut me out. I was here for you, I told you that. You agreed with me."_

_"__I know, that was my fault, but you have to believe me when I say I would never do that to you again. I meant what I said that day I left, you are my forever"_

_"__How can I know that? I vaguely remember you saying something like that last summer, when you promised to never leave me again. But, you did Austin. You left me, not just physically but emotionally. You broke my heart."_

_"__So what? You want to break up or something?" He said, hurt in his eyes._

_"__No that's the last thing I want to do, I couldn't imagine what it would be like if I really lost you forever. I still love you Austin, I always have. Nothing is ever going to change that, I just need to know that you feel the same way."_

_"__I do, I love you Allyson Dawson. With every inch of my being and you will never be able to get rid of me again, hate to break it to you but you're stuck with me." He smiled and I felt myself falling deeper in love with him with every word._

_"__Don't ever leave again" I mumbled into his chest as he held me tight._

_"__I won't, as long as you don't"_

_"__Deal"_

*******End of Flashback*******

"I can't believe I did that to you again…" He looked down at the ground, remembering the fight that seemed like forever ago.

"Austin, it's not your fault, I told you that. This time it was both of us, mostly me. And I didn't tell you that to make you think it was your fault again. I will admit your track record isn't the best with staying in touch while grieving and healing, but that doesn't mean it's always going to be your fault. I just think right now your conscious is telling you it is and that's why you are having these dreams."

"And you? Why did I die in your dream?" He looked up and I saw the hurt in his eyes. I saw how torn apart he was and it tore my heart apart.

"It doesn't matter." I shook my head and looked away.

"Ally" He pressed and forced me to look at him, I saw all the feeling in his eyes now being illuminated with the moonlight.

"You left me. You couldn't stand the fact that you caused me all that pain again and I was forced to move on then I ran into you later on in life and begged for your forgiveness. I wanted you back but you kept saying 'I deserved better' . I wasn't going to let you go without a fight and my 'partner' didn't like that I was all over another guy so he killed you to get you out of the picture. It is completely unrealistic and ridiculous but it all happened so fast, the other guy didn't even have a face or real personality. It just made me realize I need you, losing you is not an option."

"That's never going to happen Ally."

I nodded, feeling like an idiot. "I know, who would kill someone just because they want them out of the picture and who would do it after they-"

"No, Ally" He rose his voice and I halted my rambling to look into his eyes only to find seriousness. "That's never going to happen because I'm never going to let you go ever again. I know we have a really fucked up relationship right now but I want it to work out so I just have one more thing to say before bidding you a good night and returning to our respective dorms."

I looked at him confused for a second before nodding for him to continue.

"Hi, I'm Austin Moon. I am a first year architect major here and I would love it if we could get to know each other better because I think I'm going to like you a lot." He grinned wildly as I felt a smile twitching on my lips.

"Ally Dawson, current first year teaching major but very open to new opportunities. And I would love to get to know you...although you're not really my type." I giggled as he held his heart in fake hurt.

"Well, I guess we will just have to change that, won't we?" He smirked and stood up, extending his hand to help me up.

I accepted it and stood in front of him as we shook hands. "Call me sometime, I'm free tomorrow if you aren't doing anything"

"Sounds amazing" He smiled and we started walking our separate ways with a simply 'goodnight', no hug or kiss.

"Oh and Ally" He called back to me and I whipped around to see a smirk evident on his face. "Love the sweatshirt" He winked and watched as I looked down and blushed feverishly, but quickly recovered.

"Thanks it's an old friend of mine's" I smirked also.

"Don't think I didn't see that blush..looks like I still got it" He laughed and I couldn't help but smile too, he always loved making me blush.

"Maybe" I shrugged and blew him a kiss before heading back to my room, playing with the strings of my red sweatshirt that still held the scent of my favorite baseball player.

The same person whose last name was on the back of said sweatshirt, the same person who gifted me the sweatshirt last christmas.

That night when I did get to sleep, which seemed a lot easier now, I had many dreams opposed to my usual one night terror. These dreams though, brought back a lot of memories. A lot of happy ones.

*****Flashback #2*****

_"__I'm Ally" I smiled to the cute blonde next to me, then scanned the rest of the group._

_"__Tori" She raised her hand in a small wave._

_"__Sydney" She copied her movements._

_"__Well it's nice to meet you girls, and thank you for breakfast. None of us really know how to cook."_

_"__The pleasure is all ours" Tori smiled and then the conversation changed into a small talk one._

_I felt someones eyes burning into the side of my head and blushed uncontrollably as I found it to be the cute blonde next to me. I found some courage inside of me to make the first move, guys like that right?_

_"__I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name….I must have been inside getting the food" I smiled, genuinely._

_"__Austin" He smiled back, before scarfing down the rest of his pancakes._

_"__Someone likes pancakes." I laughed._

_"__Love them actually. They're my favorite food, you must have known…" He smirked, playfully._

_"__Must be a food psychic." I giggled and found myself melting into his eyes. "You have really...amazing eyes" I blurted out and immediately blushed after._

_"__Thank you. I get them from my mom." He smirked, noticing my blush. "What about you?"_

_"__What?" I asked, confused as I was losing myself in his eyes again._

_He let out a laugh. "Where do you get your beautiful eyes?"_

_I blushed even more, if that was even possible. "Um..I don't know. My mom has blue eyes and my dad has green ones."_

_"__Well, they are 'one of a kind' type of eyes...so that makes sense" He flashed me a million dollar smile, before taking his fork and eating off my plate._

_"__Hey!" I exclaimed and everyone looked over at us, causing my blush to grow again._

_After everyone went back to their conversations I felt Austin come closer to my face and shocks shot down my spine as his breath tickled my neck._

_"__I love that I can make you blush that much...it's cute on you" He whispered into my ear and I felt myself melting at each word, knowing in that moment this boy would be the death of me._

******End of Flashback******

*****Flashback #3*****

_I walked into the living room to see Austin sitting with my uncle in deep conversation, Austin had his thinking face on, he looked very concentrated, so I decided to sneak around him and wrap my arms around his neck, resting my chin on his head._

_My uncle looked up and smiled, "I believe, you have an Allycat on your head."_

_That was his nickname for me, he always called me that when I was younger. Austin laughed and turned around to face me._

_"__What's up, you ok?" He smiled up at me, he seemed very upbeat today something I hadn't seen since the summer, but of course he was still worried about me and my lack of sleep._

_"__Yeah, um" I looked over to my uncle who was also smiling. "Can I borrow Austin for a bit?"_

_"__Of course, he is your boyfriend." I smiled and Austin got up._

_As I was about to walk away, Uncle Frank grabbed my arm. "He is a keeper Allycat, I really like this one."_

_I sent him a smile and caught up to Austin. We walked up to my room, hand in hand, receiving many smiles and happy looks from passing relatives. When we finally reached my room Austin went and sat on the bed as I retrieved his gifts from my closet._

_"__Wait you hid them hid them in your closet?" He asked._

_"__Yeah, why?"_

_"__No reason, I mean it's not like I looked for them or anything. That would be crazy!"_

_I laughed and placed the gifts on the floor in front of my bed. "So where's my gifts.." I trailed off._

_"__Huh? Um, I thought we agreed on no gifts.." He smirked walking out of my room, briefly. He walked back in with arms full of gifts, and I instantly started to worry I didn't get enough._

_"__Where did you hide them?"_

_"__I'll never tell! ...the linen closet." I started to laugh as he set them down on the floor next to my pile for him._

_We sat down and I handed him his first gift. He handed over one of mine and we both unwrapped them together. I tore off the wrapping paper and revealed a white box, which I tore open and pulled out the clothing that was inside. I held it up and it wasn't something new, it was old and worn. It was a sweatshirt. It was Austin's captain sweatshirt from baseball. It was from a few years ago so it was smaller than his current ones. I turned it around and it had his last name on it, which made me smile. I thought about maybe one day this sweatshirt would be true, my last name would be Moon. I pushed it to the side to see Austin in awe at his gift._

_"__Ally this is amazing, I love it." He smiled, flipping the pages. It was a scrapbook of our relationship so far, with empty pages for the future._

_"__Smell the pages" I smirked._

_He lifted the book to his face and inhaled. "Woah, it smells like you!"_

_"__Well,I love my gift, it's the best of both worlds. It fits me and it's one of your sweatshirts, oh and it also smells like you!" I pressed it to my face, inhaling the scent letting it sink into my memory._

******End of Flashback******

I woke up that morning with a smile on my face. Austin and I still had a long road ahead of us, but we were going to do it together. A new, fresh start was just what we needed. I just hoped our friends and family agreed.

_**Austin's POV:**_

I walked into my dorm with a smile on my face, Ally and I were meeting for coffee in a half an hour and my last class of the week just let out meaning it was officially the weekend!

"Hey, wanna play a round?"

I looked over to see Scott playing on the PS4, most likely COD.

"Um, I can't. I was actually just stopping by to change real quick"

This got Scott's attention as he quit the game and stood up. "Got plans?" He questioned.

"Um, yeah" I said, unsure of his tone.

"Oh, it's just we usually hang out on friday nights...it's our thing"

"Scott, I'll probably only be a few hours and it's only 2 o'clock. We can still hang out tonight."

"Ok, I invited Tori and Ally too." He stressed Ally's name and I knew what he was getting at.

"Scott, I'm not going on a date" I scoffed.

"Didn't say you were"

"But you were thinking it"

"Ok, so are you going out with a girl?" He shot back.

I couldn't lie to him, not my best friend. And Ally and I didn't say we would keep it a secret as it really shouldn't be. No more secrets.

"I'm going to get coffee with Ally. To talk and stuff. We decided to start over." I told him and his face dropped all emotion.

"You what?"

"We are starting over, beginning again."

"She's giving you another chance? Just like that? After all you did to her...to us?"

Before I could get in another word I was pinned between the wall and Scotts fist which was now gripping my shirt.

"I swear to god, if you ever hurt her again Austin. I know I have kept my cool for a long time, but now that she's forgiven you..and that fast? I swear on my life if you hurt that girl again, you will be answering to me!" I nodded with wide eyes and his face softened, dropping me as he realized what he was doing. His face drooped and he started to rub his neck as he stared at the ground. "I'm sorry it's just...you..you didn't see her. You didn't see how broken she was. I love that girl like she's my own sister. It was like her body was there but...her soul wasn't. You don't realize how much she loves you and how much it killed her to sit around for an entire summer as you 'fought for your life' in colorado."

"Scott, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I put you all through that. I wasn't in the right state of mind, my thoughts and judgement were clouded with my depression. It wasn't me man, you know I would never do that. But, that doesn't mean you shouldn't blame me..because I blame myself and I..I always will. I accept full responsibility for my actions and I am planning on dealing with the consequences. Ally has forgiven me and I really hope you can too."

He shook his head again as he sat on the arm of the sofa. "You just don't get it..you didn't watch your best friend detriete in front of your eyes. You didn't sit there and feel helpless as he slowly turned into this soulless monster. I saw you on the day you left...that wasn't you Austin. I looked into your eyes for the first time in months and I didn't see my best friend looking back at me. It scared the shit out me man, I thought I was going to lose you...I thought I was going to lose both of you."

I didn't know what to say or do because I never knew Scott felt like this or was capable of feeling like this to be honest. "I never knew any of this Scott, why didn't you tell me?"

"Honestly, if I had..would it have mattered? Would you have changed? Would it have changed anything?"

"Honestly? No, because I wasn't the guy you see today, I wasn't me. When I looked in that mirror I didn't see Austin Moon staring back at me. I saw a stranger, a guy who didn't care about anything or anyone. I guy who wanted to die, I guy who thought without his parents he might as well be dead because no one else could love him. I was that guy, but Scott." I waited for him to look up at me again and make eye contact so he knew I was telling the truth. "I am no longer that guy."

"I know, I just...you can't hurt her again Austin. She won't keep coming back, I keep telling you this and you don't listen. She deserves better than this."

I nodded. "I know and I'm going to prove to her I've changed, I'm going to prove to all of you. I'm going to earn your trust back and I know it won't be easy but I'm sure it will be worth it."

He cracked a smile. "So, what's this starting over I hear of?"

I smiled too and decided to sit down and tell him everything, because I was so happy I needed to tell someone, and who better than my best friend.

_**Ally's POV:**_

"Yeah so we basically just started totally over, awkward introductions and all. It was actually really sweet." I gushed to Tori from my spot on my bed to her spot on hers.

"Yeah, but you're just going to let him get off that easy?" She questioned, and I knew this was coming.

"No, I still have my walls and he still is going to have to work for my trust but I mean Tori, the guy went through hell and back. Don't say anything but Tor, he wanted to kill himself. I can't blame him for going berserk because he was mentally sick. Can I be upset because he left and almost never called for the second time? Yes. And I was. Believe me I was beyond pissed and I told him that but what am I going to do about it now? I can either sulk in it or move on and since I love him and don't plan on losing him I'm going to start a new relationship with the new Austin."

"Yeah, I kinda get it. Plus, you didn't really call him either. Given he was the one that left but you could have reached out and I mean every time you did he answered you. But what about the broken promises?"

"I'm over it. I mean when ever he says 'I promise' anymore I'm not going to believe it because I've learned from my mistakes and I feel like him losing my trust is punishment enough."

"So..where's he taking you?" She asked, going to a lighter subject.

"He's not taking me anywhere. We are meeting up for coffee at the little coffee shop in south campus. Speaking of which I have to get going." I stood up and examined my outfit.

As it was a cooler 'end of summer' day here in Indiana, I had on a pair of cuffed, dark wash skinny jeans with sandals that had colorful beads on them. I paired this with a simple white tanktop and colorful, sunset colored infinity scarf. My hair was in it's natural curls as it hit my shoulder blades due to my recent hair cut a few weeks ago. I had applied a light layer of makeup earlier that had mostly worn off as I reapplied the mascara and lipgloss. After fixing my scarf on last time I grabbed my satchel and phone before heading for the door.

"Have fun! I guess I will see you at the boys for tonight?"

"Yeah, see you later!" I said before shutting the door and walking down the halls, fiddling with my phone in my hands.

I had been waiting all day for the text that told me he was backing out or couldn't come, blame it on past experiences but Austin wasn't one for keeping dates lately. That text never came and still hadn't come but there was still time. There was still the chance of being stood up, my ultimate fear.

As I approached the coffee shop, a couple minutes early, I fought with myself on whether to turn and run or suck it up and just go in. I chose the latter, going against my judgement and following my gut. Which I was thankful for as I walked in and saw Austin just taking his seat by the window with two coffees in hand.

"Hi" I said shyly, coming up to the table.

He looked up and instantly smiled his million dollar smile that had been lost after his parents died. "Hi" he said, wiping his hands on his pants as he stood up and slid out my chair for me.

I gratefully took it and he returned to his seat across from me, looking extremely nervous from here.

"I-I got you pumpkin spice, I remembered you liked it this time of year"

It was a little early in the season but I took it as a kind gesture. "Thank you" I offered and he smiled with pride.

We sat in awkward silence for a while as he wrung his hands and looked around for something to stare at. I never knew Austin to be the awkward, quiet type...well except when he was nervous.

"Remember the night you asked me out? The first time." I said, breaking the silence.

He looked up at me confused. "Yeah"

"And I mean not the whole day that lead up to it. I mean the dinner part, you were so nervous and I couldn't understand why. I mean I wasn't totally oblivious but I wasn't totally sure what was going to happen, but you..you were so nervous and I found it extremely cute at how your ego and cool-guy attitude disappeared when you were nervous." He nodded with a knowing smile on his face.

******Flashback #4*******

_"__You made it." I nodded, not that he could see as he was still facing the other way._

_"__I wouldn't miss it for the world." I repeated the same thing I said last night._

_He finally turned around, I could tell he had as much excitement as he did anxiety. I was nervous myself, but he was practically shaking._

_"__Did you get my notes?" He asked, fiddling with his thumbs._

_"__Yeah, you could say that.." I trailed off, I was never this nervous around him and viceversa._

_"__Good, do you..do you want to sit?"_

_"__Sure" We walked over and he pulled out my chair for me. He was wearing a pair of khakis and a white v-neck. I didn't get a look at his shoes but probably boat shoes. "Austin this is-"_

_He cut me off "You don't have to say it. You deserve every little bit of it, I mean you're just-"_

_"__Perfect" I spat out. He smirked and nodded. "Oh, no I was talking about today and the house and well you" I looked down and he blushed. It was the first time I ever saw him blush._

_"__Shall we eat?" I nodded and he pulled the cover off both our dishes. It was chicken parm with steamed asparagus and garlic bread. Besides the small talk, we ate in almost silence. I guess he had a lot on his mind. We finished our meal and I stood up to take the dishes in. But, Austin made me sit back down, I guess he still had a lot to get off his chest._

_"__Forget the dishes, I still have more to show you but...first I have a-a lot to get off my chest." His voice was shaky and I could feel the anxiousness radiating off him._

_Austin Moon never got nervous. Whatever it was he had to say was important._

*******End of Flashback*******

"I was really nervous.." He trailed off, smiling at the memory.

"Kind of like now?" I asked quietly.

He nodded slightly. "Well, like last time, I don't want to screw anything up and miss my one chance at winning over the girl of my dreams" He beamed, it seemed like a pickup line but I knew it was genuine.

"Believe me Austin Moon, there is nothing you could do on this date that would cause you to lose me, not after all we've been through. Well, unless you brought another date or something?" I laughed at the insanity of the thought.

He however didn't laugh and that made me nervous.

"You didn't do that right?" I asked.

"What?" He shook his head to rid it of the thoughts that were currently clouding it. "No! It's just you said date..I didn't know you wanted that yet."

I blushed. "I-I I'm sorry, force of habit. Don't get me wrong I would love to go on a date with you just not..yet. You still have a lot of proving yourself to get to that point." I smirked as he nodded knowingly.

"I am very ready to do so, so prepare to be woo'd"

We both started to laugh and talk about old times and catch up as he told me about his time with his family in Colorado and I told funny stories of our friends. We both stayed off the sore subjects and ended up laughing a lot more than I expected. Austin was laughing like he used to, the full hearted laugh.

We were now walking back to his dorm as it was movie night with the 'gang'...aka us plus Tori and Scott since Syd and Ton were back on the east coast. Sydney at Harvard and Tony at Cambridge Culinary school. They were a short distance apart and Sydney was already talking about getting an apartment.

"Austin, I don't know how you're going to take this but I had a lot of fun tonight, and well I felt like I was with the old Austin. The one I fell for that summer down the beach."

"The one who had both parents?" He asked, staring ahead.

I felt my heart skip a beat, thinking I ruined the night. "Austin, I didn't-"

"No, don't be sorry. I wasn't- It's just that..I am starting to feel like me again. I haven't felt this happy in a long time. Ally, if it wasn't for you...after my parents, I don't think I would have lasted as long as I did. You were my only source of happiness for a long time. And you still are..a source of my happiness but for the first time in a long time I don't hate myself. I'm mad at myself for causing you and our friends pain but I don't hate myself like I used to."

"That's good Austin, I'm really happy for you. I even see your ego coming back, the ego I love by the way" I nudged him and he laughed.

"Well, if I would have known you like cocky guys…" He trailed off smiling down at me.

I couldn't help but let a smile grace my lips as I saw the shine in his eyes that I missed for a while.

"I think we are slowly getting back to our old selves...both of us" I said as my smile grew.

"I'm glad. I want us to get back to that place and I will do anything to get back to it."

We arrived at his dorm and he stopped before going in.

"So..can I see you again?" He quirked.

"I don't know.. maybe. I'll call you. I had an amazing time, thank you." I smiled back.

He took my hand and brought it to his mouth as I blushed. He let it go slowly as he opened the door for me.

"A true gentleman." I giggled as we walked into the dorm.

I could tell he was trying and that was all that mattered to me. As long as he was trying that meant he still cared and as long as he cared, I had hope for us.

* * *

><p><strong>NOT (fully) EDITED! I wanted to get this out for all of you! Hope you are all doing well! XOXOX<strong>


	4. Confessions

As I walked down the sidewalk a month later I couldn't help but smile. It had been an awesome month, everything seemed too good to be true and that's why my smile only lasted a few seconds before my mind went into overdrive and began over thinking everything.

Austin had been...amazing. He would always text me good-morning and good-night. They weren't sappy texts just simple ones that were simply out of guilt most likely. He had brought me food and flowers over numerous occasions, another attempt to woo me. He was also always checking on me, making sure I was ok and asking if I needed help studying. We had hung out with Tori and Scott more than we had hung out alone. I sort of felt bad for that as he was trying and would always ask if I wanted to grab a bite to eat or catch a movie with him. I just wasn't ready yet, I wanted to make him work for it. But, then again he had been trying...was I being too hard on him? Would playing hard to get work this time, or would he just get tired of it and move on?

I still hadn't changed my major from teaching and my minor was still musical education. Although I was beginning to agree with my choices from before. I had begun writing a little bit again and now I was realizing this was my passion and I would love to share this with the youth so they can love it too. Like Austin said to me the other day "Why have an amazing talent and not share it with anyone?"

I still had yet to share my songs with him and that had put some strain on our 'relation-friendship' as well. We were supposed to hang out tonight but I told him Tori needed my help with homework so that I could write in peace. It was just one of those nights.

As I approached my dorm room I got out my key only to have the door swing open before me and a very frazzled looking Tori standing behind it holding dresses with her hair in curlers.

"What's the occasion?" I asked, with a small smirk.

"Scott and I's official one year! Now get in here!" She yanked me into the room.

Luckily the couch broke my fall as she flung me like one of her dresses, which were all on the floor.

"I forgot that was tonight" I said starting to bite my nails.

"Yeah, sorry is this weird for you?" She asked, remembering my dilemma with Austin.

"No!" I quickly answered. "It's just I made this lame excuse that I had to help you with homework so I didn't have to hang out with Austin"

Her face drooped as she turned from her closet. "Why would you do that? Did he do something?"

"No.." I started as she began to look again. "It's just...I don't know. I just feel like he tries too hard now when we hang out alone. Like he's walking on eggshells or something."

She turned again, but this time with a dress in her hand. She started towards the bathroom, leaving the door cracked. "Well, yeah!" She said like it was a 'duh' moment. "You made him act that way. He is nervous because he is trying to prove he's changed. You have put a lot of pressure on him and we can tell he has been trying."

"I know, I see it too. I can tell he is but I just wish he would be more relaxed."

She came out wearing the dress. "Pause. What do you think?"

I smiled. "It's gorgeous!"

And it was. She was wearing a off-white lace dress that was tight at the top then flowed out the bottom and ended mid-thigh. Her hair was now down in loose dirty blonde curls with a small braid on the side of her head. She smiled and walked over to pair some gold jewelry.

"But back to you..Ally, have you even told him that though? Have you showed him any sign of your approval?"

I didn't speak right away and she spun around.

"Ally!" She exclaimed.

"In my defense, He left for 3 months not me!"

"Seriously Ally? When are you going to let that go? Stop beating the horse...it's dead! He apologized and last time I checked you accepted it. You guys fucking started over! He is trying and Scott and I have talked about this before, we see him trying. I wasn't always a fan of Austin but I do believe he is changing for the better. All he wants is your acceptance Ally, and you aren't even going to give him a little gratitude?"

"I've given him gratitude!" I defended.

"Saying 'thank you' when he brings you food or asks about your day or constantly checks up on you doesn't count! You have to show him that you want this to work, hell if I was him I would have been 3 chicks passed you by now!" She instantly turned around, paused, then rushed to sit next to me. "I didn't mean that, but it's true Ally. You have to show him that you care as much as he does, show him he is doing a good job. You can't keep him waiting and working for something that you refuse to give. He wants your love and if you don't give it to him, he might just have to walk away. I'm not saying he will but you've pushed him away before."

"Gee, thanks Tor!" I shot back at her sarcastically.

"Hey!" She hopped up. "I am only trying to help you. If I don't tell you the truth who will?" She exclaimed.

I nodded, understanding her side. "I know..it's the hard truth for a reason. Thank you though." I hugged her as there was a knock on the door.

Her eyes went wide as she began to rush around, cleaning up the dresses and finding her shoes. I however went for the door.

"I got it!" I yelled, making it seem like we were cool and collected.

As I opened the door, sort of slower than necessary, I revealed Scott in a slacks and a button up shirt with dress shoes. He was holding flowers, pansies, aka Tori's favorite.

"Hi Scott" I said as he was brought out of his dream world, looking over my shoulder most likely at a frazzled Tori.

"Hey" He said, somewhat coolly but I could tell he was nervous.

"Tori's almost read-"

I was pushed out of the way as Tori approached the door. "Ready!" She smiled.

I watched as he eyes grew and she blushed.

"Do..do I look ok?" She asked, shyly which was a new thing for Tori as she was always confident.

"Ye-uh..amazing...you look amazing." He stuttered and I felt my heart warm at the couple.

"Now, you have fun you two and have her back by 11...eh make it 12" I joked as Tori handed me the flowers and they escaped out the dorm.

As I closed the door and returned to my now empty and somehow clean room I searched for a vase and came up short. I finally settled on a flowery mug that I found in the cabinet...that's college life for ya!

After placing the flowers on the table I flipped on the TV and began to search for something to watch. 15 minutes passed and I was finally settled on some nature documentary as I blew a sigh of complete boredom and made a quick and spontaneous decision to text a certain blonde.

Me: Hey, you still up to hang out..Tori cancelled. Pizza and a movie on me?

I waited nervously with my phone in my hand as a few minutes passed, until finally it buzzed and I nearly jumped out of my seat.

Austin: I kinda guessed you weren't going on their date..lol, but sorry I already made other plans. Maybe tomorrow?

I felt my heart drop into my stomach at the text currently on my screen. He didn't need me anymore...he found other friends. I should have known he wouldn't sit around waiting for me.

Me: Oh ok. Maybe see you tomorrow! Have fun!  
>Austin: If you need me to come over I can, I won't be long here.<br>Me: No, it's fine. I could use a night to myself anyway, see you tomorrow?  
>Austin: Definitely. Text me if you need anything.<p>

I felt a tear roll down my cheek as the conversation unfolded. He would drop his plans on the dot for me..and I had been so standoffish to him this past month. He was no longer the problem in the relationship..it was me. I wasn't trying, I wasn't giving it 100% and he was.

I put on some sappy, romance movie and made some popcorn before cuddling under a bunch of blankets. After a few minutes of the terrible movie and some yelling at the screen about how life doesn't work that way, I changed the movie to a horror film I was waiting to watch with Austin, but needed to watch to get my mind off of him.

* * *

><p>Halfway through the 3rd movie there was a knock on my door and I nearly jumped through the roof. I slowly got up keeping a blanket wrapped around me as I made my way to the door. I slowly unlocked the door and opened it just a sliver.<p>

"Austin?" I said opening the door fully to see two other guys holding him up as his head drooped.

"Hey, Scott told us to bring him here...said you could take care of him?" The taller one of the two said as they pushed their way into the room.

"Uhh...yeah?" I said, unsurely, as they laid him on the couch. "But..what's wrong with him?"

"Can't you see? He's drunk off his ass!" The shorter one laughed as they left the room closing the door behind them.

I shook my head before grabbing a water from the mini fridge and sitting on the coffee table in front of him. I sat there for a few seconds in silence before a loud groan filled the room and Austin rolled over onto his back.

"Austin?" I questioned, not knowing what else to say.

"Als?" He whispered, eyes still closed. "Where are you?"

I couldn't help but let out a small giggle before placing a hand on his stomach. "Right here"

"Oh…" He said and my smile grew...then quickly fell "I'm sorry"

I took a double take as he blindsided me. "For what?"

"Everything. I ruined our relationship and now everything I try isn't working. You'll never trust me again because I was a baby. I was a coward, an idiot. I'm such a fucking idiot." He shouted.

"No, Austin you aren't an idiot. You did idiotic things but that doesn't make you an idiot. You were sick remember. We are working on us, it's all going to be ok" I tried comforting him.

"No..you hate me. I know you do, I see the resentment in your eyes when I try to do stuff for you. I know it's not working. I'm sorry I'm not good enough. Just a stupid kid with no parents, and not good for anything but pushing people…"

He trailed off before starting to snore. I wasn't one for drinking and getting drunk but I knew what had happened. He finally passed out. And that was good he needed sleep but I decided to stay up and make sure he didn't choke on puke or something in his sleep.

I rolled him onto his side with more than a little effort before placing a blanket over his lower half. His legs curled and left a little room for me to ball up at the end of the couch. I rested my head on the back of the couch and watched as his torso would rise and fall with each breath.

I felt my eyes get heavy but knew I wasn't going to fall asleep since I had with these new drunk, but true, confessions floating around in my head, sleep was the last thing I would be getting tonight.

* * *

><p>I felt someone shaking my shoulder as I lifted my head from 'resting' my eyes. It was now barely daylight and I realized I had dozed off at some point a few hours ago. I lifted my head but instantly regretted it as my head started to spin.<p>

"Are you gonna explain?!" I tilted my head to see Tori and Scott sitting there with amused looks on their faces.

"Huh?" I mumbled trying to get up but realized I was blocked in as Austin's legs were now laying on top of mine.

Being the normal cranky, morning Ally I was I shoved his legs off the couch sending his whole body to the cold hard floor. I didn't care if he woke up, he's the reason my back and neck and head were killing me, he deserved a little tough love.

"Thanks again by the way...leave it to Austin to try and ruin the night" Scott let out a laugh and I gave a face before mocking his laugh sarcastically.

"Hey no need to get sassy!" He laughed before plopping onto the now abandoned couch and flicking on the TV.

I walked over to my bed and decided I deserved a few hours of sleep that didn't include my ex crushing me with his legs. Just as I started to drift off though I was being yanked out of bed and dragged over to the couch again.

"Why?!" I whined as I was now sitting on the couch next to a half awake Austin. "You look terrible!" I gasped looking at him.

He cocked a face before looking back at the TV. "You don't look much better" He mumbled under his breath.

I smacked his arm in response.

"Stop you two!" Tori yelled. "Now, today is Saturday and since it is the 3rd Saturday of the month that meansss?!" She held out the 's' and paused for dramatic effect. "Family Fun Day!" She yelled and we all winced.

"Tor, can't we just skip one...please? I'm so tired, _SOMEONE_ kept me up all night" I shot a glare towards Austin but he ignored it.

"Listen Ally..I don't need to, nor do I care to, hear about what you spend your nights doing while I'm gone but-"

"TORI!" I exclaimed, completely disgusted with her humor at the moment.

Austin let out a stiff laugh and I completely lost it.

"Oh you think that's funny? Last time I checked you were the cause of all this mess!" I instantly felt bad about my word choice but before I could back track Austin spoke up.

"So I was right, you haven't forgiven me. You still hold that grudge, the blame is still on me? Open your eyes Allyson, I have been trying to prove to you that I have changed because I have. If anyone needs to do some changing around here it's you!" I gasped at his tone as it grew. "You have been making me so paranoid this past month thinking I was going to screw it up and that I wasn't trying hard enough, when really you are the one not trying."

"Aus-"

"I'm not done! I have felt so guilty for so long and you knew that and you still let me go. What, did you think I deserved to suffer more? Did you think to yourself 'hey he hasn't put up with enough shit in his life I should make it worse because hey! He left for 3 months so that he could save himself from ending his life.' Honestly Ally, would you have rather me stay and continue on that path?"

"Austin, we've talked about this before. I underst-"

"Stop! I swear to the lord above if you say you 'understand what I went through those 3 months' I will walk out that door and never come back. You have no idea what I went through! You have both parents, you weren't suicidal, you didn't lose yourself."

There was a long, quiet pause, that seemed to last for hours, before someone finally spoke up. In that time Tori and Scott quietly made their way out of the room, leaving me and Austin alone.

"You're right I didn't lose myself. But, I did however lose my best friend, my partner in crime, my love of my life. I lost you and I'm afraid...I'm afraid that I still haven't found you because I refuse to move forward. I can't move on because I still resent myself for not calling you or visiting you. I was the one who was healthy, and I should have been there for you. I'm sorry."

He looked at me with bewilderment. "Wha-what?"

"I'm sorry Austin. I'm sorry for abandoning you in your time of need. I should have been there."

He sat there with wide eyes for a moment before speaking up. "I don't know what to say.."

"You don't have to say anything. You never have to say anything again. You shouldn't have to constantly explain yourself over and over again. I'm so sorry, so sorry. I want this to work so much but instead of taking blame for everything I have been pinning it on you and you don't deserve that. I'm going to change though, I am. I have to. If you can forgive me, I mean...I just...I'm-" I felt the hot tears fall down my face and a lump form in my throat blocking my voice from coming out.

Before I knew it I was being encased in a tight embrace, the same one that had always brought me comfort before and still did. I buried my face into his shirt and allowed my tears to flow freely, soaking it. As my sobs began to intensify my body shook and my breathing was becoming labored.

"It's going to be ok Als, we're going to be ok" He spoke into my hair as he rested his chin on my head and began to rub my back.

I forced myself to stop and held back my sobs. "How do you know?"

"Because there's no other option" He smiled sadly down at me and we embraced again.

After a few minutes the door was forced open and a frazzled Tori came through with a not so collected Scott behind her. The both doubled over, out of breath.

"What's wrong?" I asked, tearing myself from Austin, as I never wanted to do.

"It's Sydney" She breathed out.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry! I had the move and everything and it was all so crazy and hectic but I have pre-written the next chapter so it will be out when I see fit. Im gonna hold it for a few days but maybe if this chapter gets an awesome turn out I will post it earlier! Thank you all for reading and reviewing and following and favoriting! XOXOX<strong>


	5. Everything's Gonna Be Alright

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" I shot up from my seat and wiped away any tears that were dried on my cheeks.

"She's here, like in Indiana and she's on her way here right now." Tori said as she started to pace back and forth.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"I think what Ally means is why?" Austin provided.

Tori seemed to be caught up in her thoughts and Scott jumped in to clarify. "Something happened and she said she needed her friends and that she was leaving the airport 15 minutes ago...that's all we got. So lets all try and-"

"Oh my god!" I gripped my head in exaggeration. "It must be bad if she came all this way! Why else would she throw away her education!?"

"She's not throwing it away, she's only coming for the long weekend. She doesn't have class on Monday."

I nodded still thinking. It was a strong possibility all this was, was a trip because she was lonely without us. Since her parents were wealthy enough to pay for two flights across the country for only 3 days, but still it must have been serious if she was coming all the way here unannounced and she had even said something had happened .

"I wonder if Tony's coming with her!" Austin exclaimed, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Why are you happy right now?" I shot at him.

"I haven't seen either of them in over 4 months, even if it's for a bad reason, I want to see my friends. I miss them, ya know because I'm human and have feelings?" He shot back, sarcastically.

"Sorry" I apologized. "I'm just worried I guess."

His face softened. "It's ok Als, I'm worried too but try to focus on the positives, ya know?"

I nodded and plopped next to him on the couch. He put an arm around the back of the couch only to retract it and I just thought of it as force of old habits. Scott sat in the chair across from us and Tori continued to pace as we waited...and waited, until minutes that felt like years passed and there was a knock at the door causing all eyes to redirect towards the sound.

Tori walked over and opened it only to be brought into a hug and then released as Sydney was revealed, no Tony in sight. I got up and she walked over bringing me into a bone crushing hug. After the hellos were shared we all sat down in the living area and looked to Sydney for an explanation.

"So, I guess you're all wondering why the spontaneous trip?" She started and we all nodded together.

"If you don't mind of course" I added.

"My roommate, Katie, is pregnant and is a total mess and I just couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't take the constant reminder." She paused getting choked up.

"Reminder of what Syd?" Scott pressed.

"Scott! Let her finish!" Tori scolded him before smacking his arm.

"The dad of the baby...he is um..he's actually quitting culinary school to get a couple part-time jobs and support them." She looked down at her hands as the tears poured down her cheeks and our jaws dropped as we all caught on.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Scott and Austin both jumped up at the same time but Tori and I pulled them both back down.

"We obviously are done but he's pissed and just won't leave me alone. I had to get away from it all! He's losing it guys, like really losing it."

"Sydney I am so sorry!" I rushed to her side and hugged her tightly.

She pulled away and looked at us, showing how broken she was. "It's been happening for four months and he skipped our one year anniversary for their four months. The same night, he got her pregnant. She wasn't the only one either, there was like three other girls. He didn't even apologize for it. He wasn't even ashamed, he wants me to stay with him just without the relationship part since Katie and him are trying to be together for the baby." She choked up before starting to sob again.

"So, basically sex with no strings attached, like his own personal side-whore?" Austin asked.

"Austin!" I gasped but Syd just nodded weakly.

"Sorry Ally but that is exactly what he wants…he is dead to me, and should be for all of you too!" He stood up from his seat.

"Come on, I mean this is Ton-"

"Unbelievable, are you really siding with him right now?" Austin yelled before he stormed towards the door before I could say another word.

"Tori?" I talked to her through eye contact for a moment before she realized to come take over calming Sydney down.

"I'm gonna make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" I said to no one in particular before grabbing my phone and sliding it into my pocket.

"Call me if you need anything" Scott added, not knowing how the new Austin would react.

"I will" I said before leaving the room.

I had no idea where he would go but I hoped it wasn't far. I decided to just start by searching the commons area. I walked towards the exit hoping he just went out by the benches for some air. I mean I knew Austin hated cheaters ever since his dad cheated on his mom but the fact that this was his best friend made it ten times worse. I just hoped I could calm him down before he did something crazy like get on a plane and go kill Tony.

I found him standing outside the dorm, as hoped, on the phone and I instantly knew he was calling Tony. I decided to stay back and watch because really, Tony deserved whatever Austin was about to tell him. As I watched Austin got redder and redder in the face and his fists clenched. The veins in his neck and arms started to pop out. I began to worry he was going to have a heart attack but then I got lost in how attractive he looked when he was mad. I shook my head from my thoughts as he hung up the phone.

I walked over to him and he looked up and gave a sad smile that I matched.

"Guessing that was him?" I asked.

"Yep, and he is completely convinced he did nothing wrong." He blew out a long breath and fell back onto one of the benches. "How could he do that to her? I thought I knew him but this is a side I've never seen, never even saw it coming" He shook his head.

"None of us did, kind of like how none of us saw what happened with you coming…" I said slowly, worried how he would take it.

"This is completely different. I didn't go and create another life when I lost my mind" He defended.

"True, but you almost took one away." I whispered, unsure I wanted to open up this door.

"Yeah, but I didn't cheat" He said shortly.

I sighed and sat next to him cautiously as he laid his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes with his palms. I placed a hand on his back, as he was doubled over leaning his elbows on his knees, and rubbed it comfortingly.

"I know this is hard because of how you feel towards cheaters and liars, but don't forget this is Tony."

He lifted his head slightly and looked up at me. "If anything that makes it worse. I mean I've known him since grade school, well at least I thought I knew him. For all we know he could have been doing this all this time and gotten away with it. He still would have been getting away with it if he wasn't so stupid and knocked that girl up."

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded as some silence passed.

"Sorry, I don't really know what to say... I guess I'm just, still in shock." I felt my voice catch in my throat.

Austin looked up before standing up and staring at me for a long second, making me think he was officially losing it.

"Come here" he opened his arms. "I think we both need a hug right now"

I stood up and let myself walk into his arms. I felt like I was being shielded from reality as I buried my face in his chest. He buried his face into my hair as he found his place in the crook of my neck and I felt him take in a deep breath. I missed these hugs, a whole 4 months since we had shared one like this. Sure, during our new 'relation-friendship' we shared hugs but they weren't the same. They were quick or emotionless. Simply a staple of courtesy.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, hoping he would hear.

"For what?" He responded in the same tone and I pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"Everything."

"I'm sorry too" He responded and I knew he wasn't lying and for the first time in many months I saw the Austin I met back two summers ago.

I saw his soul in his eyes as they poured into mine. I saw the raw emotion he never used to show me. I saw the broken pieces that needed to still be put back together and I saw the mended ones that were fixed over the past months. I saw everything that he was feeling and more, he had finally broken down those walls that had been rebuilt over our break up and even the ones that were there before. The Austin in front of me was the guy I fell in love with and wanted to have a future with. The guy who gave me butterflies and made my heart race at a single glance. The guy who allowed me to have the courage to say what I had to say next.

"I need you Austin" I blurted out and his eyes widened but I continued before he could speak up. "and...and I'm done playing these games. I want you, all of you. I see that you have changed, I see it. The way that you just opened up to me, you would have never done that before." I shook my head and took in a breath.

"Ally-" He attempted to cut me off but I continued to ramble.

"No, I don't want to waste time trying to do it by the rules because frankly our whole relationship hasn't followed the rules and who's to say these are the rules anyway? I know the trust is broken but we can rebuild it because well... I fucking miss you. I miss everything about you and I hate that I can't-"

I felt my eyes fall shut as his warm lips covered mine. My hands stayed on his chest as his were on my face, keeping me close to him. I pushed closer by standing on my toes as he leaned down into the kiss. It lasted until we were both out of breath and probably a few seconds more.

It was everything our first kiss was and more, complete with the butterflies in my stomach and the shocks that coursed through my nerves. It was symbolic of a new, fresh relationship that consisted of a healed guy and a stronger girl. It was a kiss that consisted of true, mature love and two people that were fully ready for what life held ahead as long as they were together. A kiss between Austin and Ally. Simple as that.

We stayed close after we separated, but returned to our normal heights. I looked up into Austin's eyes as he smirked down at my face of pure bliss.

"I missed being shut up... by you... like that" I smiled, uncontrollably, up at him.

"I missed shutting you up, plus you cursing is kinda becoming a new turn-on for me." He chuckled before shifting his arm around my shoulders.

I snuggled into his side as we walked back to the dorm, stopping right before the doors.

"We should wait to tell them, right? I mean since everything with Syd?" I asked Austin.

"Yeah, I mean they know we are working on us so we technically don't have to say anything but I think eventually we should."

I nodded and moved from his side only to be pulled back by his hand connected to mine. I felt my heart flutter as we walked hand in hand back to the room. There was nothing even comparable to the feeling of being loved by the one you loved and I was certainly feeling the love right now.

We were walking into this together, as a dynamic duo, as Austin said weeks ago. We could figure this mess out, as long as we had our friends and each other. Sure it was really messed up and it felt like one of us died because we knew he would never earn back our trust and friendship, but we would live to see another day.

This was just another bump in the road, another thing that made us all stronger and for the first time in months I felt like everything was going to turn out alright.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its late and I know I told you I had it down but I just didn't like the ending and so I changed it and then I had to change a few other things to fit the new ending and I'm so sorry that's not excuse to keep you waiting! I love all my readers and apologize for being so sporadic with my updates! I would promise to be better but I don't want to pull an Austin and break that promise ;)<strong>

**On another note! That chapter! I promised some drama and it is only beginning. (Don't tell anyone..but I always had a weird feeling about the Tony persona in this story and I know that sounds weird since I totally made him up but oh well!) I personally hated writing this part though just because...well I wont give anything away but you'll see.**

**Please review and tell me your feelings so I can kind of mold my future chapters if need be! It would mean a lot...but I mean you don't have to I'll still love you just the same! :) Thank you for reading my story and sticking through my hard period (personal issues..blah) of updating! Thanks for reviewing if you do and of course favoriting and following! XOXOX**


	6. From The Start, Until The End

The days passed quickly and before we knew it Sydney had to go back home while we had to get back to class, much to all of our dismay. We spent our weekend doing little things to show her it was going to be ok and that we all were there for her. We went to the movies and out to lunch and us girls even went to get mani pedis. As for Austin and I we kept the PDA to a minimum, which I was almost grateful for considering I was afraid of moving too fast and pushing Austin away again.

"Hey bookworm!"

I looked up to see Austin walking towards me as I was sitting in the library working on my homework from today's classes. I smiled as he sat down and unpacked some books and his macbook.

"How are you?" I asked, this was a new tradition for the past few days.

We would meet up and study or work on projects together, obviously his were different than mine but it was just nice to have the company, especially when that company was Austin.

"Good" He leaned over and planted a sweet kiss on my cheek, causing a smile to erupt across my face. "How was your day?"

"Busy" I let out a slight laugh. "Lots of class"

"Well, last day of class tomorrow before the weekend" He smiled, looking on the bright side of this bad Wednesday I was having.

We fell into a comfortable silence as we both worked away on our respective work, speaking up for help and second opinions every once in a while...well more him than me but I was more than happy to help.

* * *

><p>"Als, can we please call it a night? I feel like my head is going to burst!" Austin exclaimed a couple hours later and I closed my book with a laugh. He was always the one to hate school work and studying.<p>

" Fine, what now?" I asked while packing up my books in my backpack.

"You let me surprise you" He smirked.

I stared blankly at him before standing up and pulling my backpack over my shoulders. He gave me a look of disbelief before getting up to pack up as well. Meanwhile I looked over my simple outfit that consisted of a simple tight white cotton tee, cuffed jeans, and my classic low-top converse. I felt my cheeks warm up as I wished I wore something nicer and put some more makeup on. Austin was in dark jeans that seemed to curve perfectly around his strong legs, he was also wearing a red v-neck with all black vans and his usual dog whistle necklace.

"You look fine" Austin broke my thoughts as I looked up to see nothing but sincereness in his eyes.

"Are you sure, we could stop and-"

"Als, I wouldn't lie to you. You would look beautiful in a brown bag." He smiled genuinely before taking my hand and leading me out of the library.

"Cheesy" I mumbled, causing him to laugh.

We walked hand and hand out into the brisk fall air, to which I inhaled deeply. Fall was my favorite season after all. I hooked onto Austin;s arm, snuggling into his side as it was colder than I expected out. I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, how he glanced down smiling lovingly as I held onto his arm with both of mine.

"So..where are we going" I said, looking out into the distance.

"If I told you that..it wouldn't be much of a surprise, would it?" He looked down at me, smirking and I just sent him a playful glance.

"Can I have a hint?"

"Als, you should know by now, I don't give hints"

"Can't blame a girl for trying"

He let out a chuckle as we arrived at the cutest little bistro, it had bulb string lights that were hung all over the fenced in patio section. Austin opened the gate and I walked in before he followed and led us to a corner, candle lit table. He, being the gentleman he was, pulled out my chair for me then took his seat as we both started to look at the menu that was on the table.

"What are you thinking about getting?" Austin asked after a minute or so of looking.

"I think the turkey club sandwich looks good, you?" I smiled, lowering the menu to see his face.

"Roast beef" We said at the same time, causing us to both laugh.

"You know me so well" He smiled.

I smiled back as the waiter came over to take our drink order and also food since we were ready. After he walked away Austin reached across the table to hold my hand and I felt my insides warm at the small, but meaningful gesture.

"So, tell me. Did you figure out what your major's gonna be?" He said after a few seconds of comfortable silence.

"Teacher, of the music kind" I let out a single small laugh before looking down. "I want to share my love for music with people and who better than our youth?"

"I'm glad, I was routing for that."

My smile grew as I took a sip of my water. "So, how bout' you? Still want to be an architect?"

He nodded taking a sip of his own drink, removing his hand from mine in the process and causing my smile to fade a little.

"I love it. I can't wait to start designing buildings and actually getting to see them in front of me instead of virtually or on paper, ya know?"

I smiled at how his face lit up while he talked. "Yeah, I can't wait to see you create great buildings, maybe you could design my future home" I winked at him playfully.

"As long as there's room for me in that house" He smirked.

"Hey, you're the one with the ideas" I laughed as the waiter brought our sandwiches out.

"So, I'm guessing you are going home for thanksgiving?" He said, between bites.

"Mhmm, what about you? Are you going back to Colorado?" I studied my sandwich as I was afraid to look into his eyes and afraid of his answer.

"Nope" He said simply.

My head shot up and I made eye contact to see he was serious. "Wh-why?" I asked, trying to play it off as if I wasn't happy.

"I love my family but I'd much rather spend my holidays with people who want me there, and don't just see me as a pity case." He said, looking down.

"Well, you're more than welcome at our dinner table, because to my family you are so much more than a pity case." I smiled, reaching over to squeeze his hand before going back to eating.

"Thanks Als, but are you sure your parents would want me there?" He looked up, fully unaware of how much my whole family missed him being around.

"Yes, they really miss you actually. All they said at the family reunion this summer was 'Where's Austin?'" I laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "I think they may like you more than me"

"Impossible, but thanks for trying" He grinned, before taking one of my fries.

"Hey!" I protested.

"What? They barely gave me any!" He pouted.

I remained angry for a moment before turning my plate to face the fries towards him. He gratefully helped himself, knowing I wasn't going to finish them. I ate most of my sandwich before giving him the last few bites as well.

"You need to eat more" He mumbled, mouth full.

"And you need to eat less" I laughed, stealing the fry from his hand. "Maybe if you didn't eat all my food" I teased and his face dropped.

"Please tell me that was joke" He begged and I nodded.

"I had a late lunch after my last class this afternoon, and believe me I love that you're a bottomless pit" I smirked.

"So, tell me more about this day of yours" He asked, genuinely interested.

"I woke up late, rushed to class just to remember it was Wednesday and I didn't have class until 9, not 8. So I ended up going back home for a quick bowl of cereal-"

"What kind?"

I laughed. "Cheerios."

"Boring, continue" He smiled.

"Um...I don't know. I went to class, then more class, blah blah blah. After I met up with Tori for lunch and we talked about Sydney. She called last night in tears again." I sighed. "I'm really worried about her."

"I know, I am too. But, thanksgiving break is coming up and we will get to see her then. Did she move out yet?"

"Yeah, but now she's all alone in an apartment. I think her sister is going to move in with her for a little while. But, she's just taking this all so hard and I just...can't lose her. She and Tori are the only thing close to sisters that I have." I stopped short as my voice caught in my throat.

Austin gripped my hand, reassuringly. "She's a strong girl, Als. She'll be ok, it's just going to take some time. Tony deserves to rot in hell and I know if he ever crosses my path I might be sending him to there." His face became flush with anger and it was my turn to lighten the mood.

"My parents got a cat." I spat out.

He gave a small laugh. "Oh yeah?"

I nodded. "It's name is Shadow. He's dark grey."

I pulled out my phone to show him a picture as the waiter brought the check. Austin smiled at the picture as I sent Tori a text telling her where I was, knowing she would probably start to worry.

"Oh, ya know I forgot my wallet, do you mind?" Austin smirked before winking and pulling out his wallet from his back pocket.

"You're paying...that's a date!" I exclaimed.

"No, this is not our first date! I refuse, it needs to be more special. I'm just paying you back for breakfast yesterday." He shot back.

"Seriously, when can we have our first date and why does it have to be special...I happen to love these un-date dates!"

We stood up and he followed me out, placing his hand on the small of my back as we made it out onto the sidewalk, falling into step with eachother.

"Because, I said so"

"What a great reason" I scoffed and looked away.

He stopped walking and took my hands in his. "Als, you know how much you mean to me right?"

I smiled lightly. "You tend to tell me sometimes"

"Then you should know that I want to spoil you and make you feel like a goddess, because that's what you are to me. I don't mind if you want these to count as dates, but I want to take you out this Friday and I want it to be the best first date ever, better than every other first date you've had." He smiled down at me, as his hand caressed my face.

"Technically it's not even our first date though…" I smirked up at him.

"Can't you just let me be happy?" He laughed before starting to walk again.

"I would do anything to make you happy, so if a big first date is what you want then that's what we will have." He smiled down at me as I smiled up at him. "And yes. I would love to go out this Friday, with you, on our first date"

He leaned down and kissed my head as his arm was wrapped around my shoulders. "I love you"

"I love you more"

"Impossible" He scoffed, playfully.

"Oh yeah?"

He chuckled and glanced at me. "Yeah"

I saw the dorm come into view. "Race you to the dorm!" I yelped before taking off towards the dorm.

"Oh no you don't!" He yelled after me.

He caught up pretty fast before wrapping his arms around my waist and spinning me around in circles. After slowing to a stop but keeping his arms around me, Austin leaned down until our lips were only a few inches apart. My eyes closed, preparing myself for what I had waited for all night. Just as fast as the heat arrived it was gone and my eyes popped open to see Austin's retreating back. I let out a curse under my breath before taking off after him.

After catching up to him at the front of the dorms, I was out of breath. He was fast, and I was out of shape.

"Good one, but you will pay for that" I smirked, still catching my breath.

"Oh yeah? So did I get a victory kiss or no?" He wrapped his arms around my waist.

I looked everywhere but him, pretending to ponder. "I don't know...what you pulled was a little mean"

"Can I make it up to you?" He asked and our eyes finally met.

The look between us was so much more than what I expected. The mood instantly changed from playful to serious. I suddenly needed to feel his lips on mine, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.

I couldn't seem to speak so I just nodded. My eyes fell shut as he took control and his lips moved over mine in a slow, sweet rhythm. His hands were bunched into my hair, keeping me close as mine were on his chest, clutching onto his shirt.

We pulled apart before it got too heated, as we were still in public. My cheeks grew red as I looked around only to be relieved no one was really around.

"I love when you blush." Austin whispered into my ear as he wrapped me into a hug.

"I've been told." I playfully scoffed into his chest.

I inhaled his smell as I no longer had anything that smelled like him. I had to wash the sweatshirt after wearing it for weeks on end. I had however tried to mimic the smell with his favorite cologne but I never could get it right, how could you? Nothing ever compared to the real thing.

"Goodnight" I whispered, knowing it was getting late and we both had class tomorrow.

"Night" He matched my tone.

Neither of us moved for a few long seconds before finally pulling apart. He kissed my forehead one more time before starting to walk towards his dorm and I started towards mine.

"Austin!" I whipped around when we were only a few steps away. He turned also, seeming concerned and confused. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled uncontrollably, causing my heart to warm with the feeling of love.

"From the start and until the end?" I asked.

"What?" He said, genuinely confused.

"I don't know, I just feel like Always and Forever is the old us and this is the new us."

His smile reappeared. "Yeah. From the start, Until the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I am a terrible writer because I take way too long to post these and I'm sorry. I have been overwhelmed with this whole COLLEGE thing that is new in my life and trying to also find time to see my boyfriend, but none of that matters because I should have had this posted a week ago and I'm sorry. I know I suck, you can say it lol. Thank you to all of you guys that have stayed with me through this time of sporadic updates. I love you all! XOXOX<strong>


	7. Growing On Me

"I know Syd, I can't wait to see you too!" I spoke into the phone the following morning. "Really? She moved in quick." I laughed, referring to her sisters quick move-in which I was secretly grateful for.

I sipped on my pumpkin spice latte while walking around the commons area, taking in the fall air. It was the middle of October and Halloween was only a couple weeks away. I still didn't know what I was going to be, truthfully I never knew. Sydney and Tori always ended up picking something for me.

"Alright, I will talk to you later Syd. I'm glad you are feeling better." I smiled at one of the girls from my musical theory class as she walked by. "Yep, 4 weeks and we will all be back together. Bye, love ya!"

With the last goodbye from Sydney, I hung up my phone and took another long sip of my coffee. Today was my day off from classes and I had many errands to run. I had to go shopping for something to wear tomorrow night as Austin told me to dress 'country'. I decided last minute that maybe I could remake my date outfit into a cowgirl halloween costume But I knew Tori would most likely make me wear something else. After that, I would have to run to the store to pick up some snacks for the dorm, stop at the bank and finally I had make sure I was free for lunch with Scott.

Yes. Scott asked me to sit down and talk with him over lunch and that concerned me because Scott never wants to talk which means it must be serious. Especially since it's over a whole lunch. I told Tori, which he was fine with, but she didn't know what it was about either. He refused to tell her and I expected her to get upset. Only thing is she didn't. I just pinned it to the fact that Scott is like a brother to me and I'm a sister to him, it's easier for him to tell certain things to me than it would be to Tori. Especially if it was about her.

I made my way to one of the small boutiques along main street, throwing out my cold coffee on the way in. After browsing through endless amounts of clothes I decided on a destroyed pair of jeans and a red and yellow flannel that I would pair with a black tank from home. I was going to purchase a pair of cowboy boots until I saw the price and decided to just wear my riding boots I had at home.

After checking out I walked to the bank and grocery store before finally getting a text from Scott to meet him at Albies. I picked up my pace as the small diner came into view. As I walked in the door the scent of greasy, hangover food hit my nose. I smiled a little as I finally found Scott. I first placed my bags into the booth before sliding in across from him.

"Thanks for coming" He smiled, nervously.

"Of course, is everything alright?" I asked lightly.

"It's Tori" He said lowly causing goosebumps to run up my arms.

"Oh, ok" I said in almost a whisper.

"I love that girl, I'm sure you know that, and I worry about her. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm worried that this thing with Sydney is scaring her and now she is more shut off than usual. I mean Tori was always one to hide her hurt and fears but not me, she always talked to me and voiced her opinion when I was doing something wrong. Now she is just being a bland non-opinionated girl. She never makes decisions and she always makes sure I'm happy. I think she is afraid that I'm going to cheat or break up with her. I keep reminding her that I'm not going to but she always gets defensive and says that's not it."

I frowned as I nodded my head. "I've noticed it too. I think she's just afraid of losing you because she saw how perfect Syd and Tony looked and acted but how wrong we all were. I'm going to talk to her and try to reassure her, she was freaking out this morning when I told her we were meeting for lunch to talk."

"I know." He chuckled. "I received many worried texts and calls. I miss the angry ones, never thought I would say that. But, I miss her being all confident and shoot from the hip, tell you how it is."

"I'll talk to her" I smiled as we paid our bills and parted ways.

He walked towards his class as I headed for the dorm, hoping to catch Tori before her late afternoon class. I looked at the leaves as they fell from the trees, admiring each one as no two were the same. Fall was a beautiful season here at Notre Dame.

I tensed as I felt an arm fall over my shoulders and the bags in my hand were taken from my grasp. I would have normally freaked out but as soon as I inhaled that familiar scent I relaxed. Austin leaned down and placed a kiss on my temple as we walked in sync.

"Hi" I said simply, snuggling further into his side.

"Hi. How was your day?"

"Good, better now." I smiled up at him.

"Me too" He flashed his million dollar smile down to me and I felt my insides warm.

"I love you" The words just slid off my tongue so easily.

He let out a laugh. "Where did that come from?"

"What? I can't tell you I love you?"

"No, you can it was just random. Kinda caught me off guard...in a good way."

"Good, I like catching you off guard." I poked his side and he jumped.

"You always seem to find that one spot, don't you?" He joked.

"I have 'the touch'" I laughed as we entered my dorm and approached the door to Tori and I's room.

I wiggled out of his grip to unlock the door. After releasing the door it swung open and Austin entered behind me. I shut the door as he placed the bags on my bed.

"I guess we just missed Tori" I sighed looking around the room and back at the door.

"Good" Austin whispered into my ear.

I turned around only to be met by his lips on top of mine. They moved with so much more want and need than normally. His hands found the small of my back, lifting me higher, as mine cupped his face, wanting to get as close as possible. As the kiss deepened my hands became tangled in his hair as his remained one on my back and on my hip. He pushed me gently onto the couch where we finally parted for air. His lips continued to hover over mine as we both let out labored breaths.

"I missed this" He smiled against my lips as he reconnected.

I pulled away and looked up into his eyes, seeing the passion.

"What?" He looked down worriedly.

"I don't want to take this slow. We've already broken down that wall, I want- no I need you. All of you."

His eyebrows raised as he looked directly into my eyes, finding the sincerness. "Are you sure?"

"Yes" I nodded, keeping eye contact.

"Ok" He leaned back down connecting his lips to my neck as I started to remove his tshirt. "Wai-wait" He pulled back again.

I felt my heart sink. "What?"

"Are you sure you want to do this now? On a thursday afternoon, I mean I'm all sweaty from running and we are on your couch."

"Well, it's not like it's our first time or anything" I said, becoming impatient.

"Yeah but it would be the first time since-"

"Austin, no offense but you sound like a nervous teenage girl" I smirked. "We don't have to do this if you're not ready" I looked up at him, being completely sincere.

"It's not that I'm not ready, or that you're not ready...I don't think _we _are ready. I mean it's been what not even a week? I don't want to rush this...we haven't even had our first date yet."

"You and that first date" I said, letting out a light laugh.

He chuckled too before we both took to a sitting position. I wrapped my arms around his arm and leaned my head on his shoulder as I let out a sigh.

"When did you become this hopeless romantic, do things by the book, stand up kind of guy?"

"I was always this guy, he was just being smothered by a disease" He sighed as well.

"Well, I think I'm gonna like this guy"

He looked down at me with a smirk "Oh yeah?"

"mhm, maybe even love." I laughed, kissing his bicep. "I love you"

"You say that a lot." He moved his arm around me and I snuggled into his side.

"Yeah, because I never said it enough back then." He let a small smile play on his lips. "And I mean it, I'm so in love with you Austin Moon"

"And I'm so madly in love with you Ally Dawson, I always will be"

"I never want to see the end of this" I smiled.

"Ya know, if you subtract the months we weren't together and then add the past few months...next month would be-"

"Stop." I sat up to look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry but we can't do that. I can't celebrate that relationship because it was toxic. I mean we weren't even official until last week. Austin I know you want to say it's been a year but technically it really hasn't. I don't want to believe something that isn't true, and-"

"Ally. It's fine. Whatever you want, I want. I understand what you're saying and I would be glad to start count from October 17th, 2015."

I smiled as my heart swelled. "October 17th" He kissed my temple as I settled back into his side. "I love it, almost as much as I love you"

* * *

><p>"TORI!" I screamed, 24 hours later. "TOR-"<p>

"What?" She answered coming out of the bathroom.

"Does this look alright?" I asked, self consciously.

She looked at my unbuttoned flannel from yesterday's shopping adventure paired with a white tank and jeans that were tucked into my riding boots. My hair was down in it's usual waves and I had applied a little waterproof makeup, just in case.

"Where is he taking you? The rodeo?" She laughed.

"Tor, seriously!" I begged.

"You look hot, but you aren't really a 'country' type of girl" She pointed out.

"I know" I confessed. "But he sounded really excited so how could I say no"

She nodded and I sat across from her, leaning on the coffee table. I still had yet to talk to her.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Scott is worried about you. You aren't yourself lately. Are you afraid he is going to leave you or something?"

"What?" She spat back.

"It might not be my place but he asked me to talk to you. You shouldn't be worried about him getting pissed about something and leaving. I'm telling you right now he is not going anywhere."

She sighed. "I know. I was scared, but I talked to him last night and we fixed things. So you're a little late but thanks anyway"

I felt my cheeks flush. "Oh..ok cool. I'm glad."

She laughed as there was a knock at the door. "Looks like someones prince charming is rapping at her chamber door" She joked as she now had this fairytale themed jokes ever since I told her about my idea of something to get Austin.

"Shut up!" I said, throwing a pillow at her and going to get the door.

"Hi" I smiled at Austin as I opened the door wider.

"Hi" He matched my smile as he took in my outfit and I observed his.

He was in a gray-black Henley and medium wash jeans. His hair was messy as usual but seemed shorter and I could now see his eyes as they weren't hooded by his bangs. I locked onto the deep brown orbs and saw just how excited he was.

"Ready?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Yep" I squeaked before blushing feverishly.

He took my hand and we started walking out of the building as I began feeling the nerves of a first date sink in.

Wait. This wasn't just any guy though, this was Austin. But, what if on this date it goes terrible and he finds that the spark isn't there anymore. A million 'what ifs' ran through my mind as we walked out into the brisk air. It wasn't quite dark yet but the sun was low in the sky, it was beautiful.

"Why are you nervous?" Austin's voice rang through my ears.

I shook my head of the terrible thoughts before glancing at him. "Wh-what do you mean? I'm not nervous"

"Mhmm, and I don't like pancakes."

"I'm not nervous" I repeated with more confidence this time.

"Then why are your palms sweating?" He smirked as we started walking onto main street.

"Because your hands are really warm" I shot back.

"Oh ok" He removed his hand from mine and I instantly missed the feeling. "Better?"

"No" I mumbled.

He cocked a smile before placing his arm around my shoulders. "Don't be nervous. It's just me."

I snuggled into his side as his words sunk in. They were meant to ease my nerves but it just ended up making them worse. Austin already had expectations and if I didn't meet them would he find someone who could?

We slowed our walking pace and Austin's arm dropped off my shoulders and I looked up to see only pitch black around us as the sun had fell below the horizon. I felt Austin's presence leave my side and began to worry.

"Austin?" I whispered. I waited a few seconds before beginning to worry more. "Austin?" I asked again a little louder. I pulled out my phone, struggling with the flashlight.

After a few seconds of silence the darkness was overtaken by a flash of lights off in the distance. I looked up from my phone to see a recreation of our Valentines day date last year. The last date that we had before everything went downhill. The last real date that we had where we didn't end it in a fight. We were in a field, a few trees scattered around. In the distance I noticed the same style lanterns hung in a tree and a table set up underneath. There was no tent or hammock but they were nothing but small details.

As I walked closer, soft music filled my ears and I saw the same picnic basket was placed on the table. I prayed that the food was the same too, remembering the meal from the many months ago. I expected to see Austin at the table but he wasn't there. I looked around, doing a complete 360 until my field of view returned back to the table.

"Looking for someone?" Someone whispered into my ear and I jumped.

I turned to be met with Austin's deep brown pools looking directly into mine. He flipped the hair out of his eyes as he flashed a nervous smile. I felt my heart skip a beat as his hand extended with a bouquet of wildflowers that were bound together with twine.

"I hope you like them, I know you hate roses so I decided to stick with the theme." His smile drooped a little.

I smiled back up at him. "I love them. I love all of this, just like at home last year on Valentines day."

"I'm glad you like it, now lets eat because I am...HUNGRY!" He exclaimed and whipped around me to the table.

I laughed as he pulled out my chair, being the perfect gentleman. He unpacked the basket and I felt my stomach squirm and my mouth water with anticipation. There were ham and cheese sandwiches with pickles, classic root beers, and pasta salad. All of my favorites, just like last time.

"So, how was your week?" He smiled as we began to 'chow down'.

"Busy, very busy. I mean besides class and homework I feel like I don't do anything." I sighed.

"Um, last time I checked we do homework together and we even went to a dinner that you wanted to count as a date" He protested playfully.

"True" I gave him this one deciding to indulge in my food instead.

"I forgot how much you loved food" He laughed.

I laughed also and stole a pickle chip off his plate. "Mostly pickles"

"Hey!" He pouted.

"Sorry, Pickles are life" I giggled.

"Ok, would you rather live without pickles or without music?" He asked, continuing to devour the sandwich in front of him.

I crunched up my face, not wanting to pick. "Pickles, music is like my entire life right now and most likely my career for the rest of my life"

"Don't worry I would never make you choose." He smiled wide.

"Good!" I laughed after taking a sip of my drink.

Austin grabbed my hand after I placed my cup down. "I'm glad we are doing this, I really missed it. I really missed you."

"I missed you too, this you. Not the other…" I trailed off, not wanting to drag up the past.

"So, shall we continue our evening?" He quickly changed the subject.

I nodded and he stood up, keeping our hands interlocked. He led us over to a blanket laid out on the grass and we both kicked off our shoes. I sat down and he followed only laid down all the way. I smiled at how peaceful he looked laying there. I admired how laid back he had become, he was so relaxed opposed to before.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked, eyes still shut.

"Hmm?" I asked, still in thought.

"Please lay down, you're freaking me out" He smirked.

I laid down next to him and snuggled close into his side as his arm fell under my neck and wrapped around my side. My head fell easily onto his chest.

"You just wanted me to cuddle with you." I playfully poked his stomach.

He didn't speak, he just smiled and kissed my forehead. We laid there looking at the stars and just enjoying each others company for some time before he raised his arms and stretched. I sat up and watched as he continued to stretch out. I yawned before slipping on my boots.

We had made a silent mutual agreement to move on, because it was getting late. That had never happened before. We were connected at the mind before but we were never really that in-sync. I realized now, that lately we had been doing a lot of silent communication without even knowing it. Yes, that sounds crazy but it was true.

"Now what?" I asked after we folded up the blanket and grabbed the picnic basket.

He shrugged as we walked. "I take you home?"

"Already? We didn't even make out or anything" I joked.

"Woah woah woah. This is a first date! Ally Dawson doesn't 'make out' on first date!"

I smirked as we made it to the sidewalk. "Then you must not know me Austin Moon."

He looked at me before coming to a stop. I stopped also and looked back at him.

"You coming?" I asked as he stood there, staring. "Austin?"

He dropped the things in his hands and stepped over to me, quickly scooping up my face with his large hands and placing a strong, loving kiss on my lips. I sat there paralyzed by this kiss, only my lips responding. My body warmed by the closeness of his. He pulled away only to wrap me in a strong embrace.

"What was that?" I asked quietly.

"You have no idea what you do to me do you?" He responded, ignoring my question.

I shook my head, secretly smiling to myself.

"You can drive me crazy with just one look, send me into a whirlwind with a simple smile or laugh. You make me the happiest and luckiest guy on the planet. You are the reason I am where I am today." He whispered into my ear, causing shocks to travel down my spine.

"I love you." I whispered back, as it was all that I could get out at the moment. I looked up as he looked down into my eyes.

"I love you too." I felt him smile as he placed a quick kiss on my lips. "From the start, until the end."

"Hey! You said it!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's growing on me." He smirked.

"You're growing on me!" I shot back and he smiled.

"So, is there going to be a second date?"

"I don't know...I don't think you can top this" I joked.

"Oh yeah? Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe" He smiled and kissed my lips again.

I could get used to this.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow it has been a while! And I really don't have a good excuse except that college has been killer these past few weeks and that I was completely overwhelmed with excitement and stress from it all. I am planning on writing a lot more now but with the unpredictable thing called life I don't know if that's going to stick, so I'm not making any promises but I hope to have another chapter out really soon! Thank you all for sticking in there I hope you love it! XOXOX<strong>


	8. Worth The Headaches

**_**PLEASE READ**_**

**_Hi! Ok so this chapter is going to be really different from the past chapters and I know some of you might think I'm cutting corners but don't worry, all the content will be there...eventually. But anyway I hope y'all like it, I worked really hard to get this out. It is a little longer than my other chapters but hey, that's a good thing right? thank you to all that reviewed! I love you all, keep it coming...its what makes me want to get off my lazy ass and write. XOXOX_**

* * *

><p>"Ally is that you?!"<p>

I stopped and turned around to see a tall blonde walking briskly towards me, heels clicking against the pavement.

"Syd?!"

A smile crossed my face as I opened my arms to meet her hug. She took in a deep breath before squeezing tight and letting go.

"Hi! Shouldn't you be studying for the bar exam or something other than shopping?" I joked as I saw her mass amounts of shopping bags.

"Well, actually I dropped out of law school. I finished college with my business degree and I decided to follow a different path...I'm gonna be an artist."

"Oh Syd, that is amazing! I'm so happy for you"

"Thanks, so how have you been?"

"I'm good, it's been a whirlwind of a few years but fun nonetheless."

"How was graduation? And..Austin?"

I smiled as his name fell off her lips. "Graduation was filled with a mix of emotions. And Austin is good, he is with his family right now, as am I. But I'm sure you could tell that much" I laughed nervously. "How are you though? I hate how we all fell out of touch after junior year."

"Yeah, I kinda fell off the grid for a little bit there, but I'm good. I met this amazing guy, he's a warrant officer in the military and he is just...amazing. He is actually coming home Thursday." She sighed, smiling.

I knew that look, that was the look I made when I talked about Austin. The look of pure bliss and love.

"Syd!" I exclaimed like a teenager. "That's so cute, just in time for Friday! I need to hear all about it, right now I'm actually running some errands for my mom before everyone gets in. You know her, everyone has to stay at the house, but do you think we could get together for dinner one night this week?"

"Um..YES!" She laughed. "When does Tori get in?"

My smile faltered a little as I looked down and she sighed. "Really? She isn't coming home for the holidays?"

"Syd, Tori and Scott, they…"

She gasped. Oh my...Ally?"

"They split up and Tori just couldn't handle it all. She transferred schools and the last I heard she was in Europe somewhere. She said she had to see the world, she was happy and as much as it hurt I had to let her go. I thought you knew...I should have called."

"No, no. Ally it's fine. It's fine. If she is happy then..then we should be happy for her too. But I never saw them breaking up, then again I never saw you and Austin…" She frowned, dragging up old dirt. "Sorry."

"It's fine" I smiled sadly. "It's the past, and this is the present. But, I really need to get going before my mom yells at me and grounds me." We both laughed this time.

"You always did find a way out of that though, you were the golden child remember?"

I nodded. "Call me, and we'll have dinner."

She nodded as we parted ways.

I smiled to myself as I walked down the street, so much had happened in the last 3 years. Life had thrown us all through loops. We were no longer the strong, united group of six anymore. We had grown up and separated. Some by choice and some by forces greater than us.

I remember going home for Thanksgiving that first year. It was one of the best, Austin was welcomed with open arms by my family. Which was a sigh of relief for him and me. It had reminded me that the small things in life matter and that no matter what family is always there, always.

Then there was our first anniversary, which was amazing thanks to Austin. He made me feel like the most loved girl in the world, which I was, at least in my eyes I was. He set up a romantic dinner in the park, under the stars. Rented a boat and we paddled out to the middle of the lake. It was cliche and romantic, just like Austin.

The next two years were just a lot of love and school. We had daily library sessions plus a weekly date. We took turns planning them, his were always more creative than mine, but I would never admit that to him, his ego was big enough already.

Summers were spent down the beach well that was until Syd lost touch. The summer of junior year we went down to Scott's instead, as it was right down the street and it would only be the four of us. We all had hopes of seeing Syd down there but she never showed up.

Austin and I nearly had a breaking point when Tori and Scott broke up. We fought due to the inevitable war that was created. It was Tori vs. Scott, world war three. Austin and I couldn't seem to stay neutral all the time. The fights were always stupid and pointless and lasted no longer than a day or two at the most. After Tori left it was a little better because the contact had simmered to a weekly text about how she was doing. Most the time it was a simply, 'ok' or 'busy, talk to you later'. Scott fell into a depression and drank a lot. Austin had to find a way to help him so our time together was lessened even more. I dealt with it by putting my head in my books and spending all my time on school or my part time job at the local music store. After a few months Scott found a healthier way to deal with the heartbreak and Austin and I mended the broken pieces Tori left behind the best we could.

All three of us finished out college, earning our degrees and heading home. Barely keeping in touch. Well, except Austin and I, we talked everyday. We still did. What was our title you ask? I didn't know. We didn't care. We were us and that's all that mattered.

* * *

><p>"Hey"<p>

"Hi" I smiled nervously up at him. "How was your flight?"

He laughed to himself and a moment passed. "Just fine, now would ya come here?"

I didn't even get a chance to respond as he moved forward and encased me in a warm hug. I melted into his arms, realizing how much I had missed him the past 6 weeks. I dug my face further into his shirt, inhaling his scent. My arms tightened around him, not wanting to ever let go. His arms loosened and I felt his lips meet my cheek.

"I missed you" He whispered into my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"I missed you too" I sniffled, looking up at him after loosening my grip on him.

"Hey, what're the tears for?" His face became concerned as he wiped a stray tear off my face.

I smiled through the tears that were uncontrollably falling down my face. "I'm just really happy I guess."

He smiled and brought my face to his. Electricity shot through my body as his lips met mine.

"Get a room!" Someone screamed from across the airport.

I pulled away and blushed as Austin just smirked. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders as he slung his bag over the other. We started to walk out of the building and I could feel my holiday spirit inflate.

"How's your family doing?"

"Good, it's hard around the holidays for everyone, especially my grandmother. She gets really sad, but we have all worked on keeping happy for the most part. How about yours?"

"My family? Ha, they're all just _so_ jolly. I don't think I can sing another carol without wanting to hit myself over the head first." I joked.

"Ohhh! Jingle bells, jingle bells. Jingle all the way. Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh. HEY!" He sang as people started to stare.

I smacked his abs causing him to pout. "Ow! Is this how you treat your boyfriend after being apart for 6 weeks?"

I felt my heart flutter at the word, but somehow kept my cool. "If he is going to be a ninny, then yes!"

"Where is your Christmas spirit?"

"It died after the 100th pre and post dinner carol" I laughed as we got to my car and I popped the trunk.

"Well, then it is my job to bring it back." He kissed my cheek before closing the trunk and getting into the car.

I smiled to myself and followed his lead. As I started the car Austin texted on his phone.

"Have you heard from Scott?"

"No" he said shortly. "Have you heard from Tori?"

"No...but I ran into Sydney earlier. We are gonna get dinner sometime this week."

"Oh yeah? How is she?"

"She's good..really good actually. She is going to be an artist and she met this amazing guy who's a soldier. I could tell she really likes him maybe even love and-"

"Hold on, how could you possibly know that?"

"The look in her eye, when she talked about him, it was the same one I used to get when I would talk about you."

"Used to?" He shot back, fake hurt evident on his face and a hand over his heart.

"Well, now I make a different one. We aren't in 'new love' anymore, we are in 'true love'" I explained, making up as I went.

"Oh yeah? And what kind of look do you make now?"

Well, I used to look like this.." I smiled a blissful smile and fluttered my eyelashes. "but, now I make this one." I scrunched up my nose in disgust before bursting into laughter as I caught a glimpse of his facial reaction.

"Wow, that's definitely not a face I want to see again." He poked my side and I squeaked.

"Hey! I'm driving!" I defended.

"Ok, ok. But, just you wait I will get you" He teased.

I nodded sarcastically, as we pulled into the driveway.

We got out of the car and I met him at the stairs after he retrieved his bag. His hand linked with mine as we walked up to the front door. I pushed it open and the sounds and smell of Christmas had overtaken us with one swift step.

"Austin!" I heard multiple voices exclaim.

He was pulled into a million and one hugs and given many warm welcomes as I grabbed his bag and brought it up to my room. I set it down on my desk chair and realized that he only had a carry-on. I knew guys barely packed but he was supposed to be here for a week, this was definitely not enough for a week. I decided to dismiss the terrible thoughts flooding my head. As it was the happiest time of the year, I didn't want to start a fight within the first hour of Austin being here. I walked into my closet and slipped off my toms. I looked over my outfit that consisted of jeans and a hunter green oversized sweater. I fiddled with my double 'A' necklace that Austin had given me for our 2nd year.

"You ditched me" I felt Austin's arms weave around me from behind. He kissed my neck as I fell back into him.

"You were being consumed by my family"

"Mmm, I missed this" He spoke after a moment of silence.

"I missed you" I said as I twisted my neck to look at him.

"I love you" He leaned his forehead onto mine.

"I love you more" I looked deeply into his eyes, shifting to face him completely but keeping our heads together. "I love you, I love you, I love you Austin Monica Moon." I chanted to him softly, letting a smirk float across my face.

A smile played on his. "You are only gonna get away with that because I can't stand to not kiss you for another-"

I cut him off with my lips as he had done so many times before. His hands ventured up to my jawline as mine played with his buttons on his shirt. I lifted up onto my toes as he pulled me closer. We parted for air but within seconds his lips were on my jaw moving down to my neck, landing on my sweet spot.

His hands landed on my hips, pressing me back against the wall. A small moan left my mouth as his hands began to wander all over. I let my head fall back against the wall to allow him better access. After a few seconds my head snapped back as his lips reconnected with mine. This time with more need than want. I hooked my legs around his torso and he turned around carrying me out to the bed.

He threw me down onto the bed and that's when I saw the hidden smirk on his face. I sat up on my elbows and looked at him with confusion.

"What?"

He leaned down and quickly pecked my lips. "You didn't actually think we would do this now, did you? Not with your grandmother right downstairs!" He exclaimed, taking a seat on the bed and moving my feet onto his lap. "Plus, I owed you one from the car."

I sat up, removing my legs. "Sometimes, I really dislike you" I whispered into his ear before pecking his cheek and prancing off down the stairs.

As soon as my feet touched the ground I was hit with questions from everyone who I hadn't seen yet. They were tough questions too, none of the easy ones like 'how have you been?' or 'what's new? not even a 'how's the boyfriend?''. Nope, all the ones about the future and plans. Truth was I hadn't planned my future at all, I hadn't even fully planned my week out.

I felt my palms start to sweat until a hand fell onto the small of my back. I instantly relaxed as he fell right into place next to me. With one touch Austin had calmed my nerves completely, but with one touch he also made my heart race and my mind move 1000 miles per hour. Either way I loved it.

Either way I loved him.

I may have had no idea what I was going to be doing in the next 5 years but I knew it had a certain blonde haired, brown eyed boy in it.

* * *

><p>I looked to my left as I noticed Austin talking to my dad and uncle. He had come into this family and fit right in like the missing puzzle piece. It made me happy to see how well he and my family got along, it took some of the pressure off.<p>

"So Ally, when am I going to get to see my goddaughter in all white, walking down an aisle, preferably towards a certain current boyfriend of hers?"

And the pressure was back.

I turned back around to see my Aunt Karen, and godmother, standing with an amused look on her face. I simply smiled and shrugged it off.

"I don't know, could be a while. I mean we did just graduate college. I'm still getting my bearings out in the real world as is he."

"Oh yeas. But, you and Austin have been dating for some time now. You are practically married already." She took a sip of her drink before raising her voice a little higher, looking around. "Why not just put a ring on it and start popping out the babies, am I right?" She chuckled.

I felt my cheeks flush and instantly knew I had turned from a cool cucumber to a hot tomato in a split second. I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out. I looked around to see everyone now staring, including Austin, who looked just as frazzled as me.

I let out a nervous laugh before containing myself. I walked over to Austin as everyone was now awaiting an answer. With one reassuring look from him I knew I could come back from this embarrassing fright fest.

"_We_ are going to do what _we_ want, how _we_ want, when _we_ want. I'm in no rush and neither is Austin. I think I speak for us both in saying, our relationship is just that, _our_ relationship. Now I love you all but mind your own damn business and let me enjoy this amazing time of year with the ones I love. We have plenty of time to talk about the future some other day. It's Christmas Eve lets enjoy it!" I smiled as some clapped and some just smiled and went back to their conversations.

"Nice speech" Austin said into my ear from behind.

I turned around to face him as my uncle and dad walked away, patting my back as they did.

"Thanks, I would have never had the courage to do that in the past."

"But now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have you by my side." I smiled up at him and poked his hip.

"You are such a dork"

"But I'm your dork" I giggled as he pulled me closer to him.

"That is so very true and would you look at that, mistletoe." He smiled up, bringing my gaze with him.

He looked back down at me, eyes locking for a second before planting a sweet, short, appropriate kiss on my lips. I felt his lips form a smile against mine and my stomach swirled with happiness.

"I love you" I whispered against his lips.

"I love you too" His smile faltered slightly as his face went serious. "But seriously, we should talk about some things before the week is over."

I swallowed any of the nervousness that came with what he was hinting at and simply smiled and nodded.

"Ally! We need you!" My saving grace, mom, called me into the kitchen. She gave me the perfect escape from Austin's worrying eyes.

I quickly gave him a 'what can ya do' shrug and sad smile before prancing off into the kitchen, this was gonna be a long night.

* * *

><p>"I wish your family wasn't sleeping on the other side of these walls." Austin whispered as we laid in my childhood bed hours later.<p>

"Me too"

"This is why we need our own place…" Austin trailed off, gauging my reaction.

I didn't really react at first, since I didn't really know how to react. It wasn't something I had really thought about before. We had lived together in the past and hell I loved him, he loved me so why not?

"Ok" I deadpanned.

"Ok?" He questioned. "Like ok, as in yeah lets do it?"

I nodded, letting my excitement finally show through a wide smile. His smiled spread like fire across his face as his hands lifted me from under my armpits. He stood up on my bed and spun me around before we both fell back due to loss of balance. We both broke out into a fit of laughter as a banging came from the wall next to us, signaling for us to shut up and be quiet.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" He spoke in between kisses that he peppered all over my face.

I let out a giggle as his hair tickled my forehead. "I love you too, but, geez, calm down it's not like we won the lottery"

He pulled back and stared into my eyes. "Now that's where you're wrong. This is better than winning the lottery. I get to live with the love of my life, I get to wake up every morning with you by my side, come home to your amazing cooking and warm hugs. We get to host Sunday brunches and start our life together. You have no idea the feeling I get from thinking about spending the rest of my life here on this earth with such an amazing girl by my side."

My heart swelled and warmed with his words. They were so sincere and thoughtful and simply amazing. He had basically put into words what I could not.

"I do know though, because that's the feeling I get when I think about you" I smiled up at him. "As cheesy as you are, you are true."

He kissed my forehead as we settled into bed. I rested my head on the pillow, becoming his little spoon. His head nudged his way into the crevice of my neck.

"Goodnight beautiful" He whispered.

My stomach jumped at the tone of his voice, it was so calming and so arousing at the same time.

"Night, love you"

"Mmm, love you too" He snuggled closer before his breaths became even.

I knew he was asleep, and I felt my eyes starting to give in to sleep also. Falling asleep like this every night would definitely be something I could get used to.

* * *

><p>I looked around the next day as everyone was starting head home. One by one the crowded house silenced a little more. I was currently sitting down on the second to bottom step in the foyer. We had opened gifts, sang carols, danced around the halls, and ate some good food.<p>

Austin and I still had our gifts that we were saving to open together in private. We were just waiting for everyone to leave. In fear of rumors starting when we 'escaped to the bedroom' for a little while.

I looked down the hall and into the kitchen to see Austin talking to my grandpa. I felt my heart warm, they had all welcomed him with such open arms and he was part of the family within 10 minutes of meeting. I examined his features as he kept the conversation alive. They way his face lit up, he had to be talking about architecture. I noticed it whenever he would try and explain it to me, or when I would ask how his studies were back in college. He had this look of pure happiness that couldn't be faked. His eyes brightened and his smile was wide. My stomach got butterflies as he laughed at something my grandpa said. He turned his head and instantly our eyes locked and I felt a blush creep over my cheeks. I was caught, damn. He let a slight smirk fall on his lips before standing up shaking my grandpas hand and excusing himself.

I readjusted myself quickly as his steps got closer. Within seconds he was standing in front of me. I let my eyes travel up his body, taking in every inch, before noticing his outstretched hand. I decided to keep my eyes moving until meeting his eyes. They were relaxed and joy-filled.

"May I?" His deep, calm voice filled my ears.

A smile formed on my lips. "You may."

I took his hand and stood up. He motioned with his other hand up the stairs and I started to walk up, feeling his eyes on my every step.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked, keeping my eyes trained on each step.

He didn't answer right away, but waited until we reached the top of the stairs before getting close to my ear. "Like you weren't doing the same thing earlier"

I giggled before turning to him. "What were you guys talking about?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"You." He simply stated, before walking away and into my room.

I stood there dumbfounded, they were talking about me? Why me? What about me?

I quickly followed Austin's trail only to find my room dark and empty, but the bathroom door shut, light pouring out from the cracks. I decided to get changed into something more comfortable as this dress wasn't. Walking into my closet I grabbed a pair of cropped leggings and Austins high school baseball hoodie. I slipped on some black socks and walked back out, pulling out my necklace from under the hoodie.

Austin was still in the bathroom so I went over to my desk and flicked on the light. I moved the chair out, revealing the small pile of presents for Austin. As I bent down to pull them out I heard the bathroom door open and Austin emerge.

"Ya know, that sweatshirt gets closer to being true everyday?" He asked, walking closer.

I stood back up and took a second to process his words. "What?" I decided to ask anyway.

"With everyday that pasts, you are one day closer to being Mrs. Allyson Marie Moon"

I felt my heart jump as he spoke. "In your dreams" I joked walking past him with the gifts.

As I walked down the stairs I realized it was actually in _my_ dreams, literally. I dreamt of marrying Austin one day, but I knew that day was far, far away. I mean we had only graduated and we didn't even have jobs yet, or a place to live. We had a lot to do before marriage was even in the equation, let alone kids. God we were only 23 years old, or should I say 23 years young.

As I reached the bottom of the steps I saw that my parents were standing at the door with their coats. I stopped and stared at them waiting for an explanation, as it was 9 o'clock.

"Hey Allycat, you and Austin finally doing presents?" My dad asked, helping my mother with her coat.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, but what's with the coats?" I motioned to them.

My mother smiled as she fixed her scarf. "Oh, we are going out for drinks with our friends"

"At this time of night?" I exclaimed, shifting the gifts in my hands as they grew heavier.

"Oh Ally, chill out. We are grown adults, as are you now." I scoffed as my dad opened the door and the cold air hit my feet.

They started walking out as my dad called over his shoulder, "Don't wait up!" before shutting the door.

"Oh, don't worry I won't" I mumbled.

"Talking to yourself again?" Austin laughed, walking past me and into the living room.

I followed his lead, placing his gifts on the floor. He had walked over to tend to the fire as I went into the kitchen to ravage for snacks. I found some cookies and heated up the leftover hot cocoa my mom had made a few hours before.

Coming back into the room with food and drinks I spotted Austin with a present in his hand, shaking it next to his ear.

"Put. It. Down." I warned as I sat on the floor across from him.

His eyes went wide and he dropped the present back into the pile. "Ooh, what's that?"

He crawled towards me and reached for a cookie but I swat his hand away. "These" I moved my hands around the rashings "Are for good boys and girls only."

His face contorted before forming a pout and after a few seconds of no reaction from me he brought out the big guns. The puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, you can have some" I finally broke.

"Yay!" He exclaimed like a kid in a candy store.

"Only!" I yelled, halting him completely. "If you give a certain someone a kiss"

"Ahh, but there is no mistletoe" He pointed out.

"Fine, no cookies or cocoa for you." I sighed, taking a sip of mine.

He chuckled and I glared at him. "What?"

He spoke in between his laughter only making me more irritated. "It's just...you have...never mind, here."

He leaned forward and wiped my top lip with his thumb before sucking the leftover whipped cream off of it as I sat mesmerized, suddenly wanting to attack him right there.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"No problem, walking cliche" He laughed, sitting back on his heels.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You are literally like a living, breathing romantic comedy movie, without even trying"

It was now my turn to pout as I crossed my arms in front of my chest. His face softened and he leaned back over and planted a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Happy?" He whispered against my lips and I nodded.

Within seconds his lips were back on mine and wrapped my hands around his neck, playing with the ends of his hair. I pulled him closer before he was hovering over me as I laid beneath him. Lips never parting my hand traveled further into his hair, getting tangled.

He finally pulled away when we couldn't breath any longer and sat back up. "Present time?" he asked impatiently.

I sighed and sat back up, "I guess"

"Don't get your panties in a twist little lady, we will be continuing that later" He whispered into my ear as he crawled back over to the present pile opposite of me. I felt shivers run down my spine.

"Ok, ready?" I asked, sitting down in my spot across from him.

He nodded and we each picked up our present pile and handed it over.

I waited to rip mine open, watching his reaction instead. I grew impatient as Austin was trying to be neat with it. Wow, how the tables had turned.

"Als...he started, after he had opened majority of his gifts. Not only did you get me a portfolio, briefcase, sketchbook, pencils, and gift card to men's wearhouse but you also got me the one thing I will need on my desk. I love it." He stated holding up the picture frame that had a simple picture of us from last new years eve.

Tori took it, it was the last time we were all together as a group. Well, minus Tony who was dead to Scott and Austin. I didn't like him either, but never could I say I hated him. I couldn't hate someone I didn't care about.

"You forgot one" I pointed out.

He looked under the paper that was everywhere now. "Oh" He unwrapped it before a goofy smile grew on his face.

"Do you like it?" I asked, even though I knew the answer from the look on his face.

"No...I love it!" He turned it around for me to see even though I had already known what it was a picture of.

It was all five of us on that same new years, we were standing on a balcony in front of the infamous Notre Dame winter sunsets, snow covering the trees. We all had smiles on our faces, Scott positioned behind Tori, his arms draped around her neck. Tori's next to Sydney, Sydney in the middle of Tori and I, and Austin with his arm around my shoulders. Us girls had on party hats and were holding drinks, while Austin and Scott had noisemakers in their mouths. It was a totally unplanned picture that I was so thankful for now. It was our last picture together.

"Als?" Austin asked after I didn't answer for a while.

"Hm?" I shook my head of it's thoughts and saw that all of his gifts were now opened. I had also gotten him a watch, ray ban sunglasses, and some homemade 'coupons' for things like back rubs, home cooked dinners, dates, and 'get out of jail free' cards.

"Where were you just now?" He asked, concerned.

"New Years Eve, last year" I answered with little to no expression.

His face softened as he scooched over to my side, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me close. "I know, it sucks. But, what I like to do when I get sad about it is...I think about one day many years from now we might just run into each other and we will all be reunited or something and our kids will end up growing up together like you girls always planned."

I gave him a weak smile before sighing. "Yeah but nothing we planned actually went to plan"

He nodded. "Yeah but life doesn't go to plan, we just have to suck it up and go with the flow, not with the plan. Because reality is...plans fail just like we as human may fail, it's inevitable. And that's the beauty of it. Lifetime friends, they are there in times of need, they show up when no one else does. Just watch, some day, somewhere, we will need each other and we will be there because that's what we do."

I smiled and pulled back to look at him. "You just gave me an idea. Thanks!"

"Als…" he started, and I knew he was about to reprimand me.

"Present time!" I exclaimed before starting to tear open my presents.

After it was all unwrapped I had revealed a bunch of clothes and lingerie from Victoria's Secret. I made some smart comments to that. He also got me earrings, a picture book of our past 4 years together, and a separate picture frame of us from our 4 year anniversary that passed in October. He had only come down for Thursday to Monday before having to head to a job interview in Ohio.

Austin had many interviews all across the country, luckily they were mostly on the east coast and either in PA or Delaware.

"Als, one more" He pulled out a square black velvet box from behind him, it was larger than a ring box but not big enough to be a necklace. I smiled up at him as I took the box into my hands. I slowly opened it to reveal the beautiful silver bracelet inside. It was an Alex and Ani bracelet. It was my third one. Austin had already gotten me the Notre Dame charm and 'A' charm bangles. This one was the 'because I love you' charm bangle. I took it out of the box and slid it on with the others. I held up my wrist and smiled at Austin.

"I love it" I said to him, lowering my arm.

"I love you" He leaned forward and closed the gap between us. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. "We really do need to talk still"

I groaned, "Lets talk later when we can't do this."

My lips met his in a fiery dance that only grew with all the pent up tension, sexual tension that was. He quickly forgot about talking as we leaned back into the huge pile of ripped up wrapping paper. Everything else was forgotten as we got lost in each other, all that mattered was that we were together and alone at last. Finally, what I had been waiting for the past 6 weeks.

* * *

><p>"So when does the house hunting start?" My mom questioned the next morning, when we decided to tell her and my dad we planned to move in with each other.<p>

"Who says it will be a house? They are young, they might want an apartment. There is no need for all that room, it's not like they are having kids" My dad laughed nervously. "Right? Oh god, Allycat you aren't pregnant are you?"

Austin let out a laugh and I smacked his arm before looking back to my dad. "No, dad we will not be having kids anytime soon. Don't you worry."

"But, we may get a town home or small house since we want to entertain our family and friends and we would need a place for them to stay." Austin added.

"Yes, because, unlike you mom, we don't want to offer just a couch or blowup mattress to our guests" I teased her as she scowled.

"Whatever, so when?" She got up and cleared our plates from breakfast.

I sighed and followed her, leaning on the island.. "I don't know, now I guess. I mean we just started talking about it so we are going to have to start researching it all. Going to the bank and figuring out a budget. I mean I don't have a job yet, I have some offers to be a substitute but nothing in writing and Austin is still looking for the right company to accept. We have a lot on our plate right now and this is just adding to it and plus we don't even know where we want to look and-"

"Als, breath." Austin came up and placed his hands on my shoulders. "I actually have something to tell you. I was going to wait till a better time but whens a better time than the present right?"

"True" My dad piped in, without even looking up from his paper.

"Well, what is it?" I pressed, nervously looking into his eyes for answers.

"I...I accepted a job. At Westlake Reed."

"What? Austin that's great!" I threw my arms around his neck and squeezed tight, but he didn't hug back.

"Als. It's in Ohio."

I slowly retracted, looking down away from his gaze. "Oh"

"Hio, Ally. Oh-hio" My dad corrected me shaking his head and mumbling something else, but I couldn't even muster up a scowl or smart remark back as I felt like my world had stopped spinning.

Austin had accepted a job in Ohio, without even consulting me first. This was great, no amazing! He had a job and secure one at that. But part of my heart was holding me back from acting happy as he made this huge decision without me. He didn't need my approval or opinion, it didn't matter, not to him at least.

"Als? Say something...please?"

"You didn't even ask me?" My words started off hurt before they quickly started to slip off my tongue like venom. "You just went ahead and made this life changing decision without me, and and then you asked me to move in with you. Well when were you going to mention that this house was going to be in Ohio?" My eyes shot daggers.

He took a step back as I took my forward. "I-I don't know."

"What?" I shot, not letting him say another word. "You don't know?"

I noticed my parents look at us before excusing themselves from the area. I silently thanked them but didn't pay much attention as all of it was on Austin. Waiting for his terrible excuses to start pouring out.

"I'm sorry" He stated. "I'm so sorry."

"No you're not." I spit back. "Austin there is no way in hell you are sorry because you don't regret taking that job. You shouldn't it's an amazing opportunity and I am so proud of you." My tone softened as I took a seat on the barstool behind me. " I just wish you would have come to me before you actually accepted it. I mean I'm sure you know I could never hold you back from such an amazing job but when you go behind my back it just makes me feel...unimportant. I want to be a part of your life, I want you to share things with me, everything. Good or bad. I promise not to get too mad."

"I should have asked you, and I was so stupid not to. I just wanted to surprise you with it, and I was going to tell you on christmas but it didn't feel like it was the right time and I was just totally and completely being an idiot. AND I am sorry, not for taking the job but for not talking to you first about it, I love you Als and I don't want you to feel unimportant." He took my hands in his as he stood in front of me looking down.

I could tell he was struggling to catch my gaze but looking up into his eyes meant losing my cool completely and starting to bawl my eyes out like a baby. Inevitably his hand gently raised my chin and in an instant his brown orbs locked onto mine and I felt the tears start to well.

"I love you too" I breathed out, giving him a weak smile.

"Please tell me those are happy tears." He begged.

I nodded, causing a smile to form on his lips. Austin leaned down and met my lips in a slow, reassuring kiss. I felt all my worries and doubts fade away as the warmth of his lips overtook mine.

After a few seconds he pulled away and brought me into a deep hug. As I was still sitting my head rested on his torso and my arms went around his waist. I felt him kiss the top of my head before moving away pulling me into the hallway. I giggled as he dragged me towards the basement door.

"Austin where are we going?" I questioned.

"Shh, just go downstairs put on some kind of movie or channel with the volume down low and I will be there in just a minute. Ok?"

My face scrunched with confusion. "Um.. I guess?"

"You trust me don't you?" He asked and I nodded. "Good, I'll only be a minute"

He kissed my cheek before running up the stairs. I listened to his orders and went down the stairs and into the basement.

It was still the same as when we were in high school. The main area with the bar in the back corner. The sectional sofa in front of the TV. The one and only thing that had really changed was the new TV we got for my dad this year. It was a 64 inch TV that was mounted on the wall so it was more viewable from the table. Behind the sofa where my toys used to be was a high-top, bar style table that was larger. It fit 8 chairs and was usually where my mom and dad had their monthly expenses meetings, since it was big enough to fit all the papers and laptops and files and things. It was also where I went through all of my college acceptance letters with Austin, finding the perfect school, or what we thought to be the perfect school.

I plopped onto the couch before flipping through the channels. I finally decided on an old Saved By The Bell marathon. A few minutes later Austin came down the stairs with an arms full of stuff. He walked right over to the table and plopped it all down. I smirked before sitting up on the couch and observing as he spread it all out.

He had both macs, a binder of papers that I recognized as all his parents things, a stack of mail and various other papers of sorts, a few notebooks and pencils and pens. After everything was sorted out he placed his phone on the table and motioned me to come over.

"I have everything here that we will need to start planning our future. We are going to go through and make a list of things we need to do and prioritize everything. I want to do this Als, and I want you to do it with me." He smiled as I moved around him.

"Well, lets start." I sat down and opened my computer. "Where do we start?" I asked, and he laughed.

"Well, lets start with finding out how much my parents left me." He sat down next to me with the big white binder.

"Ok! …..wait what?" I said, taking a double take.

"My parents left me two accounts, one for college and stuff like that. The other was for after college, to help me start my life. Aka, now." He explained. "They got a lot of money after selling the mattress empire to one of their investors."

"Ok, so how do you find out how much they left you?"

He flipped through the papers before settling on one. "Go to the banks website, and sign into my account. Here, this is the information."

He handed me the paper and I began typing in the things necessary. After a few seconds I had the account open and navigated to the account named 'Austin's Inheritance #2'

"Au-Austin, this can't be right" I stuttered, looking at the number on the screen.

He looked up from what he was reading at looked at me, then to the screen. His face faltered a bit but then relaxed.

"I knew it was a lot but not that much." He said, trying to remain calm and act 'cool'.

"Austin, your parents, on top of what they already gave you, left you 800,000 dollars. How much did they give you for college?"

"Um..I think it was like 200,000. I mean obviously I had more than enough for college, so the leftover money I invested in stocks."

"Austin you realize that your parents left you a million dollars in total so far and for all you know they could have another account out there that you'll get when you retire or something?"

"Ally, you knew that my family had money, they still do. Why is this so surprising to you?"

I thought for a second, why was I so worked up. I mean he was right, I knew they owned a very successful mattress empire and with that they made a boatload of money and I guess selling it would make even more. Plus Austin was an only child which meant he got everything. It all did kinda make sense in the end.

"Als?" Austin asked after I didn't respond.

"Sorry, I was just thinking it over and I guess it does make sense, seeing as you were the sole inheritor."

He smiled. "Ok, so seeing as I have the money why don't we just use the 800,000 dollars to buy our house, I mean it probably won't be anywhere near that much so, we won't even need a loan. Als, we could own our first house within a month if we wanted to."

My smile faltered slightly. "No, you would own our first house within a month. I wouldn't own anything, it's your money."

His face softened as he took my hand. "Ally, the day my mother died, she told me that with only the short amount of time knowing you she knew that we were meant to be. She told me that if I was smart, which she knew I was, that I would never let you walk out of my life and I don't plan to."

"Austin I know this, you tell me this everyday. I'm not going-"

"Als, let me finish. They left me this money to start my life, my life with you. They gave me this so I could give you all the happiness you deserve. So if we use it to buy a house you better believe your name will be on it, because without you, there would be no house or money or…" His voice faded off, not finishing the sentence but I knew what was coming next.

"Hey, I get it. But, lets put that a side and be happy right now. Planning your future is supposed to be a happy event not a sad one right?" I smiled at him and his smile soon returned as well.

"Ok, so shall we start house hunting or?"

He reached over a pulled out a big white envelope from the mail pile. "Well, here is all the information they sent me yesterday about the job. I had my aunt forward it here." He handed me the packet and I sifted through it, reading over everything, absorbing it all.

Truth was, this was an amazing job offer, and anyone would be stupid to pass this up. I watched him as he looked at house listings in the cleveland ohio area. I couldn't believe how far Austin had come from being that scared orphaned teenager. He was now a successful, engineer. He was my engineer that I loved with every inch of my being. I knew his parents would be so proud of him, but I couldn't quite tell if he knew.

"Austin?" I said weakly, seeing if he was listening.

"Yeah?" He looked up from what he was doing, meeting me eyes with his brown pools speckled with gold.

"I'm proud of you, and I know your parents would be too if they were here to see you."

He smiled. "Thanks Als, that means a lot."

We went back to working almost silently, except for the occasional comments and concerns from both parties. He and I looked for house in our budget in the Cleveland, Ohio region, taking note of ones we wanted to further pursue and writing it down for when we made our trip up there sometime next week.

I had also booked our flight and hotel for that, Austin already had to go up for a his final meeting with Westlake Reed, and his first in person. I knew he would kill it though. While he was doing that I was going to be scoping out the area and also searching the surrounding school districts for music teacher openings. I would even take a substitute job just to get my foot in the door, considering I did have my teaching degree in music theory and early education.

After a few hours or so we were finalizing our to do list for our trip to Ohio. We had written down all the tasks that needed to be accomplished along with a few personally fun things we would do just to enjoy our trip together. Number one on the list though was to find a house, because we didn't know when Austin would need to start and without a place to stay we would have to choose a hotel, on top of that, when Austin did start working his availability to go house hunting decreased greatly.

We had a lot to do with not a lot of time to do it. But if there was anything Austin and I were good at was making things work against all odds. Either way we would be together, some how, no matter how hard it was or how long it took. We always ended up next to one another at the end of the day.

And that was worth the headaches.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you guys liked it! Talk to you soon! Please review it is greatly appreciated! LOVE YOU ALL! SO THANKFUL, but must run to class! XOXOX<br>**_


	9. Together

_****PLEASE CHECK MY PROFILE FOR THE LINKS TO OUTFITS AND NEW HOME PICS!** (Enjoy! I decided to try some new things in this chapter)**_

* * *

><p>"Austin this is amazing!" I exclaimed, looking around at my surroundings.<p>

"You really like it?" He asked, coming in from the next room over.

"Like it? I love it, this is the best house we've seen! It has everything we're looking for!" I continued to walk back into the kitchen/family room. "Open floor plan, so we can entertain and cook at the same time, 4 bedrooms so we have plenty of room for guests." I moved toward the back patio door after looking out the window over the sink. "And look at this backyard! We could get a dog!"

I felt his hands grip my shoulders and turn me around. "As much as I love seeing you like this, can we bring it down a few notches, I mean we don't wanna get our hopes up then not get the house" He explained.

"Austin, we need this house..this is our house" I looked up to him seriously.

"So you really do like it?" He asked again.

"Yes, I do. I can see us here, I can see us hosting parties and dinners and having a life here. I can see it all, I couldn't in all those other houses."

He smiled mischievously and reached into his pocket before pulling out a set of keys. I felt my jaw drop as he held them out in front of us, my heart stopping completely.

"Really?" I practically whispered, as if it was a dirty secret.

"Mhm" He nodded.

"When?" I asked, my gaze still fixed on the keys.

"Monday, before you got here. When we met up, I had just signed the papers at the cafe. The realtor left like 2 minutes before you arrived."

"Oh my gosh!" I smacked his arm. "That's why you were so giddy, not because I was finally here!"

"Well, it was a little bit of both"

"How did you know I would like it?" I pressed.

"I know you als, I knew when I saw this house that you would love it." He said confidently.

"Yeah, but there was also that chance that we would find a better one, how did you know that wasn't going to happen?"

He shrugged. "I didn't. I just went with my gut feeling. And..it was right if I say so myself."

"So right" I said, walking into his arms.

He kissed my head before resting his chin on it. "I love you Als."

"I love you too" I responded, a few beats passing. "I am so excited"

"Me too"

"So when do we move in?" I asked, pulling away from him.

"Now." He stated, walking back to the front door.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered, following him.

He opened the door and revealed my parents, standing by a moving truck. We had already packed most of our stuff and a lot was still packed up from college. All they had to do was load it up. I felt a smile grow on my face from ear to ear. This was our home now, ours.

I took a few steps forward before being tackled by two unfamiliar arms. After hitting the soft grass and sitting up I realized they weren't unfamiliar at all, the exact opposite.

"TOR?" I exclaimed. I looked behind her to catch a glance of Sydney laughing hysterically, then my eyes found Austin's who were just surprised as mine.

We stood up and all collectively shared a group hug. "What are you guys doing here?" Austin asked after we parted.

"Not that we don't love that your here, but what he said" I laughed.

"Well, your parents called us and told us our favorite couple was moving in together" Tori started.

"And that they needed some extra hands, so we flew out here to help. Because who better for the job than us? I mean we are awesome movers, right Tor?" She joked.

She nodded, laughing along with us. She seemed happy. "Exactly. I know we haven't been the best with keeping in touch, but this is a huge step for you guys so I dropped my drawing pad and fabric samples for a plane ticket and hopped on the first flight I could."

"Then I met her at the airport and we drove up together. We have a lot of catching up to do by the way."

"Yeah, like the fact that this one" I pointed at Syd "Has a serious boyfriend who is a military hottie!"

"Hey!" I heard Austin shout as he was walking by with some boxes.

"Oh don't worry, you will always be my baseball hottie" I joked, remembering back to the college joke that started freshman baseball season.

"Yeah, yeah. Now are you girls going to chit chat or help?" He asked, continuing into the house.

We all let out a laugh before walking to the truck. Luckily the house came with the basic furniture so all we really needed was our personal items and eventually the decor items, which was Tori's strong suit. I found out they were staying for a few days which made my life that much easier.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of non-stop box moving the truck was finally empty. Our new home was filled with brown boxes in each respectful room. The girls had grabbed their luggage and were now fighting over rooms, typical. I walked into the family room to see Austin lounging on the couch with his hat over his eyes.<p>

I leaned over the back of the couch and planted a slobbery kiss on his lips, causing a groan to escape his lips.

"You are so gross" He wallowed.

"But you love me" I laughed.

"True" His hands came up and wrapped around my arms, pulling me over the back of the couch and into his lap.

"You are a crazy man!" I exclaimed as my laughter subsided.

"Ah, but only crazy for you" He chuckled.

I removed the baseball cap from his face and fixed it onto my head. "You're also a geek"

He held his hand over his heart in fake hurt. "Is this how you treat all you new roommates?"

"No, because you are so much more than a roommate to me" I laughed.

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"Well to start I don't usually do this with my roommates…" I trailed off, kissing his jaw line, traveling down to his neck.

"Als! We have guests!" He exclaimed, a smirk crossing his face.

"So? Shouldn't we christen the house?" I whispered into his ear.

"Well, yeah but not on the couch, while guests are over."

I sighed and moved away, sitting next to him on the couch, legs on his lap. "Man, how the roles have changed"

"What?"

"I used to be the conservative, awkward one with this stuff. Now you're the one pushing me off you."

"Oh, don't get me wrong. If I could I would totally take you right here on this couch, hell I would even do it in the kitchen. But, we have our friends over. The same friends that we haven't seen in over a year. We are supposed to go out to dinner soon and I'd rather not hear them badgering us about how we fuck like bunnies still."

"But, we do" I smirked.

"Yeah.." He whispered, dragging his thumb over my cheek. "But they don't have to know that" He kissed the corner of my mouth.

"I love you"

"I know, you've told me a few times" He joked. "I love you too."

A few minutes of silence passed as we just enjoyed the down time. I suddenly felt something hit me, hard, right in the gut. It wasn't an object, but a realization.

"Where's Scott?" I blurted out, before even thinking.

I heard Austin let out a sigh. "I had a feeling that was coming."

"What?" I asked, confusion filling my face.

"He was supposed to come, your dad told me he said he was. But, as you can tell he never showed. Didn't answer my texts either, I'm kinda worried."

"Tori seems happy" I said. "But, I can tell she is missing that spark that he gave her."

"Yeah, I miss seeing them together." He said, as I shifted to sit up and cuddle into his side as his arm wrapped around the back of the couch.

"I have a bad feeling that when they do cross paths again it won't be good" I said with little emotion.

"Why do you think that?" He looked down at me.

"I don't know. I just have this...feeling, in my gut. It's worrying me." I shrugged.

"I wouldn't worry that's probably not going to happen for a while. Let's just enjoy tonight and tomorrow with the people that are here right now."

I nodded as he was right. I felt a wave of relief come over me as Austin placed a sweet kiss on head.

"So are we going to enjoy New Years Eve or.." I asked.

"Yeah. Wanna go get ready?" He asked, looking down at me.

I nodded and started to stand up. Austin was still sitting there as I reached out to help him up. He took my hand and smirked before pulling me back down on top of him. We both started laughing as he began to tickle me. He pushed up, keeping his arms around me as he started walking towards the steps before shifting me into the bridal position.

"You are something else Austin Moon" I said happily.

He just smiled as we made it to the top of the steps. He turned towards the girls room before yelling to get ready and continuing towards the master bedroom. He plopped me on the bed before locking lips with me. His body heat radiated onto me as my body ached for his.

"Austin we need to get ready" I breathed out as he started moving down my neck and right to my sweet spot.

I had to suppress a moan in fear of the others hearing. His hands began to wonder until they finally pulled off my shirt, unclasping my bra in one swift flick of his fingers. I fought the urges for another split second before my hands tore off his shirt and ventured all over his chest and abs.

I was quickly brought back to reality when there was a banging on the door. "Al, do you have a belt I could borrow?"

Austin pulled back from me, matching my panting. He had a sly smirk on his face before he got up and walked into his closet. I sat there unable to move or speak, barely able to breath. I finally came to my senses a few seconds later as Sydney banged again.

"Yeah um, hold on." I got up and walked over to my suitcase, pulling out my two belts and walking back over to the door. I opened it and held them out for her.

"Did I interrupt something?" She smirked.

I shook my head and closed the door again. As I walked over to my suitcase it began to sink in. This was Austin and I's house, we were going to live here. This was where I would sleep, eat and live for the next few years..maybe more.

"Als where's my brush!?" Austin yelled from the bathroom.

I laughed and racked my mind for the location of his one and only brush. "Check your carry on bag."

"Got it! Thanks!"

I smiled and started to rummage through my suitcase to find something to wear as most of my clothes we boxed away still. I found a pair of olive green skinny jeans, a plain white tee and gray scarf. I changed into my new outfit before pairing it with my TOMS gray wedges. (See profile link)

I walked out of my closet and into the bathroom to see Austin, now in dark wash jeans and a white shirt, brushing his hair and counting to himself quietly.

"4,17,64,93" I chanted loudly, messing up his count.

"Als!" He whined. "Now I have to start over!"

"Oh no you don't!" I skipped over and ruffled his hair. "I love your sex hair look" I whispered into his ear before walking back over to the mirror to fix my light layer of makeup.

"You are honestly going to be the death of me in those jeans." He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed a kiss on my shoulder. "I just can't get enough of you"

"Sweet talk is going to get you no where, we have to go"

"But Als!" He whined. "Can't we just fake sick and stay home and cuddle?"

"No! We don't get to see them, like ever, plus it's New Years Eve! We can cuddle when we get home and tomorrow morning...Austin stop being a baby"

"I am not being a baby" He shouted, stepping back and stomping his foot.

"Baby" I whispered in his ear before walking out and grabbing my black leather jacket and MK handbag.

Austin wasn't far behind, grabbing his own leather jacket, wallet, and keys. Due to his new job and higher income he had just purchased a new Land Rover sport, it was his baby. I wasn't even allowed to drive it.

We walked down the steps and followed the voices into the kitchen to find Sydney and Tori already with drinks in there hands, sitting at the counter. Tori was wearing a black sweater with printed black and white leggings, paired with a brown fringe shoulder bag and brown high heeled booties. Sydney was wearing a dark gray wool sweater with skinny jeans, a red scarf and red doc martens.

"Ready for a rockin new years eve?" I asked.

"Hell yeah! Let's ring in the new year right!" Tori exclaimed.

"And together" Sydney said, smiling at us.

"Yeah...together" I sighed to myself as Austin reassuringly squeezed my hand. "Lets go" I suggested.

They both got up and we exited into the garage together. I hit the garage door opener as they got into the back seat and Austin got into the drivers seat, surprise surprise. I hopped in shotgun and buckled up before Austin turned on the car and started to back out.

I found a radio station and we all started to sing along. We were happy once again, all of us..minus Scott.

* * *

><p>"Alllllyyyy!" I heard Austin call from the bedroom.<p>

We had just gotten back from drinks after dinner, it was nice and relaxing. We stayed until about 1 o'clock...it was a quiet new years eve. I had gotten my new years kiss and that was the highlight of my night. We all caught up and I found out that Tori hasn't dated someone since Scott. Which surprised us all, Sydney was moving to Delaware to be with her boyfriend as he goes from being overseas to being a recruiter in the national guard.

I dried off my face after washing it of the makeup. We had changed into comfy clothes, Austin in only sweatpants and I in one of his sweatshirts and a pair of running shorts.

"Allyyy!" I heard him whine again.

I walked back into the bedroom and saw Austin waiting in bed, all cozy with the blankets up to his chin.

I noticed his eyes close as he pretended to sleep. "Oh well, I guess if Austin's already asleep I should just go see what's up with my girls" I exaggerated.

"Wait!" He popped up like a popcorn kernel. "I want Ally cuddles!" He begged.

I smiled as my heart warmed. His arms stretched out as he sat in the pool of blankets and pillows. He looked like a little puppy waiting for affection. I took two large steps before jumping onto the bed and crawling into his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and burrowed his head into my hair. After a few seconds he fell back into the pillows taking me with him. He tightened his grip on me and I snuggled into his chest, we stayed like this for a while before Austin broke the silence.

"Mhmm" he hummed into my hair. "I looovvee cuddling" He sang, rolling us over so he was on top of me.

"Austin your crushing me" I muttered.

"What's that? You have a crush on me?" He laughed. "I'm flattered, but I have a girlfriend"

"I can't breath!" I yelped.

"You can't believe what? How handsome I am?" He continued to laugh as his hands moved down and started to tickle my sides.

I felt a fit of laughter erupt from my chest as he continued without mercy. I struggled against his hold as he was practically twice my weight after a few failed attempts I finally freed my hands and began to attack him back. He slowly retreated before scooping me from under my arms and rolling me around to the other side of the bed. Luckily, I ended on top, straddling him.

"Look who has the upper hand now." I smirked, but it was soon wiped away as his smirk grew also.

"Well?" He asked.

"Well what?" I asked back.

"I'm waiting"

"For what?"

He sighed. "For you to get back at me with your 'upper hand' and all that jazz."

"Oh" I deadpanned, feeling my hands become clammy.

"What, don't flake on me now. It was just getting interesting" He smirked.

"I hate you" I smacked him before rolling off of his chest and facing the other way.

"Aw, Als..I was just kidding." He leaned his chin on my shoulder with a small pout.

I trained my eyes on the opposite wall, knowing with one glance I would crack.

"Come on, Austin wants cuddles and kisses" He pouted again.

"Stop talking about yourself in third person." I huffed.

"You know you love it" He stated confidently.

"I don't."

"Ok, but you love meee" He sung into my ear.

He started to trail kisses down my cheek and jaw. He slowly and faintly kissed my lips, letting his lips brush mine only slightly.

"Ugh, why are you so irresistible?" I whimpered.

"Because you lovvve me"

I rolled back over and looked into his eyes, searching for something, anything to let me know what he was thinking.

"You..are...so... damn... beautiful" He confessed kissing me in between words and causing my cheeks to heat up. "I still got it" I gave him a confused look. "I can make you blush with a simple compliment"

"But at the same time I can drive you crazy with one look or touch" I smirked, knowing it was true.

I leaned up and connected my lips with his, feeling the want and need with every lustful second that passed. It was finally our time, in our own home, without parents floating around. We weren't totally alone but no one was going to interrupt us. It was time to christen our new home, it was time to reunite after waiting for so long.

* * *

><p>So last night was...amazing to say the least. Don't judge. Moving on...I woke up early and made pancakes and bacon and scrambled eggs and sausage and hash browns. I had made a quick run to the grocery store down the street and bought practically everything sight. Must be that time of the month again. Sorry, that was kinda crude...again.<p>

As I flipped the last of the pancakes I heard a stampede of feet come flying down the stairs. Within seconds Tori and Sydney were sitting at the counter with fork and knife in hand. I smiled as I served them a little bit of everything. As they began to dig in I made Austin's plate, which was basically just pancakes and some bacon.

"I'll be right back, enjoy and help yourselves to more, there's juice in the fridge along with milk. I said, placing the glass of milk for Austin on his tray.

"Yeah, yeah go wake up lover boy" Tori laughed in between bites. "By the way this is amazing!" She called as I walked towards the stairs.

I heard Sydney agree with her as I made it up the stairs and to our door. I slowly opened it to see my sleeping beast in the middle of the bed, snoring. I placed the tray of food on the nightstand before crawling onto the bed. Replacing the tray in my lap I took a forkful of the pancakes and waved them in front of his nose. Within seconds he began to stir so I did it again.

Failing at waking him fully up I ate the forkful, making sure to leave some syrup on my lips. I leaned over and pressed my lips to his, praying it would draw him from his slumber.

"Mmm, I don't think your lips ever tasted so good" He said, his voice raspy.

"I love your morning voice" I commented, placing the tray in front of him.

"I love your cooking" He said, digging in almost immediately.

"Well, my job here is done" I started getting up, but his arm pulled me back down.

"No, no, no. I still need my morning cuddles and kisses"

He slid the tray away and pulled me into his warm arms. "Austin" I whined. "I need to go clean up the kitchen and we need to start unpacking and we have guests that need tending to and-"

He cut me off by placing his sweet lips over mine, my personal favorite way to be shut up.

"You worry too much-"

"And you're needy"

He chuckled. "Just relax and enjoy this..mmh..wonderful morning" He snuggled into my side, kissing my neck after moving away my hair.

"Aus-" I felt my breathing hitch as his hands wandered. "We...need..to-"

He pulled away "Fine, lets get a shower...together..to ya know, save time" I felt him smirk as he kissed me again.

I smiled as we both got up and moved towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>SYDNEY'S POV: (new right?)<strong>

"So, since the lovebirds seem to be going for round 6 now...wanna get ready and go out to the town? Maybe do some house warming shopping?" I suggested.

"Yeah, sure" Tori sighed.

"Hey what's up?" I asked, putting down my fork.

"I see..." She took a deep breath. "I see how happy they are...I mean they're moving in together and that means that marriage is next then babies and well.." she let a tear slip down her cheek. "I miss Scott."

I felt my mouth fall open. "Wha..what?"

"I miss-" She was cut short by the doorbell.

We both waited a few seconds before we heard heavy footsteps come from upstairs and head towards the door. We both got up and went to the doorway that led to the foyer to reveal Austin, wearing jeans and wrinkled long sleeve t-shirt, his hair still wet.

"Scott?" We heard Austin say, with little emotion as he opened the door. "What..are ya doing here?"

"I had to come, my best friends are moving in together for hells sake!"

I felt Tori stiffen up next to me as the voice registered in our heads.

They made their way in and we scurried back into the kitchen to avoid getting caught. Tori sat down on the bar stool, instantly pulling out her phone and looking at random social medias. I looked over her shoulder to see them walking in, Scott's face instantly freezing up. He was nervous, I could tell.

"Hey guys, look who showed up!" Austin said, trying to sound genuinely excited when I knew he was nervous.

"Hi Scott!" I beamed, although it was terrible timing I did miss my friends..all of them.

"Syd!" He hugged me after I walked over to him.

After we pulled back I turned to see Tori look up, I could sense the fear and hurt in her.

"Tori" Scott breathed out, trying to remain neutral.

"Scott" She said, avoiding his eyes.

"Soo.." I said after a few awkward seconds of silence. "Where's Ally?"

"Oh she's just getting ready. We are gonna start unpacking and stuff. But I mean if you guys wanna go into town or something that's cool too. We don't want to make you feel like you have to help us." He laughed, still obviously nervous.

"We don't mind, Tori and I were going to run into town for a little bit, we can help when we get back. Unpack the bathroom stuff and little rooms. While you guys do the important stuff."

"Yeah, like the bedroom." Tori laughed.

"Very funny guys, but you're all just stingy cause you're not getting any." He laughed pouring a glass of orange juice, chugging it down quickly.

I laughed but Tori and Scott just sat awkwardly.

"Sorry" He whispered as he passed me on his way out.

I gave him a small smile. "So, lets get ready I guess. Scott, your more than welcome to come" I said, maybe they could break the ice.

"Ok, thanks" He smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>AUSTIN'S POV (I'm feeling generous)<strong>

I walked into Ally's closet to see her looking at her necklace with a peaceful look on her face. I smiled to myself, god I loved her. I leaned against the doorway, letting a smirk fall onto my face.

"You will never believe who is downstairs right now." I laughed.

Her face faltered as I startled her but she quickly turned around with confusion written all over her face. "Who?"

"Just listen, I can hear the bickering from here" I chuckled.

She walked closer and stayed quiet, listening for a second. "Oh..my" She exclaimed. "And they are already fighting again" She put her hand to her forehead. "What are we going to do?"

I took a step towards her, wrapping a hand over her shoulder blade, bringing my head down to be eye to eye with her short figure. "We," I motioned to both of us, "are going to unpack and settle into a brand new home, we are going to enjoy our last day of freedom before I have to work and-"

"I have to look for work" She cut in, pulling away and looking everywhere else but me.

"Hey" I chased after her as she walked back over to the boxes she already started to unpack. "Listen to me…" I turned her around "listen, you are going to find a job because anyone would be crazy not to hire you...you are gonna be such an amazing teacher and are going to inspire so many kids with your love for music. I am so proud of you and know you're gonna do great things, just give it some time. We just got here, take some time to get settled and when the time is right the job will come to you. It's not like we are hurting in the money area right now and-"

"Austin." She cut me off, looking up with nothing but sincerity "I am not going to sit around and wait for you to come home" She spoke slowly, picking her words wisely. "I want to work and I can't just sit around the house all day. I want to contribute to this...this..household."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to think...I want you to work..I mean if you didn't, I would be fine with that too, but I love that you want to work. I love that you want to help contribute, I love you. That is all that matters, right? You are gonna find a job and it will all work out. It always does."

She smiled and nodded as a moment passed. "Shall we unpack?"

"That's my girl"

She moved to start un-boxing her clothes and shoes and all the other things girls held in their closets. I moved towards the door and my closet across the hall, stopping at the doorway to look back at her.

She sat there, with no idea of how important she really was. I never expected to depend so solely on one person, especially not some girl I met at the beach. I always had my doubts about love, after my parents got a divorce. But then I met Ally, on that normal August morning,seemed so long ago, but also like it was just yesterday. She turned my life upside down, sent me on the roller coaster ride of my life. This one human being was the exact reason I was still breathing on this planet. She held so much power and had no idea. She had me wrapped around her little finger. I couldn't wait to make her mine forever...just had to wait for the right moment.

* * *

><p><strong>ALLY'S POV<strong>

I plopped down on my bed the next afternoon. We didn't have much to unpack, since the house was mostly furnished and we still had yet to go shopping for decor items. Sydney, Tori and I went out this morning and picked up a few things while Scott and Austin went to breakfast before Austin's big day. Austin and I had decided to do dinner tonight instead, talk about his new job and boss and co workers.

Tori and Scott had yet to actually talk, they just seemed to bicker about small things. Right now we were all relaxing after finishing up the last few boxes. Well, we still had some boxes in the basement that needed to be unpacked but for the most part we were moved in. I couldn't wait for Austin to come home.

As I sat in silence I noticed...it was too quiet. I got up and walked towards my open door, stopping to listen again. Silence. Deciding to investigate I walked down the hall and towards Sydney's room, putting my ear to the door. I heard nothing so I knocked lightly and cracked the door. She was fast asleep on top of the blankets. I smiled and walked to Tori's room, I repeated my previous steps and cracked the door..it was empty. She must have been downstairs, so I went to Scott's room past the loft area which was also empty. As I got to Scott's room I knocked and waited...no answer so I opened the door and again...empty.

Biting my lip I moved towards the stairs quietly, descending as quiet as possible. As I made my way towards the kitchen/family room. I stopped at the threshold hearing voices...and they weren't fighting as usual. They were...just talking. Tori was sitting at the counter as Scott handed her a mug of something and leaned against the sink with his own mug.

Now,my mother always told me eavesdropping is never a good thing, but I was curious and worried. So, I stayed hidden and listened quietly.

"They seem happy though" I heard Tori say.

"Yeah, Austin said this morning that this is the happiest they've be in like forever"

I smiled, god Austin was amazing.

"At least they made it" She mumbled, causing me to strain my ears.

"Hmm?" Scott asked.

"Well, Tony and Sydney broke up...then well you know us. I'm glad that Austin and Ally stayed together, I couldn't imagine them without each other. They're made for each other."

"And you don't think we were meant for each other" Scott said, more of a statement than question.

She didn't answer...I guessed she either nodded or shook her head instead. I was about to blow my cover when I heard a soft sob come from the room. I peeked my head around the corner to see Scott now moved to comfort Tori. His arms wrapped around her as she sat and her body heaved. This was their breaking point... or at least I hoped it was going to be.

"I know" He soothed, rubbing her head lightly.

"No, you don't." She pulled away..her face puffy and wet with tears. "I made the biggest mistake of my life that day when I left. I loved you Scott, and I was scared...I was so afraid of what might happen. I mean we were always fighting and I didn't think we were going to make it so I did what I do best, I ran. I fled and left a wake of destruction behind me and I am so sorry." She let out another sob.

"I have to admit it was confusing and hurtful when you left…but as hard as it was I forgave you after a while"

She shook her head. "I was so selfish, I heard how hard you took it, Ally told me each and every grueling detail. I don't think I could ever make that up to you, what I did was-"

"Don't you dare say unforgivable. I forgive you Tori, it's ok"

"How" She looked up at him with despair in her eyes.

"I love you. Simple as that."

Her eyes grew wide for a second before returning to normal. "I love you too. I always have, and always will. It's impossible, I tried so hard to forget you but I couldn't, truthfully I didn't want to. It just hurt so much."

"Whatcha watching?" A deep voice filled my ear.

I jumped back and pushed him towards the stairs. "Shh! Scott and Tori just made up!" I whispered to him excitedly.

"Als, were you spying?" He accused.

"Oh shut up. Like you've never done it" I whacked his arm.

He scoffed and walked past me, but I yanked him back. "What?" He whined.

"Don't go in there!" I yelled in a whisper.

"And why not?" He matched my tone.

"They're having a moment!"

"In my kitchen, and I'm hungry" He whined.

"Well, then lets just go to dinner now"

"Als, it's" He checked his watch. "4:30, don't you want to wait a little?"

"I mean I have to get ready and then after we can go eat then get some dessert." I shrugged.

"You are unbelievable." He laughed as we walked up the stairs.

"Oh, wait!" I said, halting him as he made his way to get changed. I walked into his arms, taking in his full embrace. "Welcome home" I whispered as I kissed his lips tenderly. "How was your first day?"

He sighed. "Overwhelming...but everyone was really welcoming."

I smiled. "Lets talk more at dinner"

"Why? So we can kiss more now?" He smirked.

"I thought you were hungry?"

"Hungry for you" He growled, kissing my neck.

"You are never satisfied are you?" I laughed.

"Sometimes, but not when it comes to you. I will never turn you down" I felt his smirk against my lips as we moved back towards the bed.

"Well you do look hot in that suit" I teased.

All my thoughts of the drama between Scott and Tori, the pressure of finding a job, the chance of someone walking in melted away as our bodies became one and started to move in unison.

This was going to be the best years of my life. I couldn't wait to start fresh in a new town, with an old love that felt new. I couldn't wait to finally start our life, together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope ya'll liked it! I wrote this in between classes so it may seem a little jumbled and detached at some moments and I cant promise that it will always make sense but I worked really hard to get this chapter out faster than the last. Thank you for all sticking around and continuing to make my day with your reviews! XOXOX<strong>_

_**PS. BE SURE TO LOOK AT THE PICTURES AS A REFERENCE!  
><strong>_


	10. Forever

_**ENJOY! (Don't forget to check my profile for the link to the outfit photos)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Yeah well, I've heard back from both middle schools..." I frowned, looking both ways as I crossed the street in town.<p>

Austin and I had been in the house for a month now and it was finally fully decorated and we were settled in. It had been the most blissful month of my life. But, I had played homemaker for too long, it was time to start working. I had been on three interviews already. Two were 'just not the right fit for them' and one had been complete silence for a whole week as of today.

"Have you heard from the elementary school yet?" She asked, concern laced her voice.

"No" I sighed, tired of people asking. "Sorry to be short with you but I am honestly losing hope."

"Don't you dare apologize to me, I am your mother and your #2 fan" I could hear the smile on her face.

"Number 2?" I laughed halfheartedly.

"Well, Austin took number one and your father and I are tied for second."

I let out a dry laugh, looking at the window displays as I walked down the sidewalk. I spotted a Starbucks and decided I needed some coffee therapy.

"I have to go but I'll call you later ok?"

"Ok honey. Please don't stress too much about this. I just have that mothers intuition that this is the one. I love you."

I struggled to believe her words but would never tell her that. "I love you too mom."

As I walked in I heard the little ding from the bell and pulled up the Starbucks app that had my card on it and took my place in line. After a few minutes I was back on the street with two coffees in my hands. I continued to walk for a few minutes until I was outside a beautifully designed, 3 story office building. I walked in, thanking the doorman Sully, and signed in before going up the elevator to the third floor.

"Hello Ally." The little old receptionist smiled over her thick-framed glasses.

"Hi Susan. How are you?" I smiled back as I placed one of the coffees on the counter and dug through my bag.

"Good, even better because I have a feeling I know what you're digging for."

I laughed as I pulled out the piece of wrapped pound cake and handed it to her.

"Thank you Ally, you are so sweet" She bared closed smile again as I picked up the other coffee again.

"You are so welcome. Is Austin in?" I asked.

"He is in a meeting right now but it should be done any second. You are welcome to go wait in his office if you like."

"Thank you Susan. Enjoy your cake!" I called over my shoulder as I walked into Austin's quaint office.

It wasn't too big but big enough that I knew he was a valued member of this company. I thought he would have started with a cubicle but there were only two in the whole company office and they were for the customer service workers that answered phones and took down information. I took a deep breath looking out the big window before setting both coffees on his desk and smiling at his desktop.

His screen had a picture of me. I was sitting in bed and my hair was up in a bun. I wasn't wearing any makeup and it looked like I had just woke up. I sat in the sea of white comforters with breakfast sitting in front of me, pancakes of course. I remembered this, it was my breakfast in bed for my birthday. My eyes trained the desk until they landed on a small assortment of picture frames. There was one of his parents and him when he was younger, then there was one of all of us on new years from college. Next there was one of me and him again. From that new years in college we were smiling at each other like there wasn't anyone else around us. It was the one picture I loved the most, I had to thank the heavens that Tori snapped it when she did because it was so perfect.

Finally was one that I hadn't seen in really long time. It was the one of us kissing under the mistletoe, during our first Christmas together. I reached out and trailed my fingers over the frame. Many memories, happy and sad, came flooding back. All the hurt and pain I felt in those years poured back into my mind and I felt my heart sink.

"Hi stranger" Austin's deep voice caused me to look up as the door shut behind him. "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

He rushed over to my side with clear concern written all over his face, reminding me that he was no longer that person.

"Nothing" I smiled. "Absolutely nothing."

"Are you sure?" He asked, clearly not buying it. "Is it because of work or-"

"Austin it's fine really. I was just remembering some of the not so good memories but I am fine now. I promise if something was really wrong I would tell you."

He nodded, letting it go...for now. I hugged him and pecked his lips.

"So, how was your morning of meetings?" I leaned on his desk as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Tedious, but rewarding. They accepted my design for the Andrews project. They had some good suggestions but overall they loved it."

"That's amazing Austin, I'm so proud of you" I pecked his lips again.

"Yeah, I have the proposal to the clients tomorrow, not gonna lie I'm kinda nervous." He smiled shyly.

"You are gonna be amazing as usual" I shook my head, scooting to sit on the desk completely.

I handed him his coffee as he leaned against the window sill across from me. I smiled as his passion showed while he talked. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket but ignored it.

"Aren't you going to get that?" He asked, halting his ramble about his work.

"No, it's fine. Probably my mom again or something. I want to hear about your day."

"Als, please just answer it?" He asked as the vibrating seemed to sound louder against the desk.

I huffed before pulling it out and answering without even looking. "Hello?" I asked, seeming a little annoyed. "This is her." I answered as they asked for a Ms. Ally Dawson. I felt my jaw drop as they spoke into my ear. "Of course….yes tomorrow works for me...thank you so much. I look forward to seeing tomorrow morning at 9:00, thank you."

I hung up the phone and felt my jaw grow tired from smiling so wide for so long as Austin stood there confused. I waited for him to catch on and when his face dropped in realization I laughed with giddiness.

"No." He said and I nodded. "You got the job?"

"Mhmm" I said, bubbling with excitement.

He wrapped me into his arms and squeezed before kissing me, his lips were full of love and pride. I felt my heart racing and I couldn't tell if it was from the job or the way Austin's lips connected with mine. Probably both.

"I am so proud of you" He whispered against my lips. "I never doubted you for a second. I knew this was the one."

I blushed at his overly kind words. "This calls for celebratory sex" I joked.

"Oh yes, but not before a beautiful dinner. Where do you wanna go? Anywhere you want, I'll make reservations." He smiled down at me.

"Home. I want you to take me home. I don't want any fancy expensive dinner, I want to go to our home and eat a homemade dinner and spend the night in your arms, because soon we will get so busy that all we will have time for are quickies." I let out a small laugh.

"Oh, nothing is ever 'quick' with you" He joked, earning him a small jab to the ribs. "I'm joking, but I am totally down for a cuddle night. I can pick up a movie on the way home and a bottle of wine?"

"You know what, that sounds amazing. I'm gonna run to the store and get some stuff to make dinner. Your favorite?"

"I thought we were celebrating you?" He asked.

"Yeah, but we also have to celebrate that you got the approval for the Andrew's design, you worked hard on that." I said.

He smiled, telling me he would allow it. "I love you" He pecked my lips again.

"I love you too, see ya at home?"

"Yeah. I better get back to work, I only have to wrap up a few things then I'll be home."

He released me from his hold and kissed my head before I grabbed my purse and started towards the door. I only turned back to see him in his chair and typing away.

"Hey, I like your background by the way." I smirked.

"Thanks it's my two loves in one picture" He smirked back and I felt a smile cross my lips as I went back towards the elevators.

He was something else.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was the most romantic pancake dinner I have ever had." Austin said, leaning back on his chair.<p>

"Why thank you kind sir" I faked a terrible British accent, causing us both to burst out laughing.

I fell to the hardwood below me holding my stomach as I continued to laugh at myself. I slowly sat up to see Austin catching his breath. I shook my head as he smiled back at me.

"That wasn't even that funny" I said, collecting our plates and walking into the kitchen.

"I know but for some reason tonight I'm just so happy I can't help but laugh at everything." He said, following me with the cups.

I sighed as I got to the sink and started the dishes, that was until I felt his arms snake around me and his body press against my back. All thoughts and movements came to a halting stop as my body became aware of the closeness of his. The tiny sparks of electricity were still there, even after all this time.

"Mmm" he murmured into the crevice of my neck, placing light kisses on my collar bone. "Save the dishes for the morning. I want cuddles." His laugh vibrated against my skin causes goosebumps to trail up my arm.

"As much as I would love that I have, work, in the morning" I paused before and after the word for dramatic effect.

"Damn, that's right." I felt the smile cross his lips as he pulled away. "I'll dry?" He asked and I nodded with a smile.

"I'm kinda nervous" I said after a few moments of silence passed.

"As anyone would be on their first day. But, lets be honest. It's not like you're gonna meet the kids the first day and that's gonna be the hard part right?" I nodded. "They'll probably talk to you and show you around the school and give you the grand scheme of things before showing you the classroom and introducing you to the old teacher. After that she will give you the rundown of things and help you get settled. You are going to be so great and relaxed, I can just feel it."

I smiled as we finished the dishes and he wrapped his arms around me. "Thanks, the kids have off tomorrow for an in-service day so I'm sure it won't be too bad. Then again it's like going back to high school, making new friends and finding my group." I sighed, leaning my head against his chest.

"You are going to be amazing, and you wanna know why?" I looked up at him. "Because you are Ally freaking Dawson, the best new music teacher around."

He leaned down and kissed my lips and I felt a smile of pride come over his lips as I bubbled with excitement. Just as the kiss got heated I decided to pull away.

"Come on, lets go to bed." I winked at him before pulling him by the hand up the stairs.

We might have been going to bed but there was definitely not going to be much sleeping, for a while at least. Although we both knew we needed our sleep as we both had big days tomorrow. Austin had an important pitch to his clients and I had my first day at what would hopefully be my place of business for a very long time.

* * *

><p>"Miss Dawson, how are you feeling so far.. I know its a lot to take in on such short notice." (AN: Ally's outfit- WB10)

"I'm...a little overwhelmed but the good kind. I cant wait to meet the kids and jump right in."

"Great, but before that we must show you the classroom." She handed me a folder over the desk as she smiled warmly. "I know this school can be very confusing at times but I have highlighted paths that I feel are the easiest on your map that's in the welcome packet."

"Great! Thank you so much." I said, my nerves fading into the excitement.

We took the short walk to the music wing and then walked to the door to the far left. She smiled and handed me a set of keys before motioning to the door.

" should be back from her last meeting soon, feel free to look around and make yourself at home." She began to walk away and I smiled to myself. "Oh and Ally?" I turned to see her smiling widely again. "Welcome to North Academy"

"Thank you." I opened the door and walked into the classroom that was now mine.

It was very large and open with three large windows against the back wall. The walls were white with black musical notes all along the walls in a long whimsical pattern. There were large mirrors on the opposite wall of the large doors that I guessed were closet space. There was a desk catty-cornered by the windows and doors. In the middle of the room was a small set of bleachers, behind them were a few tables with child sized chairs around them. In front of the mirrors there was a music stand and small keyboard. I felt my spirits drop as I guessed that was going to be my piano, until my eyes traveled to one of the corners of the room and spotted a black baby grand piano. It was beautiful. I walked over and trailed my fingers over the keys, this was something I could get used to.

"Miss. Dawson?"

I looked up to see an elderly woman walk through the door, she was the spitting image of a typical music teacher. I instantly felt nervous about filling her shoes.

"You can call me Ally" I smiled, stretching out my hand. "You must be , it's so nice to finally meet you."

"You as well. I see you have found this beauty," she ran her fingers along the top of the piano, "I'm going to miss this room dearly."

"It is an amazing room, very spacious."

"Yes, I have spent many years in this room, many kids have passed through here. I love when they would come back as high-schoolers and seeing how much they have grown."

"I look forward to that. I can't wait to start inspiring young souls."

"That is a great mindset to have Ally. I only have a couple more boxes to move out and then this room," she let out a sigh looking around, "will be all yours."

I felt my heart warm as she looked fondly around the room.

* * *

><p>I heard the garage door open and close and knew Austin was home. I had just gotten home a couple hours before and was now preparing dinner, like the good homemaker I was.<p>

"Welcome home!" I said over my shoulder as I rinsed some of the dishes I created.

I heard him set down his briefcase and slid off his shoes. I smiled as I felt his arms snake around my waist and his lips meet my cheek. It wasn't until I looked away from the dishes to see the bouquet of flowers in front of me.

"Austin" I gasped as he chuckled into my shoulder. "Thank you."

"Hi"

My smile grew. "Hi."

"Mmm, what smells so good?"

"Chicken Alfredo" I said, turning off the water and facing him. "How was your day?"

"Good, but not very exciting. I want to hear about yours!" He pecked my lips.

"I will tell you everything over dinner, but go get changed. It should be ready soon."

"Yes, Ma'am" He saluted before walking out into the hallway.

I poured the cooked noodles into the creamy chicken Alfredo sauce before stirring it all together and portioning it onto the two plates. After, I placed the slices of garlic bread and set the table. As I heard Austin descending the stairs I put the finishing touches on the table by lighting a candle and dimming the lights.

"Wow, someone pulled out all the stops." Austin laughed walking in, he had changed from his suit and tie into some relaxed jeans and a white v-neck. He looked so good I could eat him for dinner.

"Eh, it's nothing really" I blushed before taking my seat.

He took his at the end of the table and next to me. He squeezed my hand before digging in. "So, beautiful lady.."He paused his feast for a moment, "tell me about your day."

"Well I went and met the principle then she showed me my classroom and it's just amazing Austin, it even has a baby grand. Then I met the old teacher, she was so welcoming as was everyone. It was kind of bittersweet though, she seemed so sad to be leaving."

"Isn't she retiring?" He asked, mouthful.

"Yeah, she said it was time for her and her husband to travel and spend time with family."

He nodded, "so overall, it was good?"

"Amazing."

"You are amazing." He took my hand and kissed it.

"I love you." I smiled fondly at him.

"I love you so much Als, I am so proud of you. Each and everyday you amaze me in a new way. I can't wait to see what exciting thing comes next."

"Me too." A moment passed as we both continued to chow down.

"So what are our plans for the night?" Austin asked, with that knowing smirk in his eyes.

"Sorry, not tonight. Some of the other teachers from the arts department want me to meet them for drinks at 7."

"Oh, you're ditching me already after only one day?" He smirked.

"Sorry, you're not my only friend anymore"

"Oh!" He held his heart. "I'm hurt"

I stood up and cleared our plates, kissing his forehead before going to load the dishwasher. After I decided to get ready as it was nearing 6:30. As I walked through the living room I noticed Austin had moved elsewhere. I continued up the stairs and down the hall to find Austin in the office looking over some blueprints. He seemed deep in thought so I didn't disturb him, just went back to our room to get ready.

I decided on (A/N: Ally's outfit- WB10.1) my high waisted peplum skirt and gold embroidered crop top paired with black cut out high heeled booties. I looked in the mirror and liked what I saw, Austin would definitely be all over this outfit. With the small amount of skin that was shown between the bottom of my shirt and top of my skirt I decided on a black heavy trench cape to finish off the look. I grabbed it off the hanger and placed it on the bed next to my garnet Michael Kors cross-body. I leaned against the bed to slip on my heels before returning to the bathroom to touch up my makeup and blowing out my hair a little.

"Als? You still here?"

I walked out into the bedroom again to see Austin now on his phone by his side of the bed.

"Yes, hence the jacket and purse on the bed" I laughed.

He looked up from his phone and I smiled as his mouth gaped slightly. His eyes went wide and I smirked as he looked me up and down.

"Like what you see?"

"Mhmm" He walked over, and loosely wrapped his arms around my waist. "Can't you just stay home?" He kissed up my neck and to my chin leaving a trail of sweet kisses.

"Austin, I have to go. I can't be rude." I pulled away, knowing where this would lead.

"I will be waiting for you right here." He fell back onto the bed as I slid on my coat. "Take the Land Rover."

"What?" I looked at him with disbelief.

"Yeah, you're dressed to impress, so why not drive to impress?"

"What's wrong with my car?" I spoke of my first and only car, my jeep.

"Nothing, it's just getting older and a little unsafe and I don't know...maybe it's time for a new car?"

"I love that car" I said defensively.

"I understand but Als, it's 6 years old and it's been through hell and back."

"I-I don't know…" I looked away, that car was my baby...I couldn't just let her go.

"We don't have to talk about this now. Just take my car tonight?"

He never let anyone drive that car, not since he got it and now he was pushing me to drive it? No way in hell I was taking a chance at hurting his baby.

"That's very generous but the ladies are picking me up." I said, reading a text on my phone saying they were here.

"Oh...ok. Well, I love you, have fun and be safe." He kissed my forehead as I leaned over the bed to grab my bag. "Text me when you get there."

"I will. I love you too."

"I'll see you when you get home."

"Ok, love ya."

* * *

><p><strong>AUSTIN'S POV:<strong>

Ally had left over 7 hours ago, it was 2:30 am. Either they were really hitting it off or Ally had gotten lost on the way home. She texted me when she got there and for a little while after..from what she said it was probably the former of the two. They were all very welcoming to her and informed her this was a once a month thing. If this was how late they went usually I would not be very fond of this night every month. I was worried sick, she had yet to respond to my texts or calls and that wasn't like Ally.

I was on the verge on calling the cops when I heard the garage door opening and decided to go downstairs to meet her. I had been working on some sketches while she was gone..I though 'might as well get something productive done'. As I walked down the stairs the garage door closed and the door leading the garage quickly slammed after. I flicked on the lights in the kitchen just as I heard her pretty little mouth spit out that curse word following her brief run in with the counter.

"Als?" I asked.

She looked up and smiled, squinting from the sudden bright lights. Her heels and coat we strung across the table along with her purse.

"Hey" She slurred and then started giggling...followed by a hiccup.

Typical drunk Ally.

"How was your night?" I asked, rushing to steady her as she stumbled.

"Great, Denise danced on the bar. They wanted me to do it too but you know what I said?" She bopped my nose with her little finger, not waiting on me to answer. "My Austin would not like that, I'm too clumsy already."

I let out laugh. "Come on lets get you to bed."

"I am so glad I did not take that baby of yours. That would have been ba-aad." She chuckled.

"Mhmm." I helped her towards the hall.

Drunk Ally was best in a bed and sleeping, she would thank me in the morning, and I'm sure her body would too. Although, that stubbed toe was a goner.

"I love you" She gasped as we walked up the stairs slowly.

"Do you now?" I asked, jokingly.

"Yes, I do. I love you" She laughed. "I love you, oh my gosh I love you so much"

"I'm glad, I was getting worried." I chuckled as we walked into the bedroom.

"Do you love me?" She asked as I sat her on the bed and changed her into the clothes I set out for her earlier.

"I don't know...you're kinda clingy." She gasped and I struggled to keep in my laughter.

"Me? You're the one that always wants 'cuddles'" She fired back, mocking me.

I was having too much fun with this.

"Me?" I faked shock.

"Mhmm" She said a matter-of-factly.

I shook my head as I turned off the light and laid by her side in bed.

"Cuddles?" She asked in a small voice after a few seconds.

I let out a small laugh. "For you? Always." I kissed her temple and wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"I love you Austin."

"I love you too Als."

"We're gonna be amazing together, forever."

"I know, now get some sleep."

"I never want this to end."

"It won't, ever. I love you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry I am the worst writer ever and I have kept all of you hanging time and time again and I feel like the writing just gets worse. I'm sorry but I'm not sure if this is or isn't the end of the series. This has been a rough week for me and the fact that I am even writing this right now is devastating. I am so sorry but I just don't know anymore. I am lost and well I don't want to bother you with my problems. I promise to give you a definite answer by next week. XOXOX to all!<strong>_


	11. Four and a Half

_3 months later…_

"I'm home!" I heard Austin yell from the kitchen.

"Ok, almost ready!" I yelled back from upstairs.

I gave my lips one last smack as I applied my red lipstick. Tonight was Thursday and also the night of Austin's birthday dinner. His actual birthday was Sunday. It just so happened to also be the weekend of our 4 and a half year anniversary. Austin continued to insist it was important so I played along. More than 5 years ago I met the man who would be the love of my life and I didn't even know it. Well, I definitely knew it now.

"Woman, what is taking-" I turned to see Austin standing in the doorway, and damn did he look good. He was in a simple black suit with white shirt and black tie. Upon further investigation though, I found his tie had small specks of gold in it, just like those brown eyes of his. My eyes traveled all over his body until they landed on his face, to my surprise he was as starstruck as I was.

"Als, you look...beautiful." He breathed out, leaning against the doorframe and continuing to stare.

I felt a blush creep over my cheeks as I turned to the mirror. I looked at my outfit, a red pleated dress with gold waist belt. My black sandal heels had gold detailing and matched perfectly with my gold cutout bracelet. I touched my necklace, the moon one Austin gave me last year, it said 'I love you to the moon and back' and was a total play on words. One that was one of my favorites. My hair was in a low messy bun with some curls shaping my face. I had gotten my nails done earlier and they were red with gold and black detailing. On the bed was my finishing touch, my gold clutch purse.

"Als, as much as I would love to sit here and stare at you all night we really do need to get going. I don't want to miss our reservations." He smiled as I turned to grab my bag.

"Ok, is this alright?" I asked, suddenly doubting my attire like a total 'girl' as Austin would say.

"I told you, you look-" He let out sigh, looking at my dress again. "Amazing."

"Thanks. You don't look too shabby yourself." I smiled, straightening his tie.

He kissed my forehead before placing his against it.

"Hi" I said, looking up at him with an uncontrollable smile.

"Hi" He laughed back, looking into my eyes. "Seriously we need to go before I decide to spend tonight between the sheets."

I laughed again as he held his arm out and I took it, walking down the stairs and towards the garage. I flicked off the kitchen light as we walked through the door.

"My lady." He gestured as opening the car door for me.

I hopped into the passengers seat as he ran around to the driver's side and started the car. The drive was mostly silent as I thought about my conversation with the girls earlier.

***Earlier that Day***

_"So why are you celebrating tonight?" Syd asked._

_Sydney, Tori and I were all video chatting as we did almost everyday. I sat my macbook down on the bed and got comfortable._

_"Well, he thinks I'm gonna be busy this weekend with grading and stuff, when really I took Friday and Monday off to spend the entire weekend with him. But, in order to pull off the surprise I have to pretend that tonight is our only celebration."_

_"So it's like a birthday and anniversary in one?"_

_"No" I sighed. "I mean yes, but I don't think 4 and a half years is really that important..Austin thinks so though."_

_"Eh, let him go...what's the harm. Hey, you might get something niceee" Sydney teased._

_"Al, he is totally gonna pop the question." Tori squealed as I told her our plans to go to the waterfront restaurant tonight._

_"I mean any with a brain could put that together, plus it's been what five years? It's about damn time he put a ring on it." Syd joked._

_I shook my head at them."Ok, first off it's been 4 and a half years, technically and it's his birthday dinner..not anniversary. Plus, if he was proposing, he wouldn't have told me where we were going. It would have been a surprise AND he would have taken me somewhere more sentimental, not some random restaurant we've been to a few times."_

_"I don't know, seems like the perfect plan to me. Why else would he plan his own birthday dinner?" Tori smiled coyly._

_"He wanted to plan it because he saw how stressed I was with final projects and everything else with school. I mean all it really entailed was making reservations. I'm gonna do something special this weekend for him. Tonight is just birthday dinner and birthday sex."_

_"Oh come on, you aren't going to that stupid restaurant. He is totally gonna take you somewhere else and end up sneak attacking you, especially since his actual birthday isn't until Sunday."_

_"Yeah Ally, how gullible are you?"_

_"No guys, I was there when he made the reservations."_

_"He could have cancelled them, or just faked the call." Tori shrugged, she was always the 'nancy drew' one out of all of us._

_"Yeah, but-"_

_"And you said he was working a lot lately. Where has all that money been going, huh?"_

_"I-"_

_"A ring, a huge and fancy ring!" Tori cut me off._

_"Whatever you guys say. I just don't think it's gonna happen tonight." I said, even though part of me did wish it would. "I've gotta get ready, I'll talk to you later."_

_"Kisses, I can't wait to hear all about it and see the ring later."_

_"Yeah what Tor said, Love ya guys! We need to plan a girl weekend soon!"_

***End***

"Als?" I shook my thoughts from my head and turned from the window to look at Austin. "Did you hear a word I just said?"

"No, sorry. I was zoning out."

"You okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Mhmm." I smiled at him. "Perfect, actually. Wait," I looked around us, taking in my surroundings, "this isn't the way to the Waterfront."

"That's what I was just telling you. There's a detour, some overturned tractor trailer or something. Sorry, we have the take the long way tonight. At least it's scenic." He took my hand and squeezed it.

"Yeah" I said, barely believing him.

The girls were so right. At least I thought that until he made a quick right into the Waterfront and my hopes were crushed.

"Hey, you okay?" Austin asked after parking the car, my face must have been showing my slight disappointment.

"Yeah, amazing. Ready?" I didn't wait for him to answer, I just jumped out and walked towards his side.

He met me halfway with a knowing face on. "I thought you didn't like surprises."

"I don't" I said, giving him a confused face. "Why?"

"Because, you thought I was going to surprise you with the 'detour' and now you're disappointed." He took my hand as we walked in.

"I am not. Why would I expect a surprise?" I said as we sat down right by the water, he just shrugged and dropped the subject.

There was a candle on the table that was set up right along the railing of the deck. The sun was setting and reflecting off the water of Lake Erie. It was simply beautiful.

"Yes, you are." Austin smiled as I must have spoken the last of my thoughts.

I blushed. "I'm sorry"

"No, I'm sorry. I should have known to surprise you...it's just I thought-"

I placed my hand over his, smiling genuinely. "You thought right, I hate surprises. Plus, it is _your _birthday dinner, it's just the girls said-"

He groaned, halting my sentence and I smiled as he spoke. "I should have known they would put a bunch of ideas in that pretty little head of yours." He smiled back, as he joked.

"So, how was your day?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Long and hard" He smirked as I shook my head at his inappropriateness. "How was yours?" He asked as he rubbed his thumb over my hand.

"Fulfilling as usual. I had a major breakthrough with one of the students today. He had gone weeks without participating, today I caught him during lunch playing around with a guitar. He has so much potential. I know it's only the first few weeks and these are all new kids again, but I just hope he does something with it...unlike someone I know"

Austin sighed. "I told you I learned guitar and piano to impress the ladies...the rest of the instruments were just easy to pick up after that and fun to play."

"Oh yes, I forgot. The babe magnet."

"Hey, it worked on you didn't it?" He quirked.

"Oh I'm a babe now?" I played back.

"Oh yeah, total babe" He smirked.

I laughed with Austin until my stomach hurt and the waiter came to take our order. The rest of the dinner went smoothly, easy and fun conversation as usual. In the back of my mind though was that one thought. Was he going to propose, here and tonight. It seemed right, I just imagined it somewhere more romantic and meaningful. Then again this had become a nice place to come in Ohio and we really didn't have many other 'places' here.

"Als, stop over thinking." He smiled as we finished our meals.

"Do you want dessert? I really don't feel like I could eat another bite of anything but-"

"Als" He said again with that all-knowing look.

"I'm sorry. I'll...stop thinking."

He laughed as he paid the bill. "Good, I hate it when you think."

I smiled at his sarcasm. "I love you, happy birthday." I smiled.

"Happy 4 and a half years."

I shook my head. "Thank you for the amazing night."

"Oh it's not over yet." He smirked as he stood and reached for me.

"Really?" I popped up a little too quickly.

"Als" He started and I instantly realized what he actually meant.

I smiled and pulled him towards me as we reached the car. "What a girl can't get excited to spend the night having hot birthday sex with the man of her dreams?" I asked innocently as he looked down at me with his coy smile.

He pressed against me harder, causing me to feel the cold of the car through the back of my dress. I couldn't help but shiver involuntarily, but was it from the cold or the feeling Austin was giving me?

"Nice save, but we better go before I rip that dress off right here" He whispered into my ear...making me shiver again. "Are you cold?" He voice became concerned.

I shook my head. "Come on, we're wasting moonlight." I smiled, biting my lip.

As I did Austin swooped down and took my lips with his. I groaned into the kiss as his hands traveled south and mine wrapped into his hair. It deepened until we heard people approaching and knew we would be caught in the act. It seemed Austin didn't care as he pushed me against the car harder and started trailing kisses down my jaw and neck.

"Austin, there are people coming. Lets go...before it gets X-rated."

"Ok" He whispered again, opening my door this time.

As we walked into the house I felt Austin's presence close behind me. I knew it wasn't long before he was attached to me, and I knew it wasn't long before I was in pure bliss again. As I made it to the stairs I felt his arm snake around my waist and push me against the wall. His lips pressed against mine in a fiery heated kiss. I felt his entire body melt into mine as we were so close. After we were out of breath and our tongue tango was halted, I knew I couldn't wait. Austin knew too because without a single word he swept me into his arms and whisked me away to our room.

5 hours later I finally felt my body falling asleep, with the man I loved with all my heart pressed against me. I knew I would never be able to sleep alone again, he was my security blanket, my teddy bear I can't live without. He was everything I needed and sure, I didn't have a ring on my finger tonight...but I didn't need one. When Austin was ready he would propose and it would be in the most amazing, romantic, sentimental way possible. Not because of the location or the timing or any of that materialistic hoohah. It would be perfect because it would be me and him. Austin and Ally.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next day, not in my bed, not with Austin's arms around me. I woke up the next day with the sun in my eyes and music playing softly. I woke up the next day in a car, a car that was traveling at a fast speed. Well, fast for the streets of Ohio...but that's just it. We weren't on the streets of Ohio, we were on the highway. I sat up and stretched my limbs, looking out the window for some sign of where I was. I looked down to notice I was in a pair of ripped jeans and my Notre Dame sweatshirt. On the floor below me was my purse and pair of grey converse and what looked to be a blanket.<p>

"You're up" I heard that all so familiar voice from next to me.

"I am...where are we?" I turned to ask him.

He was changed into a simple grey long sleeve thermal and jeans from what I could tell. He looked slightly tired but not to the point of bags under his eyes. He actually looked a little giddy with joy and appeared to be running on adrenaline.

"On the highway." He smiled, keeping his eyes on the road.

"But..but.." My mouth opened and closed a few more times, trying to form words. "How?" I finally asked.

He let out a chuckle and I playfully smacked his arm. "Ok,ok. Sorry, but while you were sleeping I packed up the car, changed you into clothes, because well you couldn't go naked as much as I would have liked that, and I carefully placed you into the car and started driving."

"How did I not wake up?"

"Als, you aren't the lightest sleeper in the world. Plus," He smirked and I felt my stomach jump, "I have extremely gentle hands."

I scoffed. "Well, why?"

"It's our anniversary weekend." He smiled as he said the words.

"Technically this doesn't count as an-"

"Yes it does." He corrected me.

I looked away again, trying to piece everything together. "But-"

He cut me off by taking my hand and kissing it. "It is your only Friday off for a while and I am fully aware you took off Monday, so I am going to sweep you away for a little vacation. We will be returning home early Monday afternoon and you will be home in time for school Tuesday."

"How did you know I took off Monday?"

"I overheard your phone call with your mother." He shrugged.

"Ok, then where are we going?"

He scoffed playfully. "Like I would tell you. It's a-"

"Surprise" I finished for him.

"As much as you say you hate them, I know you like when I surprise you. I know you Als, I know you were slightly disappointed last night. I know you will never admit it. I know that this was exactly what you were hoping for. I know you."

"You know me." I smiled at him as he squeezed my hand.

"I know you." He laughed back.

"What else do you know about me?" I asked, curious.

"I know that you love when I hold your hand while driving..as dangerous as it is." He smirked as I sent him a look. "I know you also love when I do this." His hand left mine only to land on my thigh.

I smiled. "Mhmm. What else?"

"I know that a road trip is not a road trip for you without some snacks." His hand reached behind us and pulled out a bag of pickles and veggie sticks.

"My favorite." I squealed. "Ok, what else?" I said, mouthful.

"Hmm...I know you wanted me to ask you a certain question from one knee last night." He sighed, obviously signaling to me that he didn't want to say it but it needed to be said.

I sighed as well. "Sorry, was I that obvious?"

"Eh, you kind of went total girl last night. I'm sorry Als, it's just-"

"You are going to do it when you are ready. I know, like I said the girls got to me, like always." I smiled and took his hand again. "I don't care really, well I mean I care a little but I don't want you to do it because I'm ready..I want you to do it because you are ready. I can wait, I've waited 5 whole years, I can wait a little longer and it _was _your birthday dinner."

He squeezed my hand in response before starting to rub his thumb over the back of my hand. The rest of the ride was filled with jokes and laughter, like the old days. I felt genuinely happy where we were. Everything was finally falling into it's place. We had been through enough hell for a person's entire life. Our relationship deserved this, I wasn't worried about missing school on Monday anymore. I was here, with Austin, going wherever he was taking us and I trusted it was going to be good.

"The beach?" I asked as I noticed some familiar signs and structures.

"I guess the cat is out of the bag."

"And what a wonderful cat it is!" I said, laughing along with Austin.

As he came to a red light I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "What was that for?"

"Ok, first I don't need a reason to kiss you and second this is amazing. I am so grateful for you and this amazing ride you have been taking me on. I just, it's all kinda hitting me coming back." I wiped a few stray tears off my cheek.

"Hey, no tears. This is-"

"The best thing you could have given me for our 'anniversary' and I am crying happy tears because I am so overwhelmed with happiness and love for you." I smiled.

"I love you Als."

"I love you Austin. I love you to the moon and back..and back and back and back and-"

He chuckled. "I get it...I get it"

I smiled as the sun came out from behind the clouds again. I reached into my purse and put on my ray bans. I put down the window as the ocean air hit my face and the brisk air filled my air.

"I missed this."

"Me too."

"Where are we staying. Didn't Sydney's father just sell the house for a larger one in sea isle? "

"Yep."

"Well, we aren't staying at Tony's obviously." He let out a stiff laugh. "A hotel?"

"Nope."

"Then where?" I asked, feeling frustration flood my feelings.

"Here." He smiled, pulling into the driveway of the house that made my life change forever.

"Wha-what?"

"We are staying here. Me and you are staying here."

"Bu-but... how?" I asked as he turned off the car.

"You ask too many questions ." He took my hand, facing me more fully.

"Austin." I said looking at him dead in the eyes..

"What?" He smiled, kissing my hand.

"Seriously."

"Seriously."

"Can you just be serious for one second."

"I am. See?" He put on a straight face.

"Tell me what's going on. And no beating around the bush, tell me straight."

"I'm renting this house from Sydney's dad. For the summer."

"Stop joking." I pulled away from him. "That's a sick joke."

"It's not a joke Als." He smiled, taking my hand again. "You are almost done your first year as a teacher and well, I can work remotely so I thought..why not? And the girls can come too when and if I have to go home for work, meetings or whatever. Imagine it Als, can't you imagine it?"

I felt tears threaten to fall as he spoke and gave him a small smile. I nodded quickly as a wide smile spread across my face. "I can. Of course I can."

His hand came up and caressed my face. His eyes searched mine for a few seconds before he leaned his forehead against mine. "I love you so much and this has been the best 4 and a half years of my life."

"I love you too Austin Moon. Thank you, you're too good to me."

"You deserve every bit of it. Plus, it's kinda like a birthday present to myself." He pecked my lips.

"Thank you." I pressed my lips to his before getting out of the car.

"You're so welcome" He smiled, walking towards the side door.

He unlocked it before walking back to the car to get the bags. Meanwhile, I walked into the kitchen. Looking around I noticed everything was the same as we left it those many summers ago. I hadn't realized how much had changed in my life since then, all the memories from those summers came pouring back. The good….and the bad. I slowly moved from the kitchen to the foyer, then up the stairs and into my old room. I pushed open the door and took in a deep breath as the light shined through the empty room.

As I walked into the bathroom I pictured Austin holding me on the night of Sydney's party, the night I got so sick I couldn't move. It was the first night I felt safe, safe in his arms. Walking back into the room I saw Austin and I laying in the bed, together, cuddling and laughing. Then the sunshine stopped and the room became dark and cold. I looked at the bed to see me, curled up in a ball of comforters. My face was dark and hurt. My body heaved as I sobbed, I cried out for Austin. It was the night Austin walked away from me, on highpoint. I turned towards the closet and could just picture Austin storming out of the closet and towards the door, me yelling after him. I sat on the edge of the bed, as my mind replayed the fight.

***Flashback***

"_That's it!" I yelled, causing him to forget the door he was about to open and turn to me. "Run away, like usual. Just keep running away from me, from your problems. You are being a coward." I hoped this would break down a wall that had been up for too long._

_His face hardened and I took a subconscious step back. He tilted his head and looked at me for a long second before taking a step forward. I swallowed the lump in my throat, threatening to back down. But, then I caught myself and straightened out. I stood taller and stopped backing away._

"_What?" I asked with force and power._

"_I was just trying to remember when you lost both your parents, when your aunt abandoned you leaving you with NO ONE. I can't seem to remember when you had to scavenge for food because she left you home alone with nothing for days. When she would constantly berate you and tell you were worthless and the reason your own father left, only to come back and commit suicide. I believe that this all just seemed to slip my mind, so please enlighten me" He glared at me and I felt my heart drop._

_I sat there in a paralyzed state, not able to move or speak. "I never knew" I whispered._

"_What? Never knew what?" He spat out._

"_I never knew she did that to you. Why….why didn't you tell me?"_

_He scoffed. "Don't you do that. Don't you dare feel bad for me or treat me different. That is the exact reason I did not tell you. Because you always make me feel like a charity case. Stop, just stop feeling sorry for me and for once just treat me like a normal guy. A guy who didn't lose both parents and was orphaned just before age 18. Just stop." He blew up, out of breath by the end._

"_Austin-" I reached for him but he jumped back._

"_No, please don't touch me. I..I just need to..to be alone. I'm gonna go down to the other house for a bit" He looked around and found his backpack._

"_Austin" I cried out before he opened the door. "Please, be careful"_

"_I will"_

"_I love you." I choked out._

_He nodded. "I know."_

***End of Flashback***

I felt a single tear slip down my cheek and quickly wiped it away. That was the day that changed me forever, it changed our relationship forever.

"Als, we're in the master suite." Austin said behind me, slightly out of breath.

"Can-" I looked up at him, seeing all the bags in his hands. "Nevermind." I shook my head and grabbed my bag.

"Ally?" He asked as I walked straight towards the master.

"Huh?" I asked, placing my bag on the floor.

"Did you want to stay in the old room?" He asked, looking at me confused.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Als" He said, with that knowing voice.

"No. Austin I told you I didn't. If I did then I would have said I did."

"Ok, ok whatever you say." He sung walking into the bathroom.

"Austin!" I yelled, no patience left. "Why in hell would I want to stay in that room? Why would I want to stay in a room filled with negative memories? Sleep in a bed that I cried in for 2 days straight when you walked out? Stay in the room where you continued to walk out of my life time and time again. Please tell me why I would want to do that." I snapped.

He walked back out with a confused look on his face. I looked at him before shaking my head and walking out. I walked out the front door and across the street to the beach, not even looking back to see if he was chasing me. I didn't care, I was mad over something stupid but I didn't care. He knew better than to push me with all this dirt being drug up. As I made it to the sand I slipped off my shoes and socks before finally stepping onto the sand. I took in a deep breath as the wind picked up. The tide was coming back in and it looked like there was a storm rolling in. I walked down to the water and let my toes feel the cool water.

"Als?" I heard Austin's voice break behind me as a tear fell down my cheek. "Was this a bad idea?"

His voice was soft, gentle and barely there, but yet it roared through my soul. I felt it on every inch of my body, I felt his pain, his seriousness, his regret, his disappointment. I felt it all. I knew he had a hard time as well. A lot had happened here...a lot.

"No. I love it here, I met you here." I walked over to him, taking his hands. "I love you and I'm sorry...a lot of memories came flooding back into my head and I just-" I turned away. "I took it out on you."

"Because, I'm the one that caused them." He looked away from me, ashamed.

"No, because you were the only one there. It was just a lot of...crap, but I'm over it now. The initial shock is gone. I swear."

"Ok." He wrapped me into a hug.

"Ok?" I asked in disbelief.

"Ok." He repeated again.

"Ok." I sighed in relief.

"Good, that's over. I can't wait to spend the summer with you all over again." He smiled and kissed my lips gently.

"Me too, we can fall in love all over again." I smiled as I kissed him again.

"This is going to be the best birthday of my life." He said against my lips.

"Ok, but one rule." He looked at me with wonder written on his face. "We can only have sex in my old room."

"Kinky." He kissed me again, lifting me off my feet.

"Austin" I pushed away slightly. "Sydney's parents sleep in that bed, _that _is kinky."

"Gross, but he said they were all new mattresses." He kissed my neck, trailing up to my jawline.

"Well in that case, why don't we go christen the bed?"

"I like the way you think" He smirked, pecking my lips.

He picked me up, causing a fit of giggles to escape my mouth, before walking back to the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AUSTIN'S POV:<strong>

I smiled as Ally slept peacefully next to me in the bed. I would be a liar if I said that earlier she didn't scare the shit out of me. I thought she had cracked or something, I couldn't live through another summer like that. The fact that she was laying next to me right now was a true blessing.

I got up slowly, to not wake Ally, and walked over to the closet. I turned to make sure she was asleep before opening my suitcase and removing the small velvet box. I opened it and smiled at how the diamond glimmered in the light. I snapped it shut, knowing she could wake up at anytime and I needed to find a safe spot for this until it was needed.

I walked into her old room, taking in the musty smell. It hadn't been touched in months and the bed was just a mattress with no sheets. The drawers were empty and the closet was bare. Before, walking into this room was warm and filled with Ally everywhere you looked. I could understand why she was so affected by coming back into here. It wasn't the same since that fight. I almost lost her, I almost ruined everything.

I forced my mind to a lighter topic and began planning out the proposal in my head. Walking over to the bookshelf I pulled down the copy of Moby Dick and opened it to the page that was cutout. It was where Ally would hide stuff that she didn't want anyone to find. I prayed the box would fit, and it did. I closed the book and slid it back onto the shelf, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Austin?" I heard her groggy voice behind me, causing me to jump out of my skin.

"Als, how long have you been standing there?" I said, looking around nervously.

"Just a couple seconds." She rubbed her eyes. "Why?"

"I don't like being snuck up on." I smirked, walking over to her and taking her face in my hands. "Especially when I know you were staring at my butt."

She laughed. "Oh really?"

"Yeah" I leaned down and kissed her lips. "But don't worry, it's one of the many things I love about you."

She smiled against my lips. "I can't wait for this summer"

"Me too." I laughed, thinking of my hidden agenda. "Me too."


	12. Promise of a Lifetime

_**FINALLY! It took me a while to write this since I have been so busy, but I hope you all love it as much as I do! **ENJOY AND CHECK OUT ALLY'S OUTFITS ON POLYVORE, link in bio!**  
><strong>_

_**(A/N: so apparently my links dont wanna work so here they are again, you just have to copy and paste them now :( sorry guys, Im working on it!)**_

_** presentation_ ?order_id=152780&mode=branded&ws=1&from=http% realestateandhomes-detail/21529-Aberdeen-Rd_Rocky-River_OH_44116_M37752-60742%3Frow%3D8%26source%3Dweb&r=t**_

_** windblast/collection?id=4267019**_

* * *

><p><strong>AUSTIN'S POV<strong>

"Scott I swear if you are not here before she gets here I will kill you myself." I threatened through the cell phone against my ear.

"Austin, we are like 10 minutes away."

"Lie, we are like 20 minutes away" Tori chimed in.

"Alright, that's enough from the peanut gallery. Listen, we will be there Austin, promise."

"You better be." I said before hanging up.

Today was the first official day of summer for us, it was Ally's last day of school and I had the next 7 days off. I had convinced everyone to come down as a surprise for Ally because lately it had been kind hard to get everyone in one place. Sydney and her new fiance Ryan were supposed to be here any minute, while Scott and Tori were also they were 'running a little behind'. Ally was driving down after school was done and she stopped at home to get some essentials that I didn't already bring down for her. She wouldn't be here for another few hours since school should be getting out right about now.

As if on cue my phone began to ring. "How is my amazing Ally on this wonderful day?" I asked, smiling as I walked out of our bedroom.

"Someone is a little happy."

"I am down the beach, it is summer, and I hope my beautiful girlfriend is on her way down here…"

"I'm leaving home now. I'll be there in a few hours."

"Good! I can not wait to see you!"

"Alright I'm gonna go, see ya soon!"

"Drive safe, love you."

"Love you too"

I hung up the phone and looked over the groceries in the refrigerator. I had enough to make dinner tonight but Ally and I were going to have to go shopping tomorrow. One of my least favorite things, but with my favorite person it was a little less worse.

* * *

><p>"HELLOOOO?" Sydney's voice rang through the house, echoing off the walls.<p>

"Is that my favorite blonde I hear?" I laughed, walking towards the foyer.

"Don't let Tori hear that" She laughed back as we hugged.

I pulled back and shook what I could expect to be Ryan's hand. "You must be Ryan, it is so nice to finally meet you!" I smiled at him as I took in his appearance.

He looked clean cut and proper. His hair was buzzed and his simple black shirt seemed to be wrinkleless. You could tell he was from the army, his handshake said it all.

"You must be Austin, it is so nice to finally meet you!" He exclaimed, he sounded friendly.

"Well, Sydney has told us all a lot about you. We can never get her to stop bragging." I joked.

"Do you blame me? So what, I'm proud of my fiance." She giggled. "Sorry, I'm not used to saying that yet."

"Speaking of fiance's, Sydney told me that we are part of a proposal?"

"Yes, but keep it on the DL obviously, Ally is very perceptive to surprises. I have almost perfected the art of keeping surprises from her but there are still chances to slip up." I smiled, trying to sound nice while telling him to shut up about it, even though she wasn't even in the state yet. "Here let me help you with your bags." I said, grabbing the one bag Ryan let Syd carry.

"Ok, Austin I know you are mad but I mean we still made it before Ally." Scott and Tori stood before me, trembling with fear.

"Since when does 20 minutes mean 2 hours?" I asked, keeping my cool.

"Um, so we hit some traffic.." Scott rubbed his neck. "Or we were leaving when you called." He said under his breath.

I just shook my head and walked away. I pulled my phone out to see Ally texted me that she was an hour out. We had to get this show on the road. I walked up the stairs and into Ally's old room that was no longer in use. Sydney was staying in her old room, Tori was in her usual room, and Ally and I were now in the master. Leaving two rooms unused. One was going to be my office for when I had to work this summer and the other would be Ally's room to do whatever she wanted with it.

I pulled down the book off the shelf to see that the ring box was still there, untouched. I opened it up to admire the ring, the ring that I worked long hours to afford. The $5,000 ring. Yup, I had been saving for over 5 years, since graduation actually. My bonus, my overtime hours, my college jobs, every penny has went into this fund. Now, I had the exact ring she wanted. A stunning, 1 carat round nearly-colorless center diamond set in 14k white 18, 1/4 carat, setting diamonds. At least that's what the little certificate that came with it said. On the inside of the band there was a sun and a moon, joined by a heart. It was for Daw_son _and _Moon_. It was perfect, just like Ally.

"Austin! We need to plan this now!" Tori yelled from downstairs.

I smiled at the ring one more time before putting it back in it's place on the shelf. I walked down the stairs and into the den where everyone was.

"Ok, lets get started." I announced, taking a seat.

* * *

><p><strong>ALLY'S POV<strong>

"Hello?" I yelled into the seemingly empty home. "Austin?"

I looked around but it looked like the house was empty, I was sure Austin would have been here waiting for me. Maybe he ran out to get food or something...but his car was in the driveway. That left one place for him to be, a place that required my sneakers to change to flip flops.

The beach.

* * *

><p><strong>AUSTIN'S POV<strong>

I patiently waited in the now cold sand for Ally to figure out where I was. I knew she was smart enough to solve this puzzle. When I saw her emerge from the path, kicking away her flip flops my heart jumped. This was it, the big surprise.

"Austin" She said, a smile spreading from ear to ear.

"Hey you." I laughed, walking towards her.

I gave her a kiss before wrapping her into a hug.

"I missed you"

"Austin, it's only been a day" She giggled as I shifted my arm to around her shoulders and we started to walk down the beach.

"How was your drive?"

"Exhausting, but I'm here now so that's all that matters."

"Well, I hope you aren't too tired to get in on this volleyball game up ahead." I smirked.

"Austin, we don't even know those people." She laughed and I felt my heart rate pick up again.

"Are you sure?" I asked as her face grew with recognition.

"No way! You didn't!" She said, stopping in her tracks.

"Ally!" The group yelled and she ran towards them, being enveloped in a group hug.

I walked over and stood next to Ryan who didn't seem that comfortable.

"Hey, I know it feels awkward right now, but don't worry in a few hours this group will have you feeling like family." I said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Syd talks about you all so much and I felt like I already knew you guys but I don't know, when I got here it was just different, plus group hugs really aren't my thing ." He joked.

"They are now!" I yelled pulling him with me into the giant group hug.

After the hug dissipated we all started walking back to the house. I found Ally and draped my arm around her shoulders, placing a sweet kiss on top of her head.

"I love you"

"I love you" I smiled down at her.

"Thank you, this is the best surprise I could have gotten" She said, wrapping her arms around my waist.

In my head I thought about how she had no idea what other surprises laid ahead and my mind

wandered to that ring in that box, in that book, on that shelf.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV:<strong>

"Where's Austin?"

The entire morning Austin and I had stayed in our room, reliving old times of the beach. It seemed to be lighter air here and everyone was more relaxed so much so that by the time I got out of the shower and changed it was already 4 o'clock. We had watched a couple movies and had a heck a lot of fun up there but I didn't think it was that much of the day wasted.

"He had to run to the store to get some stuff for dinner I think."

"Oh ok." I said, wondering why he hadn't asked me to go with him.

"Lunch?" Sydney asked as I sat down at the island counter with the rest of the group.

"Sure." I said, putting on my best face.

Lately Austin had been working a lot and while we still went on our weekly dates, he seemed to be drifting away. That's why today was so special it was uninterrupted Austin and Ally time, something that I hadn't had in a really long time. It was always the same back home, when he got home from work he was always exhausted. It was like a routine, I would have dinner ready then after dinner we would watch part of a movie before he went to bed and I went to grading papers. I would join him in bed shortly after and sometimes if he was still up I would get lucky. Sometimes was turning into once in a while lately though. It was concerning me, but I thought coming down here would be refreshing, out of the ordinary. Last night when he surprised me with everyone being here it made me happy and hopeful. Then I began to think what if he was just bringing them down as a buffer. It made my stomach upset and caused my head and heart to hurt.

"Als?" Scott asked as I shook myself out of my daze.

"Hmm?" I asked, taking a bite of the grilled cheese in front of me.

"We were talking about when Austin planned out how to get you to go out with him. That whole scavenger hunt thing, remember?"

I smiled at the memory, "yeah like it was yesterday."

"Please tell the story, for Ryan." Sydney squealed.

I sighed. "So it all started out with me waking up to a basket on my bed. It had a bunch of things in it and on the front was a- wait, I think I still have them upstairs. Give me a second."

I jumped out of the stool and ran up the stairs. I heard the girls yelling after me and their footsteps quickly followed me to my old room. Usually I hid things in books but these I didn't want anyone to find so I hid them taped under the mattress in an envelope. I picked it up and ripped the envelope off, turning around to see the girls in relief.

"What?" I asked.

"We were scared they had gotten rid of it when the room was cleaned." Tori said, looking at Sydney.

They were acting weird but I had a story to get back to, so we all went back to the kitchen.

"Where was I? Oh, yeah. Austin left this note on the basket. I fished through the papers to find the one with a number one on it. It says,

_Ally,_

_I hope you are reading this before 10:00 because that's when you have to leave. Please enjoy these gifts to help you get ready and then meet me where we first met._

_-Austin_

I think I woke up about ten minutes before I had to leave, so I rushed and got ready. When I went into my closet I found he had gotten me an outfit just for that day, which saved my butt because I was pressed on time."

"Where was the first place you met?" Ryan asked.

"Our porch" I blushed, remembering the first time we met. "He was walking down to the beach and his friends and him invited themselves to breakfast." I smirked, glancing at Scott.

"So was he waiting on the porch?"

"Nope, it was a trail of sand to my Jeep. There was another note in it, here it is. It says,

_Ally,_

_Ok, so I'm guessing you realized I'm not here. Which is true, but just be patient. This Jeep means a lot to you, it's your quote, unquote baby. You probably have a lot of memories in this Jeep, I hope one day you will trust me enough to allow me the honor of driving it..but for now I want you to get in and drive, all the way to the place where I took you and our friends on the first day we met. See you soon!_

_-Austin_

Wow, I forgot how obsessed I was with my jeep." I laughed.

"Was?" Tori asked and I smacked her arm. "Did he ever get to drive it?"

"Yeah, a couple times but he hated it because it was stick."

"What happened next?!" Ryan asked, becoming impatient.

"Oh, um I went to the beach where we all hung out that first day.

"I remember that one because I was there, that feels like so long ago." Sydney said, leaving out that Tony was there too. We wouldn't dare speak his name or tell his parts of our story.

"From there I went to…" I trailed off, remembering the next place we went on our journey.

"Al?"

"We went to the highest point on the island."

"What did the note say?"

"The one on the beach talked about good memories there, so my hint for the next place was where we had some not so good memories."

"Wh-"

"Babe, I'll tell you later."

"No it's ok, it's in the past. We overcame it, I can talk about it, it's part of who we are, right?"

The nodded but Sydney and Tori looked wary.

"Austin and I had gotten into a fight, our first one I think. He had left me there crying my eyes out. I told him he had promised me he would never run away from me. The only thing he said back was that he wasn't running. We didn't speak for days."

"We were standing there with a bunch of balloons. We thought it made it a little less sad, I guess." Scott said, motioning that he and Tori were there.

"What did the note say?" Ryan asked.

I picked up the note and read it aloud.

"_Ally,_

_Like I said in the last note, we have some bad memories here, but you need to get through the storm in order to see the rainbow. That is what happened with us, or at least with me. Someone very wise once told me, that I needed to pull my head out of my ass to see what was standing in front of me. Well, this made me do just that. Without losing everything I would have never realized that you, you are my everything. The next place on your trip is where everything became a little bit more clear to me. Where you finally stopped doubting me and began to trust me a little more. Where you started opening up and I stopped shutting down._

_-Austin"_

"Where was that?" Tori asked this time.

"My Aunts house, remember we reconciled there after I finally texted him and we ate chinese."

"Oh yeah and then you guys came to the pizza place and we played 20 questions."

"Yeah and then I ran off and caused Austin to get into an accident." I said, remembering that memory I wish never happened.

"Yeah." Scott sighed. "But you guys were closer for it right?" He said, trying to find something good about that memory.

"Guys, let her finish the story" Sydney said, probably also wanting to change the topic.

"So the last note said,

_Ally,_

_You have been a real trooper, hauling yourself around the island to these scattered places and for what? Well, you don't know. Not yet at least. You have one more place left on your adventure map. It is the place you and I have most of our memories. From late night movies, to you puking your guts out nearly giving me a heart attack. Just yesterday we made another memory, the time we both jumped into the pool, clothes and all. I can't wait any longer, please meet me there. Like, nowish?_

_-Austin_

So, I did just that. I came all the way back home, and entered this very kitchen to find what looked like a million balloons covering the floor and ceiling. They were red and white and silver, on the counter there was all different kinds of red flowers, like pansies and tulips and the classic red roses. There were more types but I didn't know the names of them. I had walked into the den to find movies, but no Austin so I had walked back out to the kitchen. When I looked out the back door I saw candles lining the walk to the pool so I followed them. The pool had floating candles, oh and Austin had thrown in our exact outfits from the previous day and the water guns we used to gun them down."

"Get to the part where-"

"Calm down, I'm getting there. I remember this part crystal clear. I had looked up from the pool and saw him standing under the old willow tree that is in the backyard. His back was towards me and there was a table set up for dinner. I got cold feet for a second then it passed and anticipation filled me." I felt the tears brim my eyes as I remembered the moment. "This part, it's imprinted in my mind forever. I took a deep breath and walked over to the tree. Tears on the verge of pouring out of my eyes, he didn't turn around when I got there though.

"_You made it." _He said.

"_I wouldn't miss it for the world."_ I repeated the same thing I had said the previous night.

He finally turned around, and I could tell he had as much excitement as he did anxiety. I was nervous myself, I was practically shaking at this point.

"_Did you get my notes?"_

"_Yeah, you could say that.."_ I trailed off, I was never this nervous around him.

"_Good, do you want to sit?"_

"_Sure"_

We walked over and he pulled out my chair for me. He was wearing a pair of khakis and a white pulled the cover off both our dishes. It was chicken parm with steamed asparagus and garlic bread. Besides the small talk , we ate in almost complete silence. I had guessed he had a lot on his mind, which he did. When we finished our meal, I stood up to take the dishes in, but Austin made me sit back down before he started to spill his heart out.

"_I still have more to show you but first I want to say something. I don't know how to say this but here goes nothing. I'm not sure what I like about you. But you're on my mind, day and night. Maybe it's the way you look so perfect no matter what. I can't get enough, or how you make me feel when you come around. I instantly forget all worries, and you make everyone around us disappear. Maybe it's the way you say my name, or maybe it's the way you smile Then again it might just be everything, getting to know you seems worth my while. I already know so much, but I know you like to keep things locked up, I just hope one day I will find the key. Today I have tried so hard to follow your advice and impress you-"_

I had cut him off as usual asking what advice he was talking about and he had reminded me of a talk we had earlier in the summer where he asked me for advice on how to impress a girl that doesn't want to be impressed. He was asking me about me." I giggled at the thought. "He told me it had always been me, he began to profess his undying like for me but I kept cutting him off trying to express that we lived 3 hours and 14 minutes away from each other, 170.6 miles. He attacked my fears and promised me that no matter what the distance we would always be ok, he convinced me to give in to my feelings. But, we hadn't really said we were together yet, it was just that we both really liked each other and wanted that thing, whatever we had, to go somewhere."

"Wow, you guys really did the long distance thing, that young? I mean it's tough now and we're adults."

"I don't know how but we did it, but back to the story, we ended the night watching movies. I finally got him to ask me to be his girlfriend and the rest is history."

"Geez, you guys have been through a lot." Ryan said, holding his head that was now packed with history of Austin and I.

"Oh, that's not even the half of it." I said, patting his back as I walked to the fridge to get a water bottle.

"I wonder where Austin is, he's been gone a while now." Sydney said, sharing a look with Tori that I barely caught.

Alright, what was up with those two.

"I don't know, maybe you should call him Al."

"Maybe I will." I said, grabbing my phone and going to sit out on the porch.

I picked a piece of lint off my black romper as I sat and listened to the phone ring. He picked up after the fourth ring, out of breath.

"Hey Als."

"Austin? Are you ok, you sound like you just got done running a marathon."

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine, just running a few errands, there's like nothing in the house."

"Oh, ok." There was a long pause and I felt my stomach knot up. "Um, why didn't you ask me to go with you?"

"You were still asleep, I didn't want to wake you."

"Oh, well um when are you going to be home, I thought we could go to the beach today."

"No, no wait. Yeah right there, don't move." He most likely wasn't talking to me. "Sorry, Als I'm kinda in the middle of something. I'll text you."

"But, Aus-" It was no use the line had already went dead.

I felt a sob form in my throat, what was going on with him lately.

"Ally? Did he answer?" Sydney peaked out the front door.

"Yup." I said, popping my 'p'

"And?"

"He is out running errands, he answered the phone out of breath and then said 'yeah right there,don't move' to someone who was with him. What am I supposed to think of that?" I exclaimed, finally going to that place.

"Ally, Austin is not cheating on you." She sat down and pulled me into a hug.

"How do you know?" I mumbled into her shoulder.

"Would he really bring you all the way down here, with all of us here, to cheat on you with someone else?"

"Well, no and that's what I was telling myself but after that phone call…." I trailed off.

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap or a bath to clear your head."

"Eh, I don't know about a bath or nap but I do think I will clear my head for a little bit. I'll see you soon."

I got up and hopped down the stairs as Sydney yelled for me to come back. I wasn't going back though, I was going to the once place that always seemed to bring me peace and clarity. It wasn't until I was at the bottom of the hill that I noticed a car speeding up to me.

"Ally!"

I turned to see the gang all piled in the car, shouting and waving at me. "What are you guys doing?"

"Lets go find Austin, he ought to be in town somewhere. We can easily pick out that range rover anywhere down here."

I shook my head. "I trust Austin, he's never given me reason not to, so if he says he'll be home soon then he will. I just need to be alone right now though. I'll see you guys back at the house." I turned to walk away when my phone buzzed in my pocket.

_Austin: Hey Als, do you mind going into our room and checking to see if I packed my toothbrush?_

I scrunched my face in confusion, his toothbrush? At this point I knew something was up, I started at a quick pace up the hill to highpoint. When I got about 5 yards from the top I saw white and red balloons, tons of them. There was a table setting that looked all too familiar at the top and candles, so many that I thought it was a going to be a fire hazard when they were lit.

"Shit!" Someone exclaimed from the top of the hill.

I knew that voice anywhere. I lived with that voice, I loved that voice.

"Austin?" I yelled up, afraid to move.

"Als?" He returned, mocking my voice.

I started up the hill until I finally reached the top, he stood in a pair of khaki shorts and a simple tee shirt. I felt my body react as it always did when I saw him, he still got me all hot and bothered after all this time. I started to wonder if I still did that for him.

"Hey Als!" He said, his voice high pitched and nervous. "Did you find the toothbrush?"

"No, I didn't get a chance to look." I turned abruptly, avoiding his embrace that I knew was coming. "What is all this? Please tell me this is for me and not some other chick you have hidden away."

He laughed before returning to his serious face. "No, this is for you. Since the cat is basically out of the bag and down the street I guess I should just tell you, look I-"

"Austin, this is amazing. This, this is simple breathtaking. What is all this for?"

"You." He said, staring at me with that look that made me feel like the only girl in the world.

"You already said-" I felt my breath hitch as he got down to one knee. "Aus-"

"Als, please, I love you but please let me get this all out before you interrupt me." I simply nodded as tears brimmed my eyes. "Allyson Dawson, where do I begin? How about the fact that no matter how hard I try I can never keep a secret from you. I mean where we are standing right now is a living example of that. You can't just sit back and be surprised, you hate surprises, at least you say you do." He winked and I laughed a little as the waterworks started. "You say you hate when you cry because it makes you look like a 'blubbering idiot' but I think it is one of the times when you are most beautiful. It shows to me what you don't let anyone see, it shows me the side of you that I fell in love with. Well, one of them. Truth is, I love them all. You have been through hell and back with me and no matter what life had thrown at us we always found our way back to one another. I would call that some pretty damn good fate. These past five years have been anything but easy but I wouldn't change it for the world because I have you to show for it. I have my best friend, my best side, my lover, my competitor, my motivator, my rock, the love of my life. I know nothing I could ever do could scare you away and like someone very wise once told me I should remove my head from my ass long enough to see what's right in front of me."

He took a deep breath and I took this chance as I couldn't help myself. "You remembered, you remembered that from all that time ago?!"

He laughed. "I knew you weren't going to stay quiet long enough for me to finish, but yes, I remembered. Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes. So here I am removing my head and opening my eyes. I see what's right in front of me and that's a beautiful, talented, caring, sexy as hell, smart-ass, confident, independent woman, who I can't live without. Sooo….Als...will you do me the honor of becoming my always and forever? From the start, until the end of time?"

"I like that, the end of time. It has a nice ring to it."

"Oh yeah, the ring." He popped up fishing something out of his pocket, once he found the box he looked at me with the most passionate eyes I have ever seen, filled to the brim with love. "So? What do you say?"

"What do I say?" I laughed. "I would be fool to say I could live or breath without you, of course I say yes. It's yes, it has always been yes and it will forever be yes. I love you Austin Moon."

"I love you Allyson Dawson." He said, a smile as big as the sky on his face.

I smiled too as he slipped the AMAZING ring on my finger before lifting me off my feet and spinning me around. After a few twirls he placed me back on my feet and planted one big, love filled kiss on my lips. It was the perfect seal to the promise we had just made.

The promise of a lifetime, together.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So..should this be the end or no? You guys tell me! XOXOX<em>**


End file.
